E Se Fosse Verdade? revisando
by Gabione
Summary: O caminho certo nem sempre é a melhor escolha.. Amor, um sentimento complicado, faz heróis perderem a cabeça e vilões mudarem de rumo.O amor é capaz de tudo!Até onde o amor e o ódio caminham separados?Em tempos de guerra lugar nenhum é um bom lugar. DHr
1. Juntando Peças

_**N/A: Quero agradecer a todos que me apoiaram nessa fic, principalmente a minha beta, Sandy.**_

_**Bem, essa é a minha primeira fic, espero que gostem...**_

_O caminho certo nem sempre é a melhor escolha..._

_Amor, um sentimento complicado..._

_Faz heróis perderem a cabeça,_

_E vilões mudar de rumo._

_O amor é capaz de tudo!_

_Até onde o amor e o ódio caminham separados?_

_Em tempos de guerra..._

_lugar nenhum é um bom lugar,_

_E ninguém é confiável._

_Em tempos de guerra..._

_Não há vencedores._

_Em tempos de guerra..._

_Tudo sai do lugar certo._

_Mas E Se Fosse Verdade?_

_O Amor Seria Capaz? _

* * *

**1 - Juntando Peças**

Hermione, Harry e Rony, estavam no sétimo ano, mesmo após a morte de Dumbledore, eles voltaram a Hogwarts.

Foi em uma reunião da Ordem, que eles chegaram à conclusão de que no colégio deveriam ter pistas sobre as horcruxes. E mesmo que não terminassem o ano, ficariam até descobrir tudo o que Hogwarts escondia.

McGonagall, a nova diretora, prometeu ajudá-los no que fosse preciso.

Hermione fora escolhida como monitora-chefe, e tinha como função agora acompanhar algumas monitorias, para ficar de olho, pois desconfiavam de muitos, mas principalmente por Draco Malfoy ter voltado.

Harry, Mione e Ron, não acreditaram quando viram que Malfoy e sua "gangue" tiveram coragem de voltar a Hogwarts. Ele realmente não tinha matado Dumbledore, mas ajudou a entrada dos Comensais no Castelo. McGonagall não proibiu, porque acreditava que era melhor tê-los por perto, mesmo com todo o perigo que isso representava.

Apesar de muitos alunos terem saído de Hogwarts após a morte de Dumbledore, muitos também permaneceram, alguns para ajudar a Ordem, e outros para ajudar Voldemort, mas uma coisa ninguém negava, todos que estavam lá, era pela guerra.

Tonks foi contratada para dar aula de Transfiguração, no lugar de McGonagall, Gui Weasley, passou a lecionar DCAT junto ao Lupin, Lupin dava aulas práticas, enquanto Gui dava aulas teóricas e as aulas de poções continuaram com Horácio Slugue, que era agora o vice-diretor.

Harry, Mione e Ron, passavam grande parte do tempo pesquisando sobre aonde e o que seriam as Horcruxes.

Harry e Mione estavam cada vez mais próximos, passavam noites inteiras pesquisando. Ron mesmo se empenhando não passava todo tempo com eles, até porque agora, Ron havia começado a namorar Luna Lovegood e isso o distraia por algum tempo, mesmo sendo os dois, membros da Ordem.

- Harry, venha, vamos dormir! Já são 3:20 da manhã e temos que acordar muito cedo amanhã, afinal temos uma reunião com o pessoal da Ordem. – Hermione disse isso se levantando colocando as mãos sobre os ombros do amigo.

- Nossa! Nem vi o tempo passar, Mione. – Harry, tirou os óculos e começou a coçar os olhos.

- Puxa Mi, nem jantar, nós jantamos, eu estou com fome.

Harry se levantou juntando os livros e virado para a amiga.

- O senhor não acha que é muito tarde para jantar, não? Vamos dormir, amanhã tomamos um booom café da manhã... – disse se espreguiçando.

- Mas eu estou com muuuuuuita fome Mi. Vamos comer vai, por favor! – Harry estava parecendo uma criança, e Hermione riu do amigo que a essa altura, chacoalhava a amiga enquanto falava.

- Pára, Harry! Eu estou muito mole...

Já não se agüentando, Hermione cedeu. Eles foram até a cozinha com a capa de invisibilidade de Harry e pegaram algumas guloseimas. Acharam que a sala comunal não era segura, pois alguém poderia acordar a qualquer momento, então, decidiram ir para o quarto de Hermione, pois como ela era monitora-chefe, tinha um quarto só para ela.

- Harry, eu vou passar mal, não agüento mais!

- Você nem comeu Mione, pára de ser fresca. – ao dizer isso, Harry enfiou na boca da garota um pedaço de pão com mortadela. – Tem certas comidas de trouxas que são insubstituíveis! – comentou ele, rindo da situação de Mione, que estava com a boca lotada.

Os dois estavam sentados na cama de Mione, depois de muitas recomendações da garota, para que não sujasse seus lençóis, quando terminaram de comer, Hermione olhou para Harry séria e perguntou:

- Harry, você não está com medo? Não está cansado de tudo isso?

- Claro que estou Mi, mas o que eu posso fazer? Mesmo que eu não quisesse participar disso tudo não poderia, Voldemort não me deixaria em paz.

- É, eu sei, mas eu tenho tanto medo por todos nós, tanto medo por você. – ao terminar de falar, Hermione abaixou a cabeça como se aquilo que ela havia falado a tivesse levado para outro mundo.

- Eu também tenho, mas não temos escolha, e você vai ver, vai dar tudo certo. – Harry abraçou a amiga, e depois de um tempo ali, ele aconchegou a cabeça dela em seu peito e ali ficaram, aos poucos foram se deitando e dormiram ali, um abraçado ao outro, como se naquele momento nada pudesse acontecer.

Harry acordou era 9:30, hoje era domingo se não, eles já haviam perdido a reunião e Harry não estava disposto a sair dali, estava tão bom, ele começou a acariciar o cabelo de Hermione e pensou em como ela havia mudado, como estava mais forte, mais bonita, mais mulher, e como havia mudado a relação deles. Ela era tão delicada, tão dedicada, dormir e acordar ao lado dela, trouxe paz a Harry, uma paz que ele não queria abrir mão. E voltou a dormir.

- Harry, hei, Harry. – era Mione, ela estava acariciando o rosto dele para ele acordar. – Vamos, acorda, já são 10:30 horas, temos que ir.

- Para que, não temos aula hoje e a reunião já deve ter acabado?

- Para descobrirmos o que foi conversado e discutido na reunião, oras. Vamos, deixa de preguiça!! Ela falou isso puxando Harry pela mão, mas ela não tinha forças. – Harry, colabora vai!

- Não, eu não quero, descobrimos mais tarde!

- Você anda muito manhoso senhor Potter.

- Não briga comigo, vem deitar... – Harry fez cara de criança mimada, e puxou de leve Mione pela mão.

- Não Harry, pára com isso, vamos... Vou contar até 3, 1... 2...3... – então, Harry puxou Hermione pelo braço que a garota tentava puxá-lo, e fez com que ela ficasse em cima dele.

- Eu não quero ir, senhorita Granger, e também não quero que você vá. Quero ficar aqui, com você. Aliás, há algum tempo eu tenho pensado em... – e antes de concluir a frase, Harry a beijou.


	2. O Que Está Acontecendo?

** 2 -O que está acontecendo?**

Foi um beijo suave, doce, terno. O beijo fez com que Hermione perdesse a noção do tempo, e quando recuperou a lucidez.

- Harry, você está louco? – Hermione perguntou, se afastando dele com delicadeza. – Nós somos amigos. E tem a Gina.

- Mione, sabe, faz algum tempo que eu não penso mais na Gina, bem... como..., como pensava antes. Na verdade acho que eu confundi as coisas, estava me sentindo sozinho, e a Gina por perto, então aconteceu, mas nós dois estamos sempre tão juntos, você está comigo desde o começo, sempre ao meu lado, e eu nunca consegui ver como você é especial para mim, até que nestas férias...

- Mas nós não nos vimos nestas férias!!

- Exatamente. Eu fiquei morrendo de ciúmes de você, afinal, não podíamos mandar corujas, e você na Itália, justo lá, aonde dizem que "os caras" são conquistadores e tal, não tinha outro lugar não? – Hermione começou a achar graça daquilo. – É você ri, porque não foi você que teve pesadelos todas as noites, né srta Granger! – Harry disse isso olhando bravo para ela. - Pois é, eu sonhei com você beijando um cara alto e loiro todas as noites durante essas férias.

- Não era o Malfoy não, né!? – perguntou a garota em um tom brincalhão. – Porque isso sim é um pesadelo!

- Não fale isso nem de brincadeira, só de pensar eu fico louco. Mione eu estou falando sério com você. Eu estou apaixonado.

Hermione então ficou sem graça e sem jeito.

- Harry, você pode estar de confundindo de novo, nós dois somos amigos, e se algo mudasse poderia estragar nossa amizade e isso eu não quero. Além do mais, tem a Gina, ela realmente gosta de você e é minha amiga, não poderia fazer isso com ela.

- Mione, você sentiu alguma coisa com o beijo?

- Como? – perguntou Hermione, admirada com a capacidade dele de colocá-la contra parede. Era claro que ela tinha sentido algo, afinal ela sempre foi apaixonada por ele.

- Sentiu ou não?

- Harry, não sei, você me pegou desprevenida, eu não estava esperando.

- Olha Mione, para mim é simples, eu te amo, preciso de você mais do que nunca. Só de pensar que outro possa chegar perto de você, ou que possa acontecer algo com você nessa guerra me deixa desesperado. E eu não gosto de saber que você terá que fazer monitoria com Malfoy, mesmo com outra pessoa junto, isso me deixa muito preocupado.

- Calma Harry, não vai acontecer nada, o Malfoy não fará nada contra mim. Agora, é melhor nos arrumarmos para ir para o almoço se não teremos problemas.

- Você tem alguém? – perguntou Harry, abaixando os olhos com medo da resposta.

- Quê? – ela estava incrédula, ele não podia ter feito essa pergunta.

- Você sabe, alguém de quem você goste e tudo mais.

"Tenho sim, seu bobo, você", ela pensou naquele momento, mas não deveria responder aquilo... – Não Harry, não tenho ninguém, agora é hora de acabarmos com esse interrogatório, ok! – respondeu embaraçada.

- Desculpe, eu não queria que isso parecesse um interrogatório, mas está bem, melhor irmos, mas antes tenho que fazer uma coisinha...

E antes que Hermione tivesse tempo de perguntar o que era, Harry a puxou pela cintura e a beijou novamente, mas esse beijo era diferente era mais quente, com mais intensidade. Dessa vez, Hermione não interrompeu, simplesmente deixou que acontecesse, afinal, ela também queria, claro que isso não ficaria se repetindo, mas daquela vez, somente daquela vez ela ia deixar acontecer.

Quando chegaram ao salão principal para o almoço, Rony, Luna e Gina estavam esperando.

- Hey, aonde vocês se enfiaram a manhã inteira? – perguntou Rony.

- Hum, ficamos estudando até tarde ontem e passamos da hora. – respondeu Harry.

- Quanta coincidência, e perderam a hora juntos? – perguntou Gina, com um tom de ironia olhando para Hermione.

- Sim, é que... – antes que Harry pudesse falar Hermione cortou. – Pois é, Harry e eu ficamos estudando até tarde na sala comunal e dormimos por lá mesmo, quando foi de manha resolvemos íamos descansar e fomos dormir.

- O Harry tudo bem, mas você Mione? Você não parece preocupada por ter perdido a reunião, além do mais, não é de você decidir ir dormir e faltar a reunião. Não estou te reconhecendo! – falou Rony, exasperado.

- É tudo tem uma primeira vez. – respondeu de maneira sonhadora. Afinal, não era de dormir que Hermione estava falando.


	3. A Primeira Reunião

**3 - A Primeira Reunião**

O resto do dia correu normal, na hora do jantar, McGonagall deu um aviso:

- Boa noite, espero que todos estejam curtindo o jantar. Devo avisá-los, que após o jantar, alguns alunos deverão comparecer a sala da monitoria, pois haverá uma reunião. Além dos monitores: Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley da Grifinória, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson da Sonserina, Padma Patil, Miguel Corner da Corvinal, Susana Bones e Ernesto Macmillan da Lufa-Lufa, também deverão comparecer, Blásio Zabini e Mila Bulstrodeda Sonserina, Luna Lovegood da Corvinal, Justino Finch-Fletchley da Lufa-Lufa e Harry Potter e Virgínia Weasley da Grifinória, os demais, podem seguir suas rotinas, boa sorte a todos nesse início de ano e bom jantar.

- Puxa, havia me esquecido dessa reunião. – comentou Hermione, com ar de preocupada.

- E você nem para nos contar, o que vai acontecer? – perguntou Gina.

- Vocês logo saberão. – respondeu e saiu correndo em direção a sala da monitoria.

Após o jantar, todos compareceram à sala da monitoria, menos Hermione, deixando todos agitados. Depois de 15 minutos, apareceu Hermione.

- Boa noite, bem vocês devem estar se perguntando o que estão fazendo aqui. Bem, devido a atual situação precisamos de mais segurança, por isso, foram incorporados mais monitores ao nosso quadro esse ano. Haverá também mudanças para monitoria. Deverão ser dois monitores por noite, menos uma vez por semana, onde apenas um monitor ficará responsável pela monitoria. Esse dia será seqüencial, por exemplo, essa segunda-feira será um, na próxima semana, será na terça-feira, na outra na quarta-feira, e assim consecutivamente.

- E qual é a mudança nisso, Granger, além do monitor sozinho? No ano passado foi assim também. – interrompeu Pansy, com uma voz muito irônica.

- Peço para não ser mais interrompida, e caso alguém ainda tenha dúvidas, depois que eu terminar, que esse alguém fique a vontade em perguntar. Estamos entendidos? - Hermione respondeu ríspida, olhando para Pansy, que ficou bastante sem graça, após a resposta da garota. A grifinória também, notou as caras das demais pessoas da sala, que era de total deboche, incluindo Draco. – Bem, acho que o silêncio já é o bastante para mim. Como ia dizendo, antes de ser interrompida, a mudança, é que além de não repetir nenhum monitor durante a semana, eu como monitora-chefe, vou acompanhar praticamente todas as monitorias. Sendo assim, as monitorias agora, serão em trio, menos evidentemente as do dia que será apenas um monitor, que será uma dupla, comigo. Teremos também, reuniões semanais, e vocês deverão me entregar relatórios quinzenais, caso eu não ache mais necessário, após o primeiro trimestre, vocês poderão me entregar os relatórios mensais. As duplas serão feitas durante as reuniões por sorteio, aquele que sobrar, fará a monitoria nessa segunda-feira, comigo. Como não temos tempo a perder, afinal, amanhã começaram as monitorias, vou tirar o primeiro papel para definir qual casa começara com o sorteio. Hum, Lufa-Lufa, quem vocês escolhem?

- Sú, vai você primeiro. – animou Ernesto.

- Hum, está bem, e eu tirei, Miguel Corner.

- Bem, agora a Corvinal escolhe quem vai tirar o papel.

- Eu vou. – disse Padma Patil. – E eu tirei, Harry Potter. – Padma olhou com ar de vitória para Gina, que por sua vez, ficou da mesma cor que seus cabelos.

Hermione percebendo que Gina estava prestes a voar em cima de Padma, cortou: - Bem, continuando, quem vai da Grifinória? Gina? – chamou a garota, estimulando Gina a ir tirar o papelzinho.

- Está bem, eu vou. – respondeu a ruiva, emburrada. – tirei Blásio Zabini. – informou irritada.

O que deixou Rony tão vermelho quanto a irmã.

- Agora vou eu. – disse Pansy, com a voz mais insuportável que conseguiu fazer. – Tirei Justino Finch-Fletchley. – concluiu com desgosto.

Então, foi à vez de Ernesto Macmillan que tirou Luna Lovegood. Seguido de Mila Bulstrodeda, que tirou Rony.

Hermione ficou branca ao notar que em sua primeira monitoria com apenas uma pessoa, essa pessoa seria ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy.

- É Granger, parece que uma longa segunda-feira se aproxima. – Hermione fez uma cara de desgosto. – Então ficará assim: Malfoy e eu na segunda, Susana e Miguel Córner; terça, Padma e Harry; quarta, Gina e Zabini; quinta, Parkinson e Justino; sexta, Ernesto e Luna, sábado e Rony e Bulstrodeda, domingo.

Foi quando Harry protestou. - Eu quero que se repita o sorteio. – reclamou irado. Rony também protestou.

- Não Harry, o sorteio já foi feito e já está definido. Não há mais volta. – disse Hermione calmamente, olhando para Draco. – Bem, a reunião está encerrada. Malfoy, segunda após o jantar, 22:00, te espero, na minha sala.

Draco saiu fazendo reclamações para seus companheiros, quando ouviu a voz de Hermione.

- Sem atrasos Malfoy.

- Não se preocupe general. – respondeu Malfoy, irônico.

- E eu não tolero ironias, Malfoy.

- Você ao menos consegue se tolerar Granger? – Draco olhava para Hermione com desprezo, e a garota sentiu o coração disparar.

- Não me provoque, não estou com paciência hoje.

- Conte-me uma novidade! – Draco já estava tinha voltado ao caminho da saída.

Então, Harry ameaçou ir para cima de Malfoy, e Mione, colocou o braço na frente impedindo. – Deixe-o ir Harry, não vale a pena.

- Isso Granger, segure seu namoradinho sem graça, caso não queira ver Draco deixá-lo no chão. – provocou Pansy.

- Você vai ver quem vai ficar no chão.

Sem hesitar, Harry foi para cima de Draco, e os dois começaram a rolar, as garotas começaram a gritar e se não fosse a turma do "deixa disso" da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal, com certeza as coisas teriam piorado muito.

- JÁ CHEGA! - ordenou Hermione – Vocês passaram dos limites, 10 pontos a menos para Sonserina e 10 pontos a menos para Grifinória.

A garota estava fora de controle, quase tão vermelha quanto Gina ou Ron.

- Mas que droga, já não basta à maldita guerra em que estamos vivemos? Vocês querem mais? Estamos no colégio à apenas dois dias. – tomou fôlego para continuar. – Vou avisar uma única vez, se querem viver como animais, saiam de Hogwarts, vão para longe, vão para o inferno se quiserem, mas permitam que tenhamos ao menos alguns momentos de paz. – vociferou.

Todos a olhavam mudos e estáticos, estavam surpresos com a reação da garota, afinal ela estava completamente transtornada.

- Gostaria, - continuou, agora mais calma. – que todos levassem isso como exemplo, não importa quem seja, não haverá tolerância com violência nesse castelo, tirem pontos, apliquem suspensões, mas não permitam violência. Isso é tudo.

- Ahn, Granger.- Hermione virou para olhar para Malfoy, que havia dito seu nome praticamente em um gemido. Hermione olhou para ele com um olhar de desprezo, esperando que ele falasse.

- Bem, - continuou Draco. – Me desculpe, eu não queria, eu não devia ter perdido a linha daquela maneira, eu realmente estou arrependido, me desculpe.

Todos olhavam incrédulos, mas ninguém tão incrédulo quanto Hermione, Draco estava pedindo desculpas por brigar com Harry, era mais do que isso, estava pedindo desculpas a ela.

- É... bem... tudo bem Malfoy, só espero que isso não se repita.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça, e saiu, deixando uma sala inteira boquiaberta.

- Bem estão liberados. – disse Hermione, com um sorriso. – Espero que tenhamos um bom ano. Boa noite a todos.

Todos saíram lentamente cochichado sobre o ocorrido. Ficaram na sala somente os grifinórios e Luna.

- É melhor irmos dormir, amanhã teremos um dia longo. – disse Mione a todos.

- Mione, eu gostaria de conversar com você. – pediu Harry, sem graça.

- É melhor deixarmos para amanhã, estou cansada hoje.

- Por favor, não vou demorar.

- Está bem. Diga!

Harry olhou para os amigos, pedindo silenciosamente para que eles saíssem e todos, e todos fizeram isso, apenas Gina, encarou Hermione por algum tempo até sair, porém a ruiva ficou atrás da porta, ouvindo a conversa sem que os dois soubessem.

- Harry, o que deu em você, ficou louco? Como pode deixar o Malfoy te tirar do sério tão fácil, estamos em guerra, e se perder sempre a cabeça assim não teremos chances. Além do mais, você agiu como uma criança.

- Eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas quando ele falou daquela maneira com você, saber que ficaram sozinhos amanhã, me tirou do sério, ele estava te provocando, e eu não pude me controlar, me desculpe, mas eu não aceito que te maltratem, não vou aceitar.

Harry se aproximou vagarosamente de Hermione, o que fez ela dar alguns passos para trás.

- Harry, vo... você não pode agir assim. - retrucou a garota, tentando se afastar de Harry que se aproximava dela.

- Faço tudo que você quiser, tudo... – e ao dizer isso ele a puxou pela cintura com uma mão e a beijou novamente, com a outra mão ele começou a acariciar o cabelo da castanha, que ficou sem ação por alguns momentos, até voltar a si e parar com tudo.

Naquele momento, a ruiva que, antes, estava atrás da porta, já havia saído, sem que Harry ou Mione sequer desconfiassem que a garota havia ficado ali.

- Sabe Harry, você tem que parar com essa mania de me beijar assim. – ela falou isso um tanto sem graça.

- Ah é, e posso saber o por quê? – respondeu, maroto.

- Porque alguém pode ver, e além do mais, não somos namorados.

- Nada que não possamos resolver. Hermione Granger, você quer namorar comigo? – Harry fez a pergunta se ajoelhado e segurando a mão direta da garota. Hermione estava perplexa, sem saber o que dizer, ou como agir. – Vamos Mione, é tão ruim assim ser minha namorada? – Harry tentou parecer ofendido.

- Ha... Harry...- gaguejou a castanha. – Acho que estamos indo rápido demais, e isso não é bom, já te disse que tem a Gina e isso também pode ser uma arma dos nossos inimigos na guerra. – Harry se levantou sem soltar a mão da garota.

- Mione, infelizmente a Gina vai ter que entender. Quanto a todos, ou a nossos inimigos, minha única preocupação é você, porque para mim, sequer tenho motivos para lutar sem ter você ao meu lado. Desde que Sirius e Dumbledore se foram, você é a única que me acalma, que me traz segurança, é quem me dá vontade de vencer essa guerra, é quem me dá desejo de viver, você me faz ser forte.

- E é ai que está o problema, se eu te faço forte, eu posso te fazer fraco também, e não tem só a Gina a aceitar, tem mais Weasleys nessa história.

- Hermione, - falou o garoto soltando a mão dela – é impressão minha ou você está fugindo de mim, porque depois de tudo que eu te falei, você me vir com essa resposta, francamente! – ele a fitou intensamente. – Você sente algo por mim?

Hermione teve que pensar um tempo era muitas perguntas para ela responder. Sim, ela estava fugindo dele, e fazia isso por medo, medo do que poderia acontecer, será que ele não podia entender? Quanto à última pergunta, era sim também, ela sentia algo por ele, ela o amava, mas não sabia se era amor de mulher ou de irmã.

- Harry, eu vou ser franca com você, como jamais fui antes. Não, eu não estou fugindo de você, acho que estou fugindo de mim, para ser franca não sei exatamente o que sinto por você, se é amor de mulher ou irmã. Mas de qualquer maneira, tenho medo do que possa acontecer, caso a gente, bem..., caso a gente fique junto.

- Então...- disse Harry, rindo. –...Nós já temos uma probabilidade, a dúvida para mim é uma vitória, você não sabe se gosta ou não de mim, não é? – Hermione respondeu que sim com a cabeça. – Então, eu vou conquistá-la senhorita Granger, porque quero fazer de você a mulher mais feliz do mundo. – ao dizer isso, Harry beijou a mão de Mione e a acompanhou até a porta do seu quarto e se despediu com um beijo na testa da garota.


	4. O Diário de Hermione

**4 - O Diário de Hermione**

_Merlim, o que eu fiz hoje? Me responde! O que é que você está fazendo quando eu dei esperanças ao Harry? Você não podia ter permitido. Fizesse eu perder a voz, desmaiar ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Pensando bem, eu mesma poderia ter feito isso sem grandes problemas, mas VOCÊ tinha o dever de me ajudar._

_O fato é: eu dei esperanças ao meu melhor amigo, e também fico me agarrando com ele por ai, tudo bem que ele é lindo e que eu sou apaixonada por ele há anos, mas ele tinha que decidir que me ama logo agora!_

_Sim, agora que estamos em guerra, agora que eu tenho que ser mais dura com ele. Porque você acha que foi fácil para mim dar uma de louca e berrar com ele na frente de todo mundo por causa de umas porradas que ele deu no Malfoy? Não, não foi, na realidade se eu pudesse faria o mesmo com o maior prazer, apesar, de ter que assumir que aquele leite azedo está diferente, sim, está com um olhar meio distante, o que faz com que ele pareça mais maduro, mais sério, até me pediu desculpas, até parece um cara normal e também está maior e mais bonito. _

_Ah não, é só o que me faltava, eu tô reparando no Malfoy. Por favor, acendam a fogueira e me queimem viva, por que isso definitivamente, isso é o fim!_

_Vou começar pelo início, bem desde o final do ano Harry, Ron e eu ficamos mais próximos, eu realmente não achava que isso fosse possível, mas acredite em mim, é! Ficamos mais determinados do que nunca em acabar com Voldemort e aquele bando nojento de comensais. A nossa única dúvida era começar nossa vingança em quem, no assassino do Snape, ou no leite azedo do Malfoy, afinal, foi ele quem tornou possível o assassinato do maior bruxo de todos os tempos, Dumbledore. Esse assunto rendeu muito, e até o sr. e a sra. Weasley entraram na discussão. Devo dizer que terminou com empate. _

_Nesse meio tempo, McGonagall, junto com um grupo, decidiu que fechar as portas de Hogwarts não era viável, primeiro porque Dumbledore jamais o faria, e segundo, porque aqui deve haver muitas pistas._

_F muito difícil convencer os meninos a voltarem ao colégio, principalmente Ron, que pareceu ter ganhado um prêmio quando seus pais o liberaram de voltar ao colégio. Depois de tudo definido, tivemos férias, afinal um ano complicado viria. Eu pensei em passar com todos que foram para Romênia com Carlinhos, após o casamento do Gui, mas meus pais insistiram para que eu fosse para a Itália com eles, depois de pensar muito resolvi ir. Não sei quando ou se um dia poderei ir viajar com meus pais sem ter com o que me preocupar, sendo apenas, a garotinha deles, e devo dizer que não me arrependi. _

_Vítor me convidou para ir para a Bulgária novamente, mas não achei viável._

_De qualquer maneira, tive férias maravilhosas, quase me esqueci da guerra. A não ser pelo fato de receber o Profeta Diário e também de não deixar de tentar descobrir onde aquele asqueroso, que se acha o máximo do Voldemort, deixou suas horcruxes._

_Quando voltei, encontrei Ron namorando a Luna, e o um Harry e uma Gina estranhos._

_De surpresas para mim, bastava o namoro do Ron, mas para completar o Harry estava me tratando diferente, será que ele não entende que não pode fazer isso? Será que ele não vê que eu sou apaixonado por ele? _

_Provavelmente não, porque ele estava muito carinhoso comigo, o que me pareceu incomodar muito a Gina, eu no lugar dela também me incomodaria. Mas eu passei bastante tempo explicando a ela que não tinha o porque dela ficar tão encanada, Harry só estava carente, por causa de Sirius, Dumbledore. Expliquei que ele estava com medo, e que como éramos amigos há muitos anos ele confiava em mim!_

_Voltamos a Hogwarts, e desde o primeiro dia tive longas reuniões com McGonagall e com os diretores de cada casa, acho que eles confundiram o cargo de monitora-chefe com o de professora, mas enfim, estava lá para isso, a maioria dos professores é da Ordem._

_Além das longas e intermináveis reuniões, eu tive outra tortura logo no início do ano, Harry Potter estava mais lindo e mais carinhoso do que nunca, ele estava me tratando como jamais havia tratado antes, passamos muito tempo juntos pesquisando, é claro que a gente não faz só isso, somos adolescentes e temos o direito de rir às vezes. O Ron, a Luna e a Gina ficam bastante com a gente também, mesmo que essa última não fique mais, porque parece que ela deseja me matar cada vez que Harry sorri ou olha para mim. Esses dias ele me viu um pouco deprimida e veio me abraçar, eu juro que senti Gina me matando com o olhar, mas eu não tive culpa!_

_Foi quando, ontem, Ron e Luna decidiram que namorar era bem mais interessante do que nos ajudar, não que eu não concorde com eles, mas foi ontem que tudo aconteceu e a culpa é deles!_

_O Harry e eu ficamos até tarde estudando, lendo, enfim fuçando tudo o que podíamos na seção reservada, foi quando me dei conta que já era 3:20 da manhã. Ele decidiu que estava com fome e "roubamos" alguns suprimentos da cozinha, rs! Depois dormimos juntos, foi tão bom, tão reconfortante. Então, eu acordei as 10:30, perdi a reunião, e Harry decidiu se declarar, ele me BEIJOU!!!!!!!_

_Depois disso tudo saiu do lugar, Gina que nem sabe, não olha na minha cara sem me fuzilar, perdi a linha na primeira reunião com os monitores, a minha primeira monitoria a sós com uma pessoa vai ser com o Malfoy, eu dei esperanças ao meu melhor amigo, e para terminar, dizem que desgraça pouca é bobagem, fiquei completamente derretida com Malfoy me pedindo desculpas, ele me pareceu tão sincero, tão diferente do Malfoy do ano passado, mas tenho que tirar isso da minha cabeça, onde já se viu, eu derretida por Malfoy!!_

_Bem, isso é tudo por hoje, acredito que amanhã vou ter bem mais coisas para contar, afinal vou monitorar o Draco (Hermione apaga o nome de Draco, irritada e escreve novamente.) Malfoy._


	5. A Eterna Implicância

** 5 - A "Eterna" Implicância**

- Hoje temos nossa primeira aula com a Tonks, estou realmente curiosa para saber como ela vai se sair. É fantástico tê-la aqui no castelo, vocês não acham meninos? – perguntou Hermione para Harry e Ron que estavam praticamente dormindo na mesa.

- Eu acho que a Tonks anda séria demais, para ser franco, eu tenho medo do que ela pode fazer. – respondeu Ron, colocando uma torrada na boca.

- Não sei, eu também acho que ela vai cobrar bastante da gente. – completou Harry, tomando suco de abóbora.

- Francamente, o que vocês estão esperando? Temos que ser cobrados, devemos ser os melhores! – brigou Hermione.

- Tá bom Mione, mas não grita, ontem a Luninha brigou comigo e ficou gritando até altas horas, tô com dor de cabeça. – Rony contestou, colocando a mão na cabeça.

Harry e Mione riram gostosamente. – Ora, ora Rony, o que você aprontou com a nossa amiga? – zombou Harry.

- Diga a eles Rony, diga o que você fez!

Do nada apareceu a Luna, completamente diferente da que eles conheciam, com uma cara muito brava.

- Luninha, meu amor, eu já te pedi perdão! Me perdoa! – Rony falou, levantando-se em direção a namorada.

- Ele riu da noticia do meu pai! Vejam se tem cabimento! – ao dizer isso, ela colocou a revista "O Pasquim" na cara de Hermione.

A notícia falava basicamente que Malfoy havia abandonado os Comensais, e que estava se unindo a Ordem.

- Isso é um disparate! – brigou Mione. – Não tem cabimento, Luna, da onde seu pai tirou isso? – Hermione tentou não parecer grosseira no final da frase, ela tinha aprendido a gostar e respeitar as loucuras que a loira falava.

- Eu também não sei, - disse a garota calma - eu estava explicando ao Ronald que quem escreveu isso deve estar se baseando no fato de Malfoy ter voltado a Hogwarts, ou então, devem ter feito alguma magia para ele publicar essa baboseira. Então, o Ronald, começou a rir e disse que meu pai estava louco. – a garota terminou a frase praticamente berrando, o que chamou a atenção de muitos para eles.

- Meu amorzinho, calma, fale mais baixo. – Rony fazendo gestos com a intenção de acalmá-la.

- NÃO ME MANDE FALAR BAIXO!

Rony estava mais vermelho do que normalmente, foi então que Harry entreviu:

- Luna, acalme-se, acho que o Rony riu de nervoso. Ele tem esse problema, não é Rony? – Harry lançou um olhar significativo para o amigo, na esperança que Rony entrasse no jogo dele.

- Sim eu tenho. - disse Rony, com cara de bobo.

- Reconsidere, ele te adora!

- Ronizinho, porque você não me contou que tinha esse problema? Me desculpe, cajuzinho!

Rony ficou muito vermelho, parecia que ia explodir, ele não esperava que ela o chamasse assim na frente de todos, Harry e Mione conterão o riso.

- Está bem, só não me chame mais assim na frente de todos. – sussurrou Rony, Luna deu uma risada sem graça, e deu os ombros, sentando ao lado de Rony.

- Não fique tímido, eles sabem que você é um docinho! – Luna apertou uma bochecha de Rony, que ficou mais vermelho que o normal.

Harry e Mione não se conterão mais, riram muito, ficaram até com dor de barriga e Rony ficou sem saber onde enfiar a cara.

- Acalme-se "docinho", ou vai virar tão ardido quanto uma pimenta, por que é o que você está parecendo agora, um pimentão. – zombou Harry, caindo na gargalhada.

Todos riram, ficaram lá um bom tempo, na verdade o mais importante para eles era que mesmo com a guerra, eles podiam sorrir, então soou o sinal da primeira aula, mas o que eles não perceberam que estavam sendo observados por um certo Malfoy.

As aulas aconteceram normalmente, todos adoraram Tonks como professora, ela com o seu jeitinho distraído realmente fizeram a diferença. Ela até era brava, mas sem deixar a aula chata ou monótona.

Na hora do jantar, Harry tentava convencer Hermione a deixá-lo ir com ela na monitoria.

- Vamos Mione, eu vou a com a minha capa, ele nem vai me ver! – insistiu.

- Não, não tem motivo, já falei milhões de vezes que o Malfoy não vai me fazer _nada_. – Mione enfatizou a palavra "nada" e acrescentou rápido antes que Harry a cortasse. – O máximo que ele pode fazer é me chamar de sangue-ruim, mas já estou tão acostumada que nem ligo.

- Mas Mione...

- Olha Harry, se eu achasse necessário, realmente não hesitara em te levar como meu segurança, mas não há porque, entenda! Tem certas coisas pelas quais temos que passar, e EU tenho que passar por isso. Eu não posso enfrentar Voldemort, você terá que fazê-lo, mas fazer essa merda de monitoria com Malfoy é algo pelo qual eu tenho que passar, e não vou morrer por isso. – Hermione explicou a Harry como se ele fosse uma criança. – E Harry, se eu imaginar que você irá comigo, vou ficar muito, mas muito brava.

- Está bem, mas qualquer coisa, use nossas moedas, ok?

Harry se referia a moeda que a AD usará para marcar suas reuniões, criação de Hermione, que eles mantinham.

- Se isso for deixar você mais tranqüilo, tudo bem! Agora eu tenho que ir. – ao dizer isso, Hermione se levantou, dando um belo sorriso para os garotos. – Afinal, depois de dizer que não tolero atrasos, não posso me atrasar. E vocês, não deixem de procurar pistas, estão me ouvindo! – ordenou Hermione, em um tom mandão.

- Sim comandante! – respondeu Rony, batendo contingência para Mione.

- Muito bem soldado, continue assim! – brincou Mione, respondeu a contingência e saiu do Salão Principal.

Quando Hermione chegou à sala da monitoria, Draco já estava lá.

- Não era você que não tolerava atrasos? – a voz de Draco, exalava ironia.

- Mas eu não estou atrasada, Malfoy, você que chegou adiantado!

- E nós vamos ficar discutindo isso aqui, vamos fazer o que temos a fazer de uma vez! – provocou Draco sorrindo como se tivesse ganhado um jogo.

Draco e Hermione já estavam monitorando há trinta minutos, quando Draco começou um assusto.

- Você é sempre tão mandona?

- Só quando estou perto de pessoas como você! – na verdade a garota se surpreendeu com o fato de Draco puxar um assunto.

- E o que te faz pensar que pessoas como eu, te obedeceriam? – retrucou Draco, provocante.

- Pessoas como você, Malfoy, sempre são volúveis e tem medo.

- E porque eu teria medo de você, sua Sangue-Ruim? – Draco ficou visivelmente irritado com a provocação da garota.

- Porque você é fraco, tão fraco que nem o objetivo de matar Dumbledore você conseguiu cumprir. – Hermione teve medo do efeito daquelas palavras, mas seu sangue estava fervendo e a raiva que sentia por ele, aumentando.

- Isso quer dizer que eu não sou um assassino, e não que sou um covarde! – Draco estava próximo a Hermione e sua voz e seu olhar eram ameaçadores, quando de repente ele se afastou. – Mas eu não quero brigar com você, não foi para isso que eu voltei.

- E voltou para que então? – a lembrança de Dumbledore fez com seu rosto queimasse de raiva.

- Granger, eu sei que não te devo satisfação, mas por algum motivo, que eu não sei qual, preciso te dizer uma coisa.

- E o que é? – perguntou Hermione, intrigada, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Bem... é... eu não queria ter feito, bem... o que eu fiz no ano passado. Nunca quis matar Dumbledore, nem entregá-lo a ninguém. – quando terminou a frase, Draco parecia ter tirado um peso enorme de suas costas.

- Você quer dizer que foi obrigado, ou coisa do tipo?

- Na verdade ou fazia aquilo, ou minha mãe morria. – Draco parecia estar sendo sincero e Hermione ficou um tempo sem saber o que dizer.

- Mas porque você não pediu ajuda? – foi a única coisa que veio a cabeça dela.

- A quem? A você ou ao Potter? – perguntou ironicamente. – O que vocês diriam se eu dissesse que o Lord ordenou que eu ajudasse os Comensais a entrar no castelo e que eu matasse Dumbledore.

- Não sei, mas tentaríamos ajudar de alguma maneira, você podia ter pedido ajuda ao próprio Dumbledore, ele com certeza pensaria em algo. Harry disse que Dumbledore sabia que você estava sendo controlado por Voldemort.

Draco abaixou a cabeça de vergonha. – Tive medo Hermione, quando eu faço bobagens não tenho amigos, pais ou o Dumbledore para me dar respaldo, estou sempre sozinho, meus atos, minhas responsabilidades, minhas conseqüências, meus medos são sempre só meus, e não há ninguém com quem eu possa dividir.

Hermione entrou em um pequeno choque em ouvir o seu nome saindo da boca do Malfoy, que quase não prestará atenção no que Draco havia dito.

- Co...mo...? – gaguejara ela!

- Como o que? Ah desculpe, eu falei seu nome, não foi por mal! – Hermione então saiu do choque.

- Não, tudo bem, quer dizer, só não tente me chamar de nada mais íntimo. – brincou a grifinória. – Eu imagino que não deve ter sido fácil, afinal é a vida da sua mãe... Mas você tem amigos Malfoy, Crabbe, Coyle, Parkinson.

- Belo exemplo, o que me admira é que alguém que acredite tanto em amizade quanto você, e diz tanto que seus amigos são os melhores, me diga que essas pessoas possam apoiar alguém. – Hermione ficou desconcertada com a resposta de Draco, ele estava coberto de razão.

- Mas então quer dizer que você ainda está do lado deles? Afinal, a vida da sua mãe ainda está em jogo! – Hermione fez essa pergunta com medo da resposta, por algum motivo que ela desconhecia, ela não gostaria que fosse afirmativa.

- Não, quer dizer, eles pensam que sim, mas eu não estou, nunca quis estar, nunca quis essa guerra. Na verdade, eu quero mais é que o Potter vença logo essa guerra e o ELE desapareça de vez.

Hermione franziu o cenho com a resposta de Malfoy, ela sabia que não deveria perguntar, mas a curiosidade não deixou escolha.

- Draco, você tem alguma missão agora?

Eles estavam em frente ao lago da Lula Gigante, o rapaz ficou um momento em silêncio e olhando para a garota com um meio sorriso.

- Vê se não vai ficar mal acostumada, não é todo dia que eu permitirei que você me chame pelo meu primeiro nome, e também não é todo dia que eu te chamarei pelo seu primeiro nome. – Hermione também sorriu. – Granger, sempre tem missões, talvez até meu pai, em Azkaban tenha alguma. – terminou ele, derrotado.

- Você tem que matar alguém agora? – Hermione não conseguia se controlar, ela pensava e as coisas saiam da sua boca, quase que automaticamente. Ela já pensava em algum tipo de tortura para tentar diminuir a culpa que sentia em estar tendo uma conversa civilizada com Draco.

- Na realidade eu não passei nesse teste, - ele sorriu triste. – minha missão não é tão simples assim dessa vez! Devo enfraquecer Potter, de qualquer maneira, mesmo que seja, - disse ele olhando para a garota sorrindo – roubando você dele.

- E é por isso que você está conversando comigo agora? – Hermione ficou estarrecida. Por Merlim, ela estava caindo no plano dele, o que ela tinha na cabeça? Ou o que ele tinha na cabeça para falar isso para ela?

- Sim Granger! – respondeu ele, um pouco alterado. – E é por isso que eu estou te revelando todo o plano DELE!

- Desculpe Malfoy. - respondeu Hermione, sem graça, aquilo era óbvio, mas porque então ele estava contando tudo aquilo para ela?

- O fato é, ele tem que achar que eu estou fazendo alguma coisa para prejudicar o Potter, então, como eu não quero fazer isso, e somente assim minha mãe não correrá riscos, eu pensei em falar com você, para te pedir... te pedir ajuda, afinal você é o gênio, não!? – Draco respirou aliviado, como a muito não fazia.

Hermione fitou o rapaz por longos minutos, pensando em algo.

- Eu não sei o que dizer, bem talvez você possa se aproximar da gente como se fosse um agente duplo, como quem só quer informações.

- Você acha que o Potter e o Weasley vão aceitar isso?

- De verdade? Não! Mas eu vou tentar falar com eles, então quem sabe eles aceitam.

Draco pegou a mão de Hermione sorrindo. – Muito obrigado, Granger, mas não acredito que isso vá funcionar, eles me odeiam.

- Eu também te odiava...

_Como assim odiava? Hermione Granger você está louca?_

Pensou Hermione, e soltou as mãos de Draco.

- Ou melhor, odeio, mas a situação é diferente agora, não somos mais crianças brigando para tirar a nota mais alta.

Draco sorriu olhando para baixo e depois para Hermione. – Você tem razão, mas de qualquer maneira, você é diferente deles, Dumbledore tinha razão. – Hermione pediu silenciosamente para que Malfoy parasse de sorrir daquele jeito.

- Como assim? – ela estava exasperada.

- É meio louco - o sorriso de Draco estava maior agora. – , mas já é bastante louco eu estar aqui me abrindo para você. Então, dizer isso ou não definitivamente não vai mudar a situação, - Hermione tentou se concentrar no que Draco falava e não no sorriso dele. – Dumbledore, ele apareceu para mim. Na verdade, foi ele quem falou para eu confiar em você, e eu disse a ele que você sequer me ouviria, então, ele me disse que você era diferente. Eu não devia subestimar tanto aquele velho!

- Você está querendo me dizer que Dumbledore apareceu para você e mandou você me pedir ajuda?

- Sim, foi isso que eu disse.

- O que mais ele falou? Ele virou um fantasma? – Hermione estava afoita.

- Não, quer dizer, eu sonhei com ele, mas foi bem real! Ele só me disse para te pedir ajuda e que eu era mais capaz do que eu imaginava. O problema dele sempre foi confiar demais nas pessoas. – Draco parecia chateado agora. – De pensar que ele confiou no Snape até o último segundo! – Draco ficou extremamente alterado ao falar de Snape.

Hermione continuava de boca aberta, aquilo era verdade? E se fosse, por que Dumbledore pediu para Malfoy procurá-la? O que ela poderia fazer?

- Draco, quer dizer, Malfoy, eu preciso de um tempo para pensar nisso tudo! Você me parece sincero, mas eu não sei! É arriscado confiar assim em você depois de tudo. Quero dizer, tantas coisas aconteceram que eu não estou certa se devo.

Draco abaixou a cabeça no mesmo momento, a cara que ele estava, fez com que Hermione pensasse em abraçá-lo e dissesse a ele que tudo estava bem, mas ela não podia.

- Eu entendo Granger. – Draco deu um sorriso derrotado para ela. – Eu não deveria ter esperado outra coisa. – Bem, disse ele olhando no relógio, o horário de monitoria acabou, posso ir?

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça, ela precisava pensar, ficar sozinha, decidiu que ficaria ali mais um pouco. Draco estava indo embora quando perguntou:

- Você não vem? Pode ser perigoso!

- Não, vou ficar um pouco mais, não vai acontecer. – e Draco se foi.

Hermione ficou olhando para o lago por quase uma hora, quando decidiu voltar, e fazer o que ela mais desejava, dormir! Quando chegou na sala comunal encontrou um Harry sentado e com cara de poucos amigos.


	6. Lado a Lado com o Inimigo

**6 - Lado a lado com o inimigo**

- O que aconteceu Mione? Já faz mais de uma hora que o horário de monitorar acabou. Por Merlim eu estava desesperado. – Harry parecia louco. – Ele tentou algo não foi, Malfoy aprontou de novo. Eu sabia, não devia ter permitido, eu vou matá-lo!

- Hey, Harry calma, não foi nada disso. Na verdade, Malfoy me falou algumas coisas... – mas antes que Hermione pudesse terminar Harry voltou a tagarelar.

- Ele tentou te enganar, te fazer acreditar nele, desgraçado, ele vai pagar. – foi então, que Hermione viu que contar com a ajuda de Harry era impossível, e decidiu terminar o assunto. Draco tinha razão, Harry não aceitaria.

- Harry, me deixe falar, ok! – falou irritando-se. – Malfoy não me falou nada que prestasse, então ficamos mudos até o fim da monitoria, e quando terminou eu decidi ficar um pouco lá fora, pensando. – concluiu Hermione.

- Posso saber em que você pensava?

Harry tinha se acalmado, e olhava para Hermione com um olhar protetor e ao mesmo tempo um olhar clamando por atenção.

- Nisso tudo Harry, na guerra, em Voldemort, em mim, em você, em Malfoy, enfim no que tenho vivido.

- E o que pensou sobre você e eu? – perguntou o garoto, passando os braços na cintura da castanha. – Me deixaria feliz? – Harry sorria agora.

- Harry, não sei... – Hermione saiu do abraço de Harry. – na verdade, te pedi um tempo e você não está me dando.

- É, você está certa, como sempre. Eu juro Mione que te darei o seu tempo, mas quero te pedir algo antes que eu o faça.

Hermione que antes olhava para baixo, encarou os olhos verdes de Harry. – Quero que me dê um beijo de boa noite.

Hermione foi beijar o rosto do amigo, porém Harry a beijou com mais paixão que das outras vezes, aquela sensação era magnífica, beijar Harry era tão gostoso e tão tranqüilizante, era como se nada de mal pudesse acontecer, era acolhedor, era como um sonho, e ela poderia beijá-lo a noite inteira.

- Está livre agora, senhorita Granger... – disse Harry quando a soltou. – Só volto a beijá-la agora, quando você desejar, ok!

_Então, pode continuar_. Pensou Hermione.

- Está bem senhor Potter, eu agradeço.

Depois disso, cada um seguiu o seu destino, e quando Hermione chegou ao seu quarto, não conseguiu dormir, não pelo beijo de Harry, já estava se acostumando a eles, mas pelas palavras de um certo Malfoy.

No dia seguinte, quando Hermione desceu para o café, falou bom dia a todos, porém Gina não respondeu, Hermione achou que a ruiva poderia estar com sono, porém durante o dia Gina simplesmente ignorou o fato de Hermione tentar falar com ela. A castanha sentia que tinha a ver com um certo par de olhos verdes.

Na quarta-feira, era o dia da monitoria com Harry e Padma. Hermione sabia que a garota ia irritá-la, pois desde que Cho saiu do colégio, Padma, como sua amiga, sentiu necessidade de tomar o lugar da amiga e passou a dar em cima do Harry sem nenhum pudor. Não que Hermione tivesse ciúmes de Harry, mas porque era extremamente desagradável ver alguém se insinuando da maneira que ela se insinuava a alguém.

A noite correu melhor do que Hermione previu, Padma deu em cima de Harry, que para variar ficava com cara de bobo, até que delicadamente, Hermione mandou Padma parar caso não quisesse perder o cargo.

Depois que voltou dessa monitoria, Harry e Hermione discutiram algum tempo, porque Harry estava realizado dizendo que a garota sentia ciúmes dele, depois de muito tentar explicar que não era isso, Hermione simplesmente desistiu e foi para o seu quarto. Ao chegar lá viu uma coruja preta bicando sua janela, ela parecia um pouco cansada como se estivesse ali há algum tempo. Hermione deixou que a coruja entrasse e lhe deu água, depois de pegar o pergaminho que a mesma trazia.

_Granger,_

_Não sei se já pensou, mas o fato é que preciso de ajuda._

_Você pode me encontrar agora no corujal?_

_É urgente._

_Aguardo resposta._

_Draco Malfoy_

O que Draco poderia querer com ela aquele horário? Seria um truque? Não, Draco não parecia disposto a isso.

_Malfoy,_

_Espero que não seja uma brincadeira,_

_Meu dia não foi muito fácil hoje._

_Estarei lá em 15 minutos._

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione precisava de um banho, e em 10 minutos estaria pronta, mas pediu 15 para não se atrasar. Ela colocou uma camisola cor de rosa de seda, fazia muito calor, e por cima um roupão que fazia conjunto com a camisola.

Quando chegou ao corujal, Hermione encontrou Draco com um roupão grosso verde musgo, por cima daquilo que parecia ser um pijama de seda creme, ele estava lindo, os cabelos molhados como se tivesse acabado de sair do banho, o cheiro dele de menta estava empestando o corujal. Quando a viu, Draco ficou boquiaberto com o como ela estava linda daquele jeito, aquele perfume de quem acaba de sair do banho, mas o de Hermione era diferente, o cheiro dela lembrava o de rosas, deixando Draco entorpecido, sem resistir, a abraçou com força, e falou somente:

- Que bom que você veio.

Eles ficaram naquele abraço por um tempo, Hermione sentiu novamente o desejo de ajudá-lo, de dar apoio a ele, abraçar Draco Malfoy era algo novo, o cheiro dele a deixou meio zonza, mas o pior foi o contato com o corpo dele, e que corpo, Malfoy era lindo, a deixou sem pensar, eram tantas sensações, desejo, ternura, raiva, carinho, tantas coisas que mesmo que ela tentasse distinguir seria impossível, pois Draco Malfoy a deixava sem chão. Depois de algum tempo abraçados, a garota se soltou, olhou para Draco e perguntou: - O que está acontecendo?

- Minha mãe, veja isso. – Draco entregou a Hermione o Profeta do Diário, onde tinha uma foto de Narcisa Malfoy, com cara de desnorteada, sumindo e desaparecendo.

**_Família Malfoy em crise_**

_**Após a prisão de seu marido, Lúcio Malfoy, a Sra. Malfoy pareceu ter ficado completamente desnorteada. Afinal, não sendo o bastante ter o marido em Azkaban, o filho Draco Malfoy não parece estar cumprindo o seu papel de homem do lar, afinal o garoto decidiu voltar a Hogwarts mesmo depois do escândalo do ano passado, quando o herói Harry Potter, testemunhou dizendo que o garoto Malfoy não tinha matado o nosso querido amigo, Alvo Dumbledore. Draco parece estar em cima do muro, talvez o garoto não saiba que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado não aceita esse tipo de coisa.**_

_**O fato é que Narcisa está desaparecida á uma semana, exatamente o tempo em que o garoto está no colégio. O que nos faz pensar que pode ser uma maneira que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado encontrou de intimidar o rapaz, caso ele pense em mudar de lado. E agora? Será que o rapaz vai seguir as regras do Senhor das Trevas ou seguirá pelo caminho iluminado do bem, mesmo que sua mãe morra por isso? Draco Malfoy seria capaz de matar nosso herói Harry Potter? Como Minerva McGonagall permitiu que um aprendiz de delinqüente voltasse ao convívio de todos que freqüentam Hogwarts? O que o Triunvirato fará agora?**_

_**São perguntas que não querem calar meu caro leitor, mas só o tempo irá nos responder.**_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

- Francamente, quem essa mulher pensa que é? – Hermione estava indignada. – Não se preocupe, vou dar um jeito nela.

Hermione sabia que Rita era animaga, mas que não era registrada no ministério, o que ela realmente não sabia, é o porque tinha liberado aquela jornalista a voltar a escrever no Profeta, nada que ela não pudesse resolver.

- Você realmente não tem notícias da sua mãe?

- Infelizmente tenho, na verdade ela é prisioneira, e só será libertada quando tiverem uma prova de minha lealdade, falei com ela hoje, e ela me pareceu tão estranha. – os olhos de Draco encheram de lágrimas. – Me pareceu estar ficando louca. – então, o loiro, voltou a abraçar a castanha, que dessa vez o abraçou forte também, e acariciou o cabelo dele.

- Hey, calma Draco, tudo vai melhorar, eu prometo. Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso. Se é de uma prova que ele precisa, ele vai ter. – Hermione estava enxugando uma das lágrimas de Draco. – Que tipo de coisa seria uma prova para eles?

- Não sei.

- E se... Bem você e eu fingíssemos estar virando amigos?

- Não sei Hermione, eu não sei! Não acho que eles acreditariam que você aceitaria ser minha amiga.

- Então o que?

- Sei lá, dizem que mulheres só aceitam determinados homens quando se apaixonam...

- Você está sugerindo que a gente namore?

- Você faria isso por mim? – Draco, perguntou aquilo como uma criança pergunta se pode ficar acordada até mais tarde por causa do desenho favorito.

- Draco, isso é loucura...

- Eu sei, mas não vejo outro jeito.

- Está bem, não sei exatamente o porque, mas acredito em você, você não é mal como desejou um dia ser. Quando sua mãe estiver livre, vou tentar tirá-la da mansão Malfoy, pedir ajuda à Ordem e abrigá-la, vamos ajudá-los Draco, eu prometo. – Hermione sorriu ao ver a cara de Malfoy, ele parecia ter ganhado uma bicicleta no natal.

- Nunca ninguém me ajudou sem pedir nada em troca.

- Mas quem disse que é de graça. – falou Hermione séria, deixando Malfoy com a respiração acelerada. – O preço Draco, é que você seja sincero e que não minta para mim, mas caso isso seja muito difícil para você, ficaria feliz em ter aulas de vôo com você. – a castanha ria para ele agora. Ela só podia estar ficando louca, ela simplesmente aceitou namorar Draco Malfoy, para salvar a mãe dele.

- Bem, mesmo que seja muito difícil para mim não mentir, eu vou tentar, mas de qualquer maneira, prometo que darei aulas de vôo, afinal, sou seu namorado agora, não!?

- Ops, vamos definir isso Draco, não é de verdade, nós só fingiremos.

- Sim, mas tem que parecer real, para a notícia se espalhar. – falou Draco, coçando a cabeça, tímido.

- É verdade, mas só parecer. Por Merlim o Harry vai me matar por isso. – Hermione fez sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Pode deixar que eu te protejo. – Draco estava rindo de novo, Hermione tinha vontade de proibi-lo de sorrir daquele jeito, mas era tão vê-lo feliz.

- Draco, eu vou precisar de um tempo, pelo menos um dia para conversar com o Harry e o Rony. – Draco fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Nunca terei como agradecê-la por isso Hermione.

- Simplesmente continue sendo assim.


	7. Que Comece a Guerra

**7 - Que comece a guerra!**

- Harry, Harry... – Hermione estava correndo atrás do amigo, que tinha acabado de sair do treino de quadribol depois da aula.

- Oi Mi, aconteceu alguma coisa. – perguntou o moreno se aproximando voando da amiga.

- Você pode descer dessa vassoura? Preciso falar com você.

- Hum, espera só eu tomar um banho rápido, então conversamos.

- Harry, tem que ser... – antes que Hermione terminasse a frase o amigo voltou a voar. – Daqui a pouco Mi!

Hermione esperou por Harry na sala comunal da Grifinória, e depois de 20 minutos o rapaz apareceu.

- Francamente, Harry como você demora!

- É que eu tenho que ficar cheiroso quando te encontro. – respondeu o moreno, piscando.

- Você já é cheiroso por natureza. – respondeu a amiga. – Mas vamos, vamos a um lugar mais tranqüilo, preciso falar com você, vamos até a sala da monitoria.

- Onde você quiser.

Então, os dois se dirigiram à sala. Quando chegaram, Hermione trancou a porta.

- Hum... estou gostando do clima de mistério! – brincou Harry.

- Harry, não quero que sejamos interrompidos, é só isso.

- Está bem, mas o que me dá a honra de ficarmos à sós hoje?

- Bem, Harry, o fato é que eu já pensei sobre nós dois e já tenho uma resposta.

- E qual é a resposta? – Harry estava ansioso.

- Eu acho que é melhor nós deixarmos as coisas como estão. Tenho medo de perder sua amizade.

- Isso não vai acontecer! – retrucou Harry, exasperado.

- Harry, por favor, deixe-me terminar. – Harry abaixou a cabeça. – Tem outra coisa também, eu... bem... eu estou apaixonada por outra pessoa.

- Como?

- Aconteceu, eu não planejei. – ela se apreçou em completar.

Harry sentou em uma cadeira, com as mãos no rosto. Hermione se sentiu com o coração partido em ver o garoto daquela maneira.

- Quem?

Hermione deu um longo suspiro, e demorou a responder, dizer a Harry que ela estava namorando Draco Malfoy não seria fácil. Até porque, das muitas situações que ela imaginava ter que arrumar uma saída, nenhuma era tão difícil como essa. Mas ela não tinha opção.

- Draco.

- Malfoy??? – Harry levantou e segurou a castanha com força pelos punhos. Estava transtornado.

- É! – Hermione respondeu quase chorando. – Harry, você está me machucando. – a última parte saiu como um suplício, ela não falou balbuciou.

- EU, TE MACHUCANDO! FRANCAMENTE, HERMIONE, VOCÊ ME FALA QUE ESTÁ APAIXONADA POR DRACO MALFOY DEPOIS DE EU ME DECLARAR A VOCÊ, E TEM CORAGEM DE DIZER QUE EU ESTOU TE MACHUCANDO. – Harry chacoalhava a garota enquanto berrava.

- Harry, me deixa explicar, por favor. Eu não queria, mas aconteceu. – Hermione estava chorando, então Harry a soltou.

- E você realmente acha que isso tem explicação? – havia ódio nos olhos de Harry. Hermione nunca o virá assim.

- Tem. – respondeu a garota, passando as mãos nos antebraços vermelhos.

- E qual é? – perguntou, sarcástico. Aquele não parecia Harry. Hermione não esperava que ele a desejasse felicidades, mas isso...

- Draco, não é como nós imaginamos, ele não é tão mau assim.

- Com certeza não, imagine você, alguém que libera a entrada de Comensais da Morte no castelo para um ataque que matou ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Dumbledore. Coisa, que por sinal era missão dele, mas ele é tão covarde que não conseguiu, então, entregou a sua missão ao Snape. – Harry recuperou fôlego, e se apressou em dizer. – Ah, sem esquecer que o "bom moço" é um COMENSAL DA MORTE. Realmente, ele não deve ser tão mau assim! – Harry quase cuspiu a parte em que disse que Draco era um comensal. Ele estava vermelho e se não fosse pelo cabelo, pareceria um dos Weasleys.

- O fato de ele não ter matado Dumbledore não o transforma em um covarde, apenas não o torna um assassino. – Hermione se lembrou das palavras do próprio Draco.

- Ah sim, como eu sou tolo, não é. Boa pessoa, esse Malfoy! – Harry então pegou um dos livros que estavam sobre a mesa e jogou na prateleira, Hermione estava com medo do amigo.

- E qual a explicação que você vai me dar pelos anos em que ele te chamou de sangue-ruim? Era uma expressão carinhosa, por acaso? – Harry retrucara, irônico, estava descontrolado.

- Ele era uma criança, nós crescemos. Harry, ele era um babaca, ...

- E quando foi que ele deixou de ser? Foi na monitoria, né?! – Harry bateu na própria testa. – Como eu sou burro, por isso você quis ir sozinha, por isso sabia que nada aconteceria.

- Não, não foi por isso, quero dizer, não existia nada até então, mas na monitoria nós conversamos, lembra que eu tentei te falar isso?

- E eu falei que ele estava tentando te enganar? Me lembro sim. – Harry disse sarcástico.

- Ele não está mentindo para mim, ele fez o que fez porque a mãe dele estava sendo ameaçada.

- A mãe dele também não presta, basta dizer que ela o colocou no mundo.

- Harry, não fale assim, por pior que ela seja, é a mãe dele!

- É uma desgraçada! É isso que ela é. E merecia estar morta!

- O fato de você não ter sido criado por sua mãe, não te dá o direito de falar assim da mãe dos outros.

- Desculpe, eu me esqueci que não podia ir contra o Malfoy, porque graças à gente da LAIA DELE A MINHA MÃE ESTÁ MORTA. – Harry virou as costas para ir embora.

- Harry, por favor, me desculpe, não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

- Mas disse. – Harry deu uma última olhada em Hermione antes de sair.

Hermione ficou na sala da monitoria. Quando Gina e Zanbini chegaram, ela estava sentada encostada na parede com os olhos e os braços vermelhos.

- Mione, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Gina, esquecendo a raiva que estava da amiga.

- Ah Gina, se eu te contasse! – Hermione respondeu, abraçando a amiga que estava agachada na mesma altura que a castanha.

- Então me conte! – disse a ruiva, acariciando o cabelo da amiga.

- Não, não é hora. – respondeu olhando para Zabini.

- Ah, essa cobra! – falou Gina, com desprezo.

- Não fale assim. Vocês se importam de monitorarem sozinhos?

- Por mim não! – disse Zabini que, olhava para a ruiva com segundas intenções.

- Vá pro inferno seu peçonhento. Mione, vá dormir, amanhã conversamos, está bem? E não se preocupe que ele não vai se atrever a chegar perto de mim! – disse Gina, olhando para o garoto com um olhar assassino.

- Obrigada, Gina. – Hermione abraçou a amiga mais forte e só depois a deixou sair. Hermione passou a noite na sala da monitoria. Estava sem forças para se levantar.

No dia seguinte, Draco estranhou quando Hermione não apareceu para o café. Será que ela havia desistido e estava sem coragem para dizer? Ele pedia silenciosamente para que isso não tivesse acontecido. Ele já não via mais a garota com os mesmos olhos, gostava de estar perto dela, sentir o cheiro dela, o abraço dela, ouvir o modo dela de falar, e o como se sentia bem ao seu lado. Ele tinha medo de que, como todos os outros, ela o deixasse sozinho no primeiro desafio. Ele gostaria que ela fosse realmente diferente.

No meio desses pensamentos, Draco não viu Harry se aproximando, e levou um susto quando o moreno foi para cima dele.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA? COMO A CONVENCEU? – Harry segurava Draco pela gola da camisa. Todos se voltaram para os dois, e Rony e Gina foram para perto do amigo, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. O mesmo fizeram Grabbe e Coyle.

- Me solta Potter, eu não fiz nada!

- COMO OUSA ME DIZER QUE NÃO FEZ NADA, ELA ME DISSE QUE ESTÁ APAIXONADA! QUE TIPO DE MAGIA VOCÊ USOU?

Ela não havia o abandonado, não tinha desistido dele. Esse pensamento fez Draco sorrir. E ver Draco sorrir fez Harry ficar mais irado e puxar Draco para mais perto dele.

- O quê? A Mione está apaixonada por ele? – perguntou Rony, confuso.

- Então foi isso! – disse Gina.

- Não fiz nada, não tem magia, simplesmente aconteceu, eu também estou apaixonado. – Draco respondeu, sorrindo.

- NÃO BRINQUE COMIGO, MALFOY. VOCÊ NÃO SABE DO QUE SOU CAPAZ. – Harry estava ameaçando Draco, então Hermione apareceu.

- Solte-o Harry, eu já te disse que Draco não fez nada. – a voz de Hermione estava decidida.

Ouvir a voz dela acalmou o coração de Draco e fez com que Harry o soltasse e se virasse para a garota, que estava próxima aos dois.

- Imperius, Mione, foi esse o feitiço. Eu passei a noite pensando, só pode ser! – Harry falou isso com tanta esperança, segurando os braços da garota, como se não houvesse outra explicação.

- Não Harry, não há feitiço... Me solte, por favor, estou um pouco dolorida. – Hermione disse a última frase com uma certa amargura, estava pálida e com olheiras enormes, com uma blusa longa, para esconder as mãos de Harry que estavam desenhadas nos braços da garota. Ela tinha tentado se maquiar, mas foi em vão.

- A única magia que existe é o amor, eu estou apaixonada por ele, e é isso!

Começaram os burburinhos no Salão Principal, todos olhavam e comentavam o que estava acontecendo.

- Impossível! Não pode ser verdade. – exclamou Harry, desnorteado, soltando a garota.

- Mas é. – retrucou Draco, ao lado de Hermione, e colocando a mão em sua cintura. – Potter, estou apaixonado por ela e faria qualquer coisa para tê-la ao meu lado. Inclusive, abandonar minhas crenças.

Draco estava tentando ser quem ele não era, não queria brigar com Harry.

- Não tente me enganar, não sou tão tolo! Sei que você está mentindo. Mas se é o que ela quer. – disse Harry, olhando com desprezo para a garota. – Azar dela, simplesmente não conte comigo.

Hermione olhou para o amigo com lágrimas nos olhos, a dor que a garota estava sentindo era visível para quem olhasse nos olhos dela. Quando Harry virou as costas, Rony fez sinal negativo com a cabeça e seguiu o amigo. Gina abaixou a cabeça antes de virar as costas também. Draco, então, virou a garota pelos braços e a abraçou forte, como ela havia feito há duas noites atrás. Mas dessa vez, ele a abraçou para que ela se sentisse segura.

- Venha, vamos sair daqui!

Draco levou a castanha para o jardim do castelo.

- Você parece fraca, tem que comer algo.

Hermione olhou para o rapaz e voltou a chorar. Ele colocou a cabeça da garota em seu peito e ficou acariciando o cabelo dela. Eles não estavam fingindo ali, aquilo era real. Depois de algum tempo, Draco falou:

- Vou buscar algo para você comer.

- Não precisa, não estou com fome, obrigada!

- Quem tem que te agradecer sou eu. Sabe, você ainda pode desistir se quiser.

- Eu sempre vou poder desistir Draco, mas não gosto muito de caminhos fáceis. – disse ela rindo, em meio às lágrimas.

- Percebi. - respondeu Draco, sorrindo também.


	8. Aprendendo a Voar

**8 - Aprendendo a Voar**

**_N/A: A música desse capítulo é Crusing de Gwyneth Paltrow, quem não conhece baixa antes e ouve, é muito fofa!!!! Ela passa (na minha opinião) toda liberdade que a Mione sentiu!_**

_**Obrigada pelos comentários.**_

_**Espero que gostem!**_

_Baby let's cruise  
(Baby vamos viajar)  
Away from here  
(Pra longe daqui)  
Don't be confused  
(Não confunda)  
The way is clear  
(O caminho está livre)_

- Hey Hermione, você sabe que dia é hoje? – perguntou Draco, usando uma roupa confortável e escondendo algo nas costas, ao ver que viu Hermione sair do café da manhã.

- Sei sim, sábado, por que?

- Não!!! É outra coisa, adivinha!!! – disse Draco, colocando a vassoura na cara da garota.

- Draco, eu estava brincando quando falei aquilo. – adiantou Hermione, apavorada. – Não quero aprender a voar, morro de medo só de pensar!

- Ótimo motivo para perder o medo. Além do mais, eu prometi, e para mim promessa é dívida!

- Eu não vou cobrar, não se preocupe. – Hermione tentava se acalmar.

- Mas para mim, – continuou o loiro, puxando a castanha – é uma questão de honra.

- Draco, não! – dizia a garota sendo puxada pelo rapaz.

- Largue a mão de ser medrosa. – os dois caminharam de mãos dadas, sendo observados com curiosidade por quem passava até o campo de Quadribol – até porque você é uma bruxa, e bruxas voam!

Quando chegaram ao campo, já tinha algumas pessoas voando. Hermione tentou fugir, e então Draco a segurou.

- Eu não vou deixar você ir embora. – disse o loiro, olhando nos olhos da garota – Confie em mim, não tenha medo.

_And if you want it, you got it forever  
(E se quiser, você terá pra sempre)  
This is not a one night stand baby, yeah  
(Não é pra ser só uma noite baby (sim))  
So, let the music take you mind  
(Então, deixe a música controlar sua mente)  
Just release and you will find  
(Apenas relaxe e você descobrirá)  
_

Draco parecia ser tão confiável naquele momento, ainda mais olhando daquele jeito, que era impossível dizer não. Hermione sentiu algo novo e diferente, ficar perto de Malfoy, assim, não era seguro.

- Você segura bem forte em mim e pode fechar os olhos se quiser. – explicou ele, enquanto a castanha se ajeitava na vassoura.

- Ok, apenas seguro e fecho os olhos.

- Isso, 1, 2, 3 e já. – então Draco levantou vôo e Hermione deu um gritinho.

- Por Merlim, o que eu estou fazendo?

- Começando a voar, daqui a pouco já teremos altura o suficiente para voar mesmo.

- Não vá muito alto – Draco ficou quieto. – Responde Draco! – ordenou a garota, desesperada.

- Ainda não! – retrucou o loiro, sorrindo.

_You're gonna fly away  
(Você vai voar para longe)  
Glad you're goin' my way  
(Fico feliz que você esteja no meu caminho)  
I love it when we're cruisin' together  
(Adoro quando estamos viajando juntos)  
Music is played for love  
(A música é tocada para o amor)  
Cruisin' is made for love  
(Viajar é feito para o amor)  
I love it when we're cruisin' together  
(Adoro quando estamos viajando juntos)  
_

- Você tinha razão Draco, isso é maravilhoso. – exclamou a garota, abrindo os braços.

- Se segura, você pirou, foi? Para quem estava com medo, você está bem soltinha.

- Sempre tive vontade de fazer isso, o Harry sempre me falou que não tinha nada igual. – disse a castanha abaixando a cabeça ao lembrar-se do amigo.

_Baby to nigthe  
(Baby, a noite hoje)  
Belongs to us  
(Pertence a nós)  
Everything right  
(Tudo está certo)  
Do what you must  
(Faça o que tiver pra fazer)  
And inch by inch we grow closer and closer  
(E polegada a polegada, ficamos mais e mais perto)  
To every little part of each other  
(Um do outro)_

- Ei, se anima, vocês vão se entender, mas agora curta isso. – Draco começou a fazer manobras com a vassoura.

- Draco, pára, eu tenho medo.

- Calma, vai dar tudo certo.

Harry, Rony, Gina e Luna estavam chegando ao campo.

- Eu vou me sentar, tá bom, meu docinho! – disse Luna, dando um beijo em Rony.

- Está bem meu amor, não vou demorar, tá!

- Melhor, porque assim não sinto tantas saudades!

- Ah, por favor, vocês estão me dando ânsia. – reclamou Gina.

- Não seja invejosa cunhadinha. – brincou Luna, sorrindo.

- Está bem, vamos então. – disse Gina, enjoada.

- Ei, é a Hermione que está lá em cima? – perguntou Harry, nervoso.

- É, parece que é o Malfoy com ela. – respondeu a ruiva.

- Mas ela não morria de medo de voar? Quantas vezes eu me ofereci para ensiná-la – Harry estava inconformado. - Eu vou embora!- disse Harry, decidido.

- Pare de bobagem, você não vai ter como evitá-la a vida inteira! Vamos!

Harry concordou em voar.

- Nunca me senti assim, Draco, tão livre, tão solta, é uma sensação que não tenho palavras para definir.

- Então não defina, nem tudo tem explicação, existem coisas que não teriam graça se pudessem ser explicadas, essas coisas são para serem vividas, aproveitadas, sentidas.Voar, por exemplo. Nada pode definir essa sensação. Então, a graça é não definir.

Hermione sorriu: – E mais uma vez você tem razão, Draco.

_Sooo  
(Então)  
Let the music take your mind  
(Deixe a música controlar sua mente)  
Just release and you will find  
(Apenas relaxe e descobrirá) _

Cruise with me baby  
(Viaje comigo baby)

Ooohh baby let's cruise  
(Oohh, baby, vamos viajar)  
Let's float, let's glide  
(Vamos flutuar, vamos deslizar)  
Let's open up (and go inside)  
(Vamos ficar abertos (e ir fundo))

_And if you want it, you got it forever  
(E se quiser, você terá pra sempre)  
I could just stay here beside you and love you baby  
(Eu poderia só ficar aqui ao seu lado te amando, baby)  
Let the music (take your mind)  
(Deixe a música (controlar sua mente))  
Just release and (you will find)  
(Apenas relaxe e (descobrirá))_

- Draco, eu nunca terei como te agradecer por isso.

- Quem nunca vai ter como te agradecer sou eu, por tudo que você tem feito por mim, ter você por perto, e sendo minha amiga, por confiar em mim, e por me permitir te ensinar a voar.

Nesse momento, Draco relaxou a cabeça no ombro de Hermione. A garota, por sua vez, ficou sem reação. Ter Draco perto daquele jeito, o perfume dele tinha tomado conta dela, ela só não conseguia pensar direito, tê-lo assim era tentador de mais.

_You're gonna fly away  
(Você vai voar para longe)  
Glad you're goin' my way  
(Fico feliz que você esteja no meu caminho)  
I love it when we're cruisin' together  
(Adoro quando estamos viajando juntos)  
Music is played for love  
(A música é tocada para o amor)  
Cruisin' is made for love  
(Viajar é feito para o amor)  
I love it when I love it, I love it  
(Adoro, quando adoro, adoro (Oooh)) _

Cruise with me baby  
(Viaje comigo baby)  
I love it when we're cruisin' together  
(Adoro quando estamos viajando juntos)

- Draco, vamos descer, estou ficando zonza. – Hermione tinha decidido que a melhor maneira era ficar longe do rapaz.

- Você não está bem? – perguntou, preocupado. – Calma, estou descendo.

Então Draco foi para o chão, com uma mão guiando a vassoura e a outra segurando a garota pela cintura.

- Pronto, vamos, vou te levar para a Madame Pomfrey.

- Não é necessário, é apenas um mal estar, já vai passar. – respondeu a garota, sendo amparada, pelo loiro.

- Tem certeza? – Hermione respondia que sim com a cabeça, quando uma vassoura aterrisou bruscamente próximo a eles.

- Ora, ora se não é o mais novo casal de Hogwarts.

- Harry! – Hermione sorria esperançosa.

- Pois não, Srta. Malfoy? – ironizou Harry.

- Não faça isso. – pediu a garota, abaixando o rosto.

- Potter, entendo que você deve estar chateado, mas isso não te dá o direito de magoar Hemione. – foi a primeira vez que Draco não foi arrogante falando com Harry.

- Hum, protegendo a namorada?

- Você não deveria falar assim com alguém que você sempre disse ser sua amiga – respondeu Draco, mantendo a calma. – Além do mais, ela não está se sentindo bem!

- Deixa pra lá. – disse Hermione, virando para ir embora.

- Não tem mais coragem de me encarar, Hermione? – perguntou Harry, apressado antes da castanha sair.

- Sabe o que é, não tenho vontade de encarar esse Harry em que você se transformou. – respondeu a garota, com a voz cansada, olhando para o moreno.

- A culpa é toda sua – retrucou o garoto, olhando para o chão.

- Não culpe os outros pelos seus erros, Harry. Simplesmente saiba que estarei aqui quando você precisar.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou precisar – concluiu Harry, frio.

Hermione fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e foi para dentro do castelo. Então Draco virou-se para Harry e disse:

- Você ainda vai se arrepender por isso. Quando descobrir o quanto ela é especial e diferente, vai se arrepender! - quando Draco terminou de falar, foi atrás da garota.

"Eu sei como ela é especial e diferente, mas também sei que ela não é minha." - pensou Harry.


	9. Jogando com o Amor

**9 - Jogando com o Amor**

Depois daquele dia, Draco e Hermione ficaram bem mais próximos, para que as pessoas realmente acreditassem no namoro deles. Andavam juntos e Draco procurava com Hermione dicas sobre o que poderia ser horcrux. Nem Harry e nem Rony estavam falando com a garota. Até que domingo, enquanto Draco e a grifinória estavam na biblioteca, Gina foi falar com ela.

- Hermione, podemos conversar a sós? – perguntou a ruiva, olhando para Draco.

- Claro! - respondeu a castanha, animada.

- Bem, eu vou saindo, acho que estou sobrando. – Draco disse, divertido. – Até mais, Mi! – Hermione respondeu com um sorriso.

- Me explique, o que está acontecendo? – cobrou a ruiva, sentando-se de frente para Hermione.

- Como assim?

- Francamente né, Mione, você não quer que eu acredite que você simplesmente dormiu um dia odiando Malfoy e acordou no dia seguinte apaixonada por ele!?

- Mas foi isso que aconteceu! – respondeu Hermione, olhando para baixo sem muita segurança.

- Sabe, vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, você não sabe mentir, e eu estou preocupada com você. O que eu realmente quero saber é como em um dia você está de namorico com o Harry e no outro está namorando o Malfoy? – Gina pareceu um pouco alterada.

- Eu não estava de namorico com o Harry?

- Ora, Hermione, eu vi! Vi vocês dois no dia daquela maldita reunião e nos outros dias também, então não me enrole! – Gina falou impaciente. – E não pense que não estou com vontade de avançar em você, porque eu estou! – Gina olhava para Hermione com um olhar assassino. – Mas, para meu azar, eu gosto de você. – concluiu, com cara feia. – E alguma coisa me diz que a senhorita está em apuros.

- Então é por isso que você estava me evitando! Como eu pude deixar isso acontecer?! Gina, a verdade é que Harry confundiu as coisas em relação a mim e eu estava tentando mostrar a ele que isso não tinha sentido!

- Claro, deixando ele te beijar. – retrucou Gina, irônica.

- Eu não tive muitas opções! – Hermione estava sem graça.

- Certo, você não está com cara de quem está mentindo, não é muito fácil resistir ao Harry. - disse a ruiva, aliviada. – mas não pense que vou deixar barato. – disse séria, e depois sorriu para mostrar que estava brincando. – agora me conte sobre o Malfoy!

- Não posso! – disse a garota abaixando a cabeça.

- Confie em mim! – retrucou a ruiva, com um olhar acolhedor, que fez com que Hermione começasse a chorar.

- Foi tudo tão rápido!

- Ok, vamos para um lugar vazio!

As duas foram para a orla da Floresta Proibida.

- Me diga agora, o que aconteceu?

- Foi na monitoria, nós estávamos conversando, Draco se mostrou diferente e até arrependido, me falou que fez o que fez para salvar a mãe dele, como nós havíamos desconfiado, e do nada, me pediu ajuda.

- E por isso que você começou a namorá-lo? – perguntou a ruiva, com certa incredulidade.

- Sim e não, eu pedi um tempo para ver se confiava nele. Então, na quarta-feira, depois da monitoria, eu recebi uma coruja pedindo para que nós nos encontrássemos, e Draco me mostrou a notícia do Profeta do Diário que falava sobre ele e sua mãe. – Gina estava com os olhos arregalados, a curiosidade estava estampada no rosto dela. – E me contou que Voldemort...- Gina fez uma cara feia ao ouvir esse nome. – ameaçou matar a mãe dele caso ele não cumprisse sua missão esse ano.

- E qual é a missão dele? – perguntou Gina, crispando os lábios.

- É virar nosso amigo, para descobrir o que pode machucar Harry, e me controlar para que eu não atrapalhe seus planos.

- No mínimo Vol... Voldemort acredita muito no seu potencial.

- Pois é.

- Mi, mas você está caindo no plano do Malfoy. Quero dizer, ele te conta o plano real, te deixando sem opções a não ser confiar nele e te controla. De alguma maneira ele sabe o que pode machucar o Harry, além de passar para Voldemort até onde estamos chegando em relação as horcruxes! Você pode ter certeza, a mãe dele não será libertada tão cedo. – Gina falou tão rápido e fez com que tudo aquilo parecesse tão óbvio, que Hermione ficou com raiva.

- Você tem razão! Gina, como sou tola! E agora, o que eu devo fazer?

- Hum, fingir que está no jogo dele.

- Não sei como pude cair nessa! – Hermione estava inconformada.

- Tudo bem Mione, eu também já cai no papo dele. - disse Gina, com um sorriso. – Sabe, tenho certeza de que é o olhar dele, evite olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

- Você já ficou com ele? – perguntou Hermione, surpresa.

- Já, foi no ano passado, Harry estava me irritando com a indecisão dele, e eu decidi machucá-lo. Então beijei Malfoy.

- E alguém sabe disso?

- Tirando ele, eu e você, ninguém! Não quero ser expulsa de casa, nem perder todas as chances com Harry, minha raiva já passou.

- Gina, você é louca!

- Ah, por favor, quando ele olha daquele jeito e beija... é muito bom! Confessa você perde o chão, não perde?

Hermione estava boquiaberta, nunca tinha imaginado aquilo, Gina ficando com Malfoy.

- Eu nunca o beijei!

- Como? Não sabe o que está perdendo. – a ruiva estava com a expressão de quem lembrava de algo bom. – Mas de qualquer maneira ainda temos chances, porque dizem que 80 das garotas que beijam o Malfoy se apaixonam, 15 viciam e apenas 5 esquecem, e eu faço parte desse grupo. – disse a garota, com um sorriso maroto. – Não que eu realmente tenha me esquecido, mas do jeito que você é, com certeza se apaixonaria! – completou.

- Porque eu me apaixonaria? Que jeito eu tenho? – Hermione perguntou, ofendida. Afinal, ela não era tão inocente assim.

- Hey, calma. Você não o beijou mesmo, senão entenderia do que estou falando. Ele é diferente de todos os garotos que eu beijei por beijar...

- Que foram muitos, diga-se de passagem. – brincou a castanha.

- Engraçadinha, mas então, de todos, o único que realmente valeu a pena foi ele, aquele loiro é realmente perigoso.

- Ok - Hermione estava constrangida. –, mas vamos voltar ao plano, certo!?

- Ah, sim! Então, você finge que está na dele, mas não fique mais procurando respostas com ele ou qualquer coisa sobre a guerra, a não ser, claro, do lado dele.

- Como assim? – perguntou Hermione confusa.

- Te ver com essa cara faz com que eu me sinta tão esperta! – Gina sorria. - O que quero dizer é investigue você o lado das Trevas.

- Hum, ok! Entendi.

- Ok, mas Mione, nunca nem em sonho o beije, porque senão... – Gina fez uma pausa acompanhada de um longo suspiro. - Estará tudo perdido e eu não quero ver você mais encrencada do que já está.

Hermione deu os ombros. Depois da conversa, as garotas foram para o almoço, Hermione ia se sentar longe dos garotos, mas Gina a puxou e disse:

- Venha, vamos acabar com isso. – e praticamente jogou Hermione entre Harry e Rony, na mesa.

- Ok garotos, parem com babaquices, nossa amiga aqui se apaixonou, o que ela pode fazer, mulheres são bobas assim mesmo!

- Por favor, Gina, não comece. – cortou Harry ríspido.

- Escute aqui Harry, o fato de a Mione ter escolhido o Malfoy a você não a transforma em uma má pessoa. Por favor, ela é nossa amiga. E é assim que vocês a tratam?! A primeira vez que ela decide ousar, vocês lhe viram as costas! – Gina brigou. Harry abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu já falei isso pro meu docinho, não é amor! – Luna olhara melosa para Rony.

Rony ficou sem graça e depois respondeu.

- É, talvez você tenha razão, e de qualquer maneira, estou com saudades de você Mione! – falando, isso abraçou a amiga.

- Eu também Rony.

– Harry? – Hermione chamou o moreno.

- Me desculpe, mas eu não consigo. – ao responder, Harry se levantava para sair quando Hermione protestou.

- Engraçado - Harry estava de costas para a castanha. – você consegue aceitar a morte, lutar contra comensais, lutar contra Voldemort, mas não consegue me perdoar. Francamente, o que eu fiz foi tão grave assim?

Harry olhou para Hermione e respondeu:

- Você me atingiu de uma maneira que ninguém mais poderia, nem Comensais, nem Voldemort conseguiram tanto. Quanto às mortes, eu simplesmente não tive escolha. – Harry abaixara a cabeça naquele momento, Hermione limpou uma lágrima que teimou em cair.

- Eu não tive culpa Harry, fiz o que achei certo, mas nunca saí do seu lado, porque você é meu amigo e permanecerei aqui, mesmo que você não queira.

- E PORQUE FAZ ISSO? PRA ME FAZER SOFRER? EU NÃO QUERO SER APENAS SEU AMIGO HERMIONE, QUERO MAIS QUE ISSO! – berrou Harry.

- Faço isso porque te adoro, porque gosto de estar com você e porque, gostando ou não, você é meu amigo! – ao terminar a frase a garota se sentiu aliviada. Ela estava sendo franca com ela mesma, ela amava Harry, mas como amigo, não como homem.

- Como você é egoísta! Ao menos fique longe de mim, porque ficar perto de você é um tormento, porque não suporto imaginar que aquele maldito tem de você o que eu nunca vou ter, o seu amor.

- É realmente isso que você quer? – perguntou Hermione, choramingando. – Mas eu só vou obedecer se você olhar em meus olhos e dizer que quer que eu nunca mais me aproxime de você.

Eles estavam próximos agora, Hermione olhava vidrada para o amigo, aguardando a resposta, por mais dolorosa que fosse. Harry tentou olhar para a garota duas vezes até conseguir de fato encará-la com os olhos, ele também chorava.

- Não, pior do que te perder para o Malfoy é te perder de vista, eu não consigo ficar sem você.

Harry e Hermione ficaram abraçados por um tempo, Hermione estava chorando no peito do amigo, quando este se afastou, com um sorriso e limpando uma lágrima.

- Ok, mas não quero que ele chegue perto de mim! – cobrou o garoto, enjoado.

- E por acaso Malfoy tem alguma doença contagiosa, Harry? – zombou Gina.

- Não, é que toda vez que eu o vejo, sinto uma imensa necessidade de matá-lo Gina. Isso responde à sua pergunta? – retrucou Harry, segurando Hermione pela cintura para poder olhar para Gina.

- Está bem, Harry, o Draco não vai se aproximar, eu te prometo. – respondeu a castanha, sorrindo.

- E ele deixa você sair abraçando todo mundo por ai? – perguntou Harry, num tom engraçado.

- Harry, Draco é meu namorado e não meu dono. – brincou Hermione, limpando a última lágrima que seus olhos teimavam em derramar.

Eles passaram a tarde de sábado daquele jeito, como os velhos amigos que eram. Depois do jantar, Hermione acelerou todos.

- Vamos, a reunião da monitoria começa em 10 minutos.

Rony fez uma cara desânimo.

- Todos pontuais, que bom. – começou Hermione na sala da monitoria. – Hoje a reunião será mais rápida, vamos começar o sorteio.

- Bem, a Lufa-Lufa começou a semana passada, então essa semana não poderá começar, quem começa então?

- Pode ser a Corvinal. – respondeu Gina com simplicidade.

-Então eu começo. – disse Padma.

- Ok. – respondeu Hermione somente.

No final do sorteio as duplas foram as seguintes:

2ª - Padma e Ernesto Macmillan

3ª - Harry Potter e eu

4ª - Susana Bones e Zabini

5ª - Pansy Parkinson e Miguel Corner

6ª - Luna Lovegood e Ronald Weasley

Sáb – Virgínia Weasley e Draco Malfoy

Dom - Mila Bulstrodeda e Justino Finch-Fletchley

- Alguém tem alguma dúvida, sugestão, reclamação ou afins? – perguntou Hermione. – Ok, o silêncio é o suficiente, quero acrescentar que alguns de vocês – Hermione olhou para Padma. – estavam atentos a outras coisas durante a monitoria, e quero lembrá-los que essa falta de atenção não é conveniente. E também que a partir dessa semana eu posso não estar em todas as monitorias. Boa semana a todos. E estou de olho em vocês!


	10. E Se Fosse Verdade?

**10 - E Se Fosse Verdade?**

_**N/A: A música desse capítulo é Se Quiser, da Tânia Mara.**_

_**Beijão a todos!!!**_

- Mione. – chamou Draco, baixinho, acariciando o rosto dela, tentando não assustar a castanha.

- Draco. – disse Hermione, assustada, levantando na cama.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, coçando os olhos e sentando-se.

- Como chegou aqui?

- Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez. Eu sabia onde era seu quarto e vim saber como você está, afinal, como seus amigos voltaram a falar com você, não quis te atrapalhar. Fiquei muito feliz em ver que você ficou bem. – Hermione sorriu aliviada. Desde a conversa com Gina, tinha a sensação de que Draco a pegaria a qualquer momento, por perceber que ela descobrira o plano dele.

- Estou ótima também, mas nós não podemos conversar amanhã?

- Tá bom – respondeu Draco, com um sorriso sincero. – eu confesso, senti saudades, não estou mais acostumado a não te ver, não falar com você, não ouvir o meu nome falado por você, me dando broncas, enfim, senti sua falta.

Hermione não sabia o que pensar. Era tão bom e tão estranho ter Draco por perto, ela sentia que eu ele sempre estaria ali, e ela também sentira sua falta.

- Senti sua falta também. – respondeu sinceramente. – E agora, o que fazemos? – perguntou, sorrindo confusa.

Draco analisou o quarto de Hermione, era de fato muito bonito, com móveis em marrom escuro e detalhes em dourado e vermelho. O detalhe acompanhava a colcha da cama dela, que era vermelha, com fios dourados. O quarto era grande e no canto direito tinha um espelho enorme. Ao lado do espelho, mais à esquerda, tinha uma escrivaninha cheia de livros empilhados de um lado, e pergaminhos do outro. Tinha também uma pena e um tinteiro. Passando os olhos pelo quarto, Draco riu ao ver Bichento na cama com Hermione, o gato estava ronronando, e parecia querer voltar a dormir, ele tentava se aconchegar na dona, que permaneceu sentada, acariciando a cabeça dele.

- Do que você está rindo? – ela perguntou, voltando-se para Draco.

- Do seu gato, nunca vi mais laranja que esse.

Hermione sorriu.

- Mas me conte, como o Potter te perdoou?

- Coisas da Gina, aquela ruiva é decidida. – respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

Draco estava com uma cara de realizado, era como se tivesse esperado o ano todo por aquele momento.

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto, nenhum dos dois se sentia à vontade.

- Você quer que eu vá embora? – perguntou ele, sem graça, vendo a expressão perdida da garota.

- Acho melhor Draco, amanhã acordaremos cedo.

- Está bem então, eu vou, boa noite. – Draco deu um beijo na testa de Hermione e, quando já estava na porta, ele pediu: - Me peça para ficar!

_**Se quiser fugir  
Pra qualquer lugar que for  
Nem precisa me chamar  
Tão perto que eu estou**_

- Me deixe ficar mais um pouco com você, juro que só quero ficar um pouco mais com você, não farei nada. – Draco estava pedindo como se precisasse daquilo para não ter pesadelos durante a noite.

- Mas isso não faz sentido. – respondeu Hermione, sem saber o que realmente estava acontecendo, apesar de desejar que ele ficasse.

- Porque não? Que mal há nisso? Só quero ficar um pouco mais com você, porque você faz com que eu me sinta bem, que eu me sinta em paz, que eu acredite que tudo vai dar certo. – disse Draco, prendendo os olhos da garota em seus próprios olhos. – Você faz com que eu acredite que minha mãe vai voltar, que a guerra vai acabar e que um dia eu vou acordar e tudo isso não vai ter passado de um pesadelo. Não tenha medo, eu jamais te machucaria.

Hermione não conseguiria dizer não a ele, Draco parecia tão diferente, que pensar no que Gina havia falado machucava Hermione. Ela queria que aquela mudança fosse real, mas tinha medo de acreditar naquilo. E se ela acreditasse e ele a machucasse? E se ela se apaixonasse e ele fosse embora?

_**Mas seu medo de perder  
Não te deixa me olhar  
Esqueça o que passou  
Que tudo vai mudar**_

- No fundo, você faz com que eu acredite nas pessoas, acredite que Dumbledore não errou de novo, que o passado ficou para trás e que tudo vai mudar. – Draco estava contemplando os olhos de Hermione, e o olhar dele passava sinceridade, esperança.

Hermione não tinha forças nem vontade de mandá-lo embora.

- Está bem Draco, venha, fique aqui comigo. – Hermione fez um sinal com a cabeça para ele ir para o lado dela.

Draco sorriu, e foi se deitar ao lado de Hermione. A garota, então, ficou com as costas apoiadas em uma almofada e Draco encostou a cabeça no colo de Hermione, o que fez Bichento levantar. A castanha ficou acariciando o cabelo de Draco e ele aconchegou-se rápido. Hermione demorou para relaxar, mas aos poucos se sentiu à vontade. Ele não parecia ser o que era antes, estava tão doce. Draco passou os braços pela cintura de Hermione, se sentia tão bem ali, tranqüilo, ela era tão especial, ele nunca tinha imaginado que ela seria capaz de ajudá-lo, principalmente quando os amigos lhe viraram as costas. Além do mais, o colo dela era tão bom que ele não pensou duas vezes em relaxar, tanto que em pouco tempo dormiu.

_**Agora eu posso ser seu anjo  
Seus desejos sei de cor  
Pro bem e pro mal você me tem  
Não vai se sentir só, meu amor**  
_

Hermione passou a noite pensando no que estava fazendo, em como aquilo era estranho. De repente sentiu-se mal em pensar que ele podia estar mentindo, ela se sentiu mal em estar traindo a confiança dele. Ele parecia acreditar tanto nela, estava tão entregue. E se ela estivesse cometendo um erro em não acreditar?

E se fosse verdade?

De repente, ela lembrou do dia em que Draco a ensinou a voar e sorriu. Ele não era tão bom ator assim...

Ela tinha vontade de ficar para sempre ali com ele, de esquecer o que a Gina havia falado, esquecer que ele era um sonserino e, segundo ele mesmo, um ex-Comensal. Ela queria esquecer todas as coisas ruins que Draco podia representar, e foi assim que dormiu.

No dia seguinte, quando Hermione acordou, ela estava deitada no peito de Draco, pois a noite, eles tinham mudado de posição.

- Draco, acorda! – chamou baixo, batendo de leve no peito do loiro.

- Hum, Mione... – Draco abriu um sorriso lindo. – Bom dia! – desejou, coçando os olhos.

Draco viu que Bichento estava deitado em sua perna, e pareceu realmete incomodado do loiro se levantar.

- Esse seu gato é muito folgado, sabia?. – Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Bom dia! É melhor você ir, temos o café da manhã, e daqui a pouco nossas aulas começam. – Hermione estava decidida a mudar com Draco. À noite, ela sonhara com ele, e em seu sonho Draco e ela namoravam até que Lucius aparecia e Draco a matava.

- Está bem, mas antes quero te dizer que foi maravilhoso dormir e acordar ao seu lado.

Hermione sorriu sem graça, ela também tinha gostado, tinha sido diferente de Harry. Draco passava a ela calma e tormento, calor e frio, enfim, ele era o equilíbrio de que ela precisava.

Além do mais, o sorriso dele era lindo e o cabelo ficava engraçado, definitivamente, ela nunca havia visto ninguém acordar tão lindo quanto Draco Malfoy.

- Também gostei de tê-lo como convidado, agora vá! – disse Hermione, se convencendo de que era tudo uma farsa.

- Até mais. – Draco, então, foi embora. Hermione decidiu não ficar pensando, aquilo não a faria bem, afinal, tinha pensado tanto que acabou deixando Draco dormir com ela.

Hermione tomou o café da manhã com seus amigos, Harry tirou o Profeta Diário das mãos da garota.

- Você deveria conversar conosco ao invés de ler jornal! – comentou Harry, fazendo uma cara de mandão.

- E você deveria ser mais educado. – retrucou ela, sorrindo, passaram o resto do café conversando sobre a aula da Tonks e o quanto a professora era legal.

- É, amanhã teremos aula com o Gui. – lembrou Ron, com uma cara enjoada.

- Ora, e qual é o problema? – perguntou Harry ao amigo.

- O problema é que se o Gui fizer com o Ron o que fez comigo, meu irmãozinho está ferrado, ele pegou muito no meu pé. – comentou Gina, que acabava de chegar, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros de Harry, que deu os ombros.

- Quem sabe agora o Ron melhora em poções! – ralhou Hermione, o que fez Ron olhar ameaçadoramente para ela.

- Engraçadinha, azar o seu que vai ter que me ajudar mais do que antes.

Hermione riu. – Até parece!

Então, ela olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e viu olhos azuis acinzentados a admirando, e no momento em que ela olhou, Draco sorriu. A castanha deu um sorriso que era para parecer verdadeiro, quando alguém a tirou do transe.

- Ah Mione, você não vai negar ajuda ao meu docinho, não é?! disse Luna, que antes estava com o olhar perdido, toda melosa, acariciando o cabelo de Ron.

- Está bem, Luna! – respondeu Hermione, sorrindo. – Pode deixar que vou ajudar ao seu "Docinho".

O dia correu normal, eles tiveram aula de História da Magia com a turma da Lufa-Lufa. Foi uma aula menos cansativa do que o normal. Depois, fora, dois tempos de Feitiços. Na hora do almoço, Hermione preferiu adiantar alguns trabalhos, não queria cruzar com Draco. Depois do almoço, tiveram um tempo de transfiguração, e para encerrar o dia, Mione seguiu para os dois tempos de Aritimancia.

Hermione ouviu Draco chamá-la no corredor e parou.

- Oi, aconteceu alguma coisa? Hoje no café da manhã, você estava estranha, te procurei mais tarde na hora do almoço e não te encontrei. – perguntou Draco, parecendo preocupado.

- Não aconteceu nada. – Hermione queria parecer sincera. – No café da manhã, a Luna me chamou e eu me distrai, quanto ao almoço, eu não estava com fome, preferi adiantar o trabalho do professor Binns.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Draco, desconfiado.

- Tenho. – respondeu a castanha, séria. – Bom, tenho que ir.

- Vai monitorar hoje?

- Não, vou terminar o trabalho. – Hermione estava sendo fria, mas antes de sair deu um beijo no rosto do loiro. Ela tentou acreditar que tinha feito aquilo para que as pessoas acreditassem que eram namorados, tentou afastar o pensamento de que beijou Draco porque gostava de fazer aquilo. Draco não estava entendendo o porque de ela estar diferente, ele tinha feito alguma coisa?

- Hey, - chamou Draco, quando Hermione virava o corredor. – Se precisar, estarei aqui. – Hermione sorriu. Depois disso, foi para o quarto e ficou tentando entender porque Draco mexia tanto com ela, o porque de ela fraquejar sempre que o via. Então, a castanha enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro, que ainda tinha o cheiro dele, para ver se esquecia, mas sonhou com ele novemente.

No café da manhã, Harry novamente arrancou o Profeta das mãos de Hermione, porém desta vez era para ler um notícia de quadribol.

- Harry, não seja mal-educado! – ralhou a castanha, ligeiramente irritada.

- Ah Mi, depois você lê, é sobre o jogo entre a Inglaterra e a Bulgária, quero ver se o rídiculo do Krum vai jogar.

- Mas qual é a graça de ler jornal depois que a notícia não é mais novidade? Além do mais, não seja tão implicante com o Vítor. – Harry ficou com uma cara engraçada até finalmente responder. – Jornal não tem graça nem quando é novidade, nem quando deixa de ser. O fato, Mi, é que sem notícias de quadribol, o jornal não prestaria para nada, só para dizer mentiras e bobagens. Hermione sabia que Harry estava se referindo ao 5º ano deles na escola. – E quanto ao Krum, - continuou. – ele é um babaca.

Hermione preferiu não discutir, até porque o sinal estava para tocar e ela achou que o suco de abóboras era bem mais interessante do que o Profeta naquele dia. Todos foram para as aulas, tiveram aula do Gui com o pessoal da Corvinal, a aula tinha sido muito boa, Gui era excelente em poções, até porque era um privilégio não ter mais que ver a cara do seboso do Snape.

- Weasley, não é assim. – repreendeu o professor. – Francamente, isso está completamente sem cabimento, vou passar aqui daqui a dois minutos e quero ver esse exercício correto. – Ron ficou vermelho, a idéia de ter o irmão pegando no pé dele o ano inteiro era péssima, mas logo na primeira aula era muito pior, pois todos olhavam para a poção dele abafando o riso. Logo depois, Gui virou-se para Neville.

- Neville, não está certo, a resposta tem que ser mais especifica em como se livrar de um lobisomem. – Neville ficou tímido. – Desculpe professor.

- Não tem problema, é só reler a página 15 do livro, que encontrará um meio de dar uma boa resposta.

Já era comum ver Neville fazendo bobagens, mas ver um professor tão atencioso com ele quanto Gui era novidade, principalmente depois do que tinha acontecido com Ron. Quando a aula acabou, todos estavam indo para o Salão Principal.

- Harry, Ron, eu vou passar no meu quarto e pegar os livros da próxima aula.

- Ok. Não demore.

Quando Harry e Ron se chegaram ao Salão, encontraram Gina, que perguntou por Hermione. Harry explicou que a garota tinha ido até o quarto dela e a ruiva decidiu ir atrás da amiga.

Hermione estava chegando ao seu quarto quando Draco apareceu.

- Mione, chamou ele radiante, obrigado, muito obrigado. – antes que ela pudesse contestar, ele havia pego a castanha pela cintura e rodopiava com ela.

- Mas o que foi? – perguntou Hermione, sem entender, ruborizando.

- Minha mãe, Mione, ela foi libertada, graças a você.

Hermione sorriu. Draco não estava mentindo, era verdade, ele estava mudado, ela podia confiar nele como ele confiava nela, a garota estava tão feliz que não havia percebido que estavam muito próximos. Quando Draco parou de rodá-la. Sem que fosse dita uma só palavra, Draco colocou Hermione no chão. Apesar de ele ser mais alto do que ela, eles ainda estavam muito próximos. Draco estava com uma mão na cintura e a outra no rosto de Hermione. Ele se aproximou e roçou carinhosamente com o nariz no nariz dela, fazendo seus lábios roçarem de leve também, como se estivesse brincando. Hermione não aguentava mais aquela espera, e foi para beijar Draco, que se esquivou e sorriu.

- Não brinque assim, Draco. – Hermione falou tão baixo que quase não dava para ouví-la.

- Mas essa é a melhor parte. – respondeu sorrindo. Que sorriso! Que olhar! E antes de ter tempo para pensar em qualquer outra coisa, Draco estava beijando Hermione. Os lábios do loiro eram macios, era doce beijá-lo, tinha sabor de menta. No ínicio foi um beijo calmo, Hermione sentia como se cada célula de seu corpo necessitasse daquele beijo. Draco pareceu ter compartilhado desse desejo, já que o beijo tornou-se mais intenso. Draco mordia levemente os lábios de Hermione, que a cada mordida se sentia mais arrepiada, era completamente novo. A essa altura, Draco prendia e acariciava Hermione, com uma mão pelas costas nas costas dela e a outra nos cabelos. O toque dele era tão forte e ao mesmo tempo gentil. As mãos de Hermione estavam em volta do pescoço dele. Com uma delas, ela acariciava o cabelo do loiro._  
_

_**Sempre que quiser um beijo  
Eu vou te dar  
Sua boca vai ter tanta sede de me tomar  
Se quiser  
Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas  
Me dê a mão, deixa eu te levar**_

Enquanto a beijava, Draco estava levando Hermione em direção a parede. Após prendê-la, ele começou a descer para beijar o pescoço. A castanha estava fora de si, ambos sentiam o batimento acelerado do coração do outro. Draco dava leves mordidas no pescoço dela, que estava beijando a orelha dele, e a cada beijo que ela aplicava na orelha do loiro, ele a segurava com mais força, trazendo-a para si.

- MIONE, NÃO!

Hermione e Draco se assustaram quando viram Gina.

- Tá louca, Weasley? Quer nos matar? – Draco estava nitídamente sem fôlego.

Gina não deu importância ao que Draco falava, e continuou.

- Mí, você está querendo o que? Por tudo a perder?

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Gina, não é nada disso, nós erramos. – era difícil saber se Hermione e Draco estavam sem fôlego pelo beijo ou pelo susto.

- Não deixe esse canalha te enganar. – Gina parecia desesperada.

- Não Gina, você não entende. – Hermione ainda não conseguia falar.

- Quem não está entendendo sou eu, o que está acontecendo aqui, Hermione? – Draco estava sério, e se afastou de Hermione.

_**Eu penso te tocar  
Te falar coisas comuns  
E poder te amar, o amor mais incomum**_

Quando Hermione olhou para Draco, teve a sensação de que não teria tempo o bastante para se explicar.

- Draco, eu me enganei, achei que você estava me usando, mas já sei que estava errada.

- Se enganou! – Draco colocou as mãos na cabeça. – Quem se enganou fui eu, você tinha um plano, como fui tolo.

– Deixa eu te explicar. – pediu, mas Draco não permitiu.

**Não deixa o medo te impedir  
De chegar perto de mim  
O que aconteceu, ontem  
Não vai mais repetir**

- EU ACREDITEI EM VOCÊ, HERMIONE, mas o erro foi meu, só meu, idiota que eu sou, devia ter me mantido como um Malfoy e não ter confiado em uma sangue-ruim como você.

- Draco, não. – Hermione chorava.

- Eu me entreguei, confiei minha vida a você, a vida de minha mãe, e tudo não passou de um plano, até a briga com o Potter, não foi? Não precisa responder, até porque eu não acreditaria. Como você foi capaz?

- Escuta, a Gina e eu conversamos e então chegamos a conclusão que... – Draco a cortou de novo.

- Chegaram à conclusão de que eu era um Comensal e que tinham que me vigiar, não é? Por isso você estava estranha comigo ontem, mas como você pode, depois de dormimos juntos.

Gina olhou boquiaberta. – Você dormiu com o Malfoy?

- Não é como você pensa, Gina conversamos depois ok!

- Você está caíndo no papo dele!

- GINA, A MÃE DELE FOI LIBERTADA! ME ENTENDE AGORA? NÓS ERRAMOS, eu errei. – Hermione terminou a frase com dor, como ela podia ter feito isso com ele? No fundo, ela sabia que ele não estava mentindo, por que não seguiu seu coração? Maldito medo de amar. Foi isso! Gina ficara muda por alguns segundos, que pareceram uma eternidade para Hermione e Draco, que estavam se encarando.

- Já sei, Mione a libertação da mãe dele estava nos planos, era para que você não deixasse de confiar nele. – Draco olhava indignado para Gina, de onde ela tirava aquilo?

- CALA BOCA, GINA! – ralhou Hermione, desesperada e cansada das bobagens que a ruiva dizia.

- Bem, então é isso. De qualquer maneira Granger, obrigado, pelo menos minha mãe está livre. – Draco disse, indo embora.

**E desde então estar contigo  
Seus desejos sei de cor  
Pro bem e pro mal você me tem  
Não vai se sentir só, meu amor  
Se quiser**

- Falarei com alguém da Ordem para ajudar sua mãe. – concluiu Hermione, derrotada.

Draco olhava para as duas com cara de desprezo.

- Você realmente acha que eu vou permitir que você fique com a minha mãe? Eu NÃO acredito mais em você, não deveria ter acreditado nunca, mas o passado não muda, pessoas não mudam.

- Não foi o que você me disse durante a monitoria. – Ela tentou fazer com que ele parasse para ouví-la. E continuou. – Draco...

- NÃO ME CHAME PELO PRIMEIRO NOME, NÃO SOMOS AMIGOS!

- Certo, Mafoy, não sou eu quem vai cuidar da sua mãe, - Hermione tentava manter a calma. - o fato de não confiar em mim não faz com que as outras pessoas sejam mentirosas também.

- É engraçado – Draco estava voltando a ser o antigo Malfoy, seu ar de superioridade e sua frieza estavam de volta. – vocês insistem em dizer que são bons, que querem derrotar o mal, mas vejo que vocês tem tanta culpa nessa merda toda como "os maus", usam artimanhas tão sujas quanto às deles, para vocês os fins justificam os meios, nem o ideal é diferente, ambos lutam por poder. Vocês não são bons, e não são confiáveis também.__

**Me deixa ser real, e te ajudar a ser feliz  
Porque eu sou o seu fogo  
Tudo o que você quis  
Tudo que você quis**

Foi a primeira vez que Gina pareceu se abater, mas Hermione não permitiu que ela dissesse nada.

- Você está certo, mas ninguém é torturado, nem morto por nós. – Hermione o desafiara.

- Não?! – perguntou, parecendo incrédulo. – Fisicamente talvez não, mas você jogam regras na sociedade, dizendo o que é certo e o que é errado e fazem com que pessoas tenham que se adequar a isso, senão, são excluídas ou marginalizadas, a tortura pscicológica é bem pior, você não acha? – Hermione ficou muda, de alguma maneira ele estava certo. Então Draco continuou cada vez mais alterado. – Bem, não me importa o que você acha, mas não se esqueça de que para a guerra acabar, o Potter terá que matar Voldemort, então vocês matam também.

Gina estava em choque. Hermione perguntou olhando para o chão:

- O que eu devo fazer para você me perdoar?

- Morra!

- E o que você vai fazer agora? – perguntou Hermione, chateada.

- Não é da sua conta. – ao responder isso, Draco virou as costas e saiu, estava longe quando ouviu a voz desesperada de Hermione gritar.

- Eu posso ajudá-lo! Me escuta!

- Mione, ele está mentindo.

- Cala a boca, Gina.

_

* * *

no próximo cap..._

_Merda, merda, merda mil vezes merda, como eu sou burro!_

_**Ele confiou nela, mas ela fez com que ele se arrependesse...**_

_INFERNO, ela me traiu, e eu aqui fazendo versos por ela. Por que eu não consigo odiá-la???_

**_Ele quer vingança..._**

_Como ela ousou fazer algo assim comigo?_

**_Mas talvez, exista algo maior que a raiva e a vingança dentro dele..._**

_Por que ela é meu primeiro e último pensamento do dia?_

**_... e ele só vai conseguir passar por cima desse sentimento maior, se conseguir ser o que ele deseja..._**

_Tenho que recuperar o Malfoy que existe dentro de mim. __  
_

Não percam o próximo cap **"Sem direção".**


	11. Sem Direção

**11 - Sem direção**

_**N/A: O foco desse capítulo é o Draco, é como se ele tivesse escrevendo em um "diário".**_

_**Espero q gostem... A música nesse capítulo é With or Without You do U2.**_

* * *

**_See the stone set in your eyes _**

_Veja a pedra jogada em seus olhos_

**_See the thorn twist in your side_**

_Veja as coisas retorcidas no seu lado_

**_I wait for you_**

_Eu espero por você_

Merda, merda, merda mil vezes merda, como eu sou burro!

Como pude permitir que a sangue-ruim da Granger me enganasse?

Vai ver o problema é esse, ela não deveria ser "a" sangue-ruim, mas "uma" sangue-ruim qualquer.

Por que sempre que eu fecho os olhos penso nela?

Por que ela é meu primeiro e último pensamento do dia?

Por que fico desesperado em saber que não ficarei mais perto dela?

**_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_**

_Golpe de mão e desvio de destino_

**_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_**

_Em uma cama de espinhos ele faz me esperar_

**_And I wait without you_**

_E eu espero...sem você_

Que merda! Pqp!

Tantas perguntas sem resposta, o fato é que o perfume dela me impregnou, o sorriso dela me cativou, o toque dela me entorpeceu e a doçura dela me convenceu!

INFERNO, ela me traiu, e eu aqui fazendo versos por ela. Por que eu não consigo odiá-la???

Ela me enganou da pior maneira, de um jeito que nunca ninguém tinha feito. Eu confiei minha vida a ela, confiei a vida da minha mãe a ela. Por que ela tem que ter aquela cara de confiável?

O fato é que mulheres não são confiáveis, eu já deveria saber, principalmente uma mulher sangue-ruim!

**_With or without you_**

_Com ou sem você_

**_With or without you_**

_Com ou sem você_

**_Through the storm we reach the shore_**

_Pela tempestade alcançamos a praia_

**_You give it all but I want more_**

_Você dá tudo mas eu quero mais_

**_And I'm waiting for you_**

_E eu estou esperando por você._

Como eles podem falar que são do bem se usam planos cruéis contra os seus inimigos, ou aqueles que intitulam como tal? É tão sádico e mau quanto o que os bruxos das Trevas fazem, é tão cruel quanto o meu pai, sim porque é ele quem eu realmente temo, Voldemort é fichinha para o meu pai, afinal ele foi capaz de arriscar a vida da família dele por um homem que sequer o valoriza, ao menos Voldemort não arrisca ninguém.

Eu a beijei hoje, foi tão bom, senti que tudo estava realmente valendo a pena, nada mais me afetaria, valia a pena estar me rebelando, valia a pena o risco, tudo por ela, e para quê? Para chegar uma ruiva maldita e acabar com tudo.

Eu cheguei a imaginar a ficar com ela de verdade, pô ela tinha continuado ao meu lado quando os amigos dela lhe viraram as costas, agora já sei o porquê! Mas o fato, é que ela era a pessoa perfeita, o sorriso perfeito, o corpo perfeito, os olhos perfeitos, as palavras perfeitas, tudo perfeito para mim.

**_With or without you_**

_Com ou sem você_

**_With or without you_**

_Com ou sem você_

**_I can't live_**

_Eu não posso viver_

**_With or without you_**

_Com ou sem você_

É incrível, mas todos aqueles que amo (ELA NÃO SE ENCAICHA AQUI!) me traem ou me abandonam.

**_And you give yourself away_**

_E você se entrega…_

**_And you give_**

_E você entrega…_

**_And you give yourself away_**

_E você se entrega..._

Depois ela veio tentar me explicar, o que ela pensa que eu sou, algum tipo de idiota que se deixa enganar mais de uma vez?

Como ela ousou fazer algo assim comigo?

Tá certo, eu permiti que ela pensasse isso, eu permiti que ela fizesse isso, mas nunca esperei isso dela, eu me apaixonei, essa é a verdade, mesmo quando eu a odiava era um ódio diferente do que sinto pelo Potter ou os Weasleys, tinha necessidade de provocá-la só para ver como ela reagia e como ela fica linda quando está brava, a única coisa que me magoava, era quando eu a chamava de sangue-ruim e via a carinha dela de tristeza, como me doía, mas então ela começou a deixar para lá, e eu chamava a atenção dela sem que ela ficasse magoada comigo.

Quanta bobagem... eu aqui me preocupando e ela me enganando!

Tenho que recuperar o Malfoy que existe dentro de mim, e esquecer o gosto daquele beijo, e colocar em minha cabeça que ela não passa de UMA sangue-ruim, não é alguém especial.

O pior é que quis tanto mudar, que eu consegui, desde o ano passado quando vi Dumbledore morto, eu decidi que não ficaria mais daquele lado, não importava o que meu pai achasse, na realidade fui minha vida inteira tentando ser o que o meu pai gostaria que eu fosse, CANSEI! Para mim a graça era curtir com a cara dos outros e ser o centro das atenções, mas de repente, tudo ficou tão sem sentido, eu nunca quis matar ninguém! E eu sei que aquela castanha tem haver com isso, tem, porque quando fui balancear os prós e os contras de eu ser "do mal", ela me veio à cabeça, o seu sorriso, seus olhos, foi então que me dei conta que estando do lado do Lord, estaria contra ela, de novo, mas dessa vez teria que matá-la, e eu não seria capaz de fazer isso!

**_My hands are tiedv_**

_Minhas mãos estão amarradas_

**_My body bruised, she's got me with_**

_Meu corpo ferido, ele me tem com_

**_Nothing to win and_**

_Nada para ganhar_

**_Nothing left to lose_**

_E nada mais para perder_

Droga de garota, a fdp vicia! Ela deveria andar com uma placa avisando! _Draco sorriu ao imaginar Hermione com uma placa no pescoço,__**"Cuidado, vicia!"**__, mas logo voltou a sentir raiva. _

CHEGA! Eu não vou mais parecer esse babaca, Hermione Granger vai sentir o que eu senti, se ela for capaz, lógico!

Mas o que vou fazer agora? Libertaram minha mãe porque acreditam que estou namorando a Granger, mas logo a notícia que nos separamos vai vazar e eu não tenho o que fazer, não vou depender daquela garota novamente. Ou tenho que fazer diferente. Vou usá-la, por mais que esse pensamento acabe comigo, ela vai me pagar e eu vou esquecê-la, esquecer tudo que ela representa, nem que para isso eu tenha que voltar a ser eu mesmo, voltar a ser Draco Malfoy!

* * *

_Trailer do próximo capítulo..._

**Ela tinha que recorrer a alguém, mas não estava sendo totalmente compreendida...**_  
__- Não é isso, professora, o que acontece é que Draco pensa que eu o trai. __  
__- Ele desconfia do Sr. Potter. Eu, no lugar dele, desconfiaria também. – McGonagall estava com repreendo Hermione com o olhar. – Na realidade, eu tinha certeza de que um dia a senhorita e o senhor Potter ficariam juntos. __  
_

**Se existiam dúvidas quanto a Malfoy, alguém estava disposto a eliminá-las...**_  
__Dumbledore sorriu para Minerva e Hermione. __  
__- Boa noite srta. Granger, é um prazer revê-la. __  
_**  
****Ele queria fugir, mas uma certa ruiva, não estava disposta a permitir...**_  
__- Você se apaixonou por Hermione, Draco? __  
__Draco fitou-a sério e respondeu: __  
__- Não é da sua conta, Weasley. __  
_**  
****Ele a teria por perto, mesmo que tivesse que obriga-la a isso...** _  
__- Você disse que faria qualquer coisa para que eu te perdoasse, certo? __  
_**  
****Ela não ia aguentar...**_  
__- OLHA AQUI MALFOY, VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME TRATAR COMO VOCÊ QUISER, ENTENDEU? __  
_**  
****Mas ele não estava disposto a facilitar para ela...** _  
__- Ou então, não respondo por mim. __  
__Não percam o próximo cápitulo... q vou postar em breve... como vcs viram vai ter mta emoção pela frente... pq por todo erro, a gente tem q pagar... **O Preço.**_

_**Beijos e Obrigada! **_


	12. O Preço

**12 – O Preço**

- Obrigada por me atender, professora. – agradeceu Hermione, entrando na sala de McGonagall. Logo após a discussão com Draco, ela decidiu que ia falar com a professora, tinha que ajudar Malfoy e também não queria explicar a Harry ou Ron o que tinha acontecido.

- Claro, querida, você sabe que pode contar comigo. Mas fiquei muito preocupada, aconteceu algo? – perguntou a professora, olhando por cima dos óculos.

- Sim, professora, aconteceu.

- Algo me diz que tem alguma coisa haver com o Sr. Malfoy.

Hermione olhou para os pés, por algum tempo aquela visão foi mais interessante. Ela acenou com a cabeça, positivamente.

- Eu devo dizer que fiquei muito surpresa ao saber do namoro de vocês, surpresa e feliz.

- FELIZ??? – perguntou Hermione, estupefata.

- Sim, Dumbledore confiava no garoto, devia ter algum motivo, certo!? E quem sabe, a Srta. não de um jeito nele!

- Entendi, - Hermione pareceu confusa. – porém nós brigamos, professora. – McGonagall olhou por cima de seus óculos.

- Querida, coisas de casal são assim mesmo. – respondeu finalmente.

- A senhora não entende. – Hermione tentou explicar.

- É, eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para falar de problemas de coração, digamos que eu não tenha muita experiência com essas coisas. – a professora falava como se estivesse conversando com uma amiga de anos sobre problemas amorosos.

- Não é isso, professora, o que acontece é que Draco pensa que eu o trai.

- Ele desconfia do Sr. Potter. Eu, no lugar dele, desconfiaria também. – McGonagall estava com repreendo Hermione com o olhar. – Na realidade, eu tinha certeza de que um dia a senhorita e o senhor Potter ficariam juntos.

- Me deixa te explicar! – pediu Hermione, desesperada. – Não é o que a sra. está pensando, Draco pensa eu que trai a confiança dele. – então, Hermione explicou a professora o que tinha acontecido. Ao terminar de falar, Hermione notou a cara de desencanto da professora. – O fato, professora, é que temos que ajudar Narcisa Malfoy, mesmo que o Draco não aceite a nossa ajuda.

- Sim, é verdade, você está certa, mas tem alguma idéia de como ajudá-la?

- Eu pensei, a sra. Malfoy está na casa dela agora, poderíamos regatá-la, sem que ela soubesse.

- Ou seqüestrá-la, não é srta Granger. – McGonagall olhou, repreendendo a garota.

- A sra. tem que compreender que é necessário, ele não aceitará nossa ajuda.

McGonagall olhou para o quadro de Dumbledore na parede.

- O que acha Alvo?

Dumbledore sorriu para Minerva e Hermione.

- Boa noite srta. Granger, é um prazer revê-la.

Hermione sorriu. – Professor, nós sentimos muito a sua falta.

- Eu sei. – Então, voltou-se para McGonagall. – Minerva, eu ainda acho que esse rapaz tem jeito.

- Acha que ele não está do lado Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado?

- Não, ele não está. – Dumbledore, sorriu. – Mas em todo caso, quando ele se esquece o lado em que está, eu faço questão de lembrá-lo pessoalmente.

- Então é verdade que o sr. tem aparecido nos sonhos dele? – perguntou Hermione, ansiosa.

- Como eu disse srta. Granger, ele precisa disso às vezes, mas está sendo sincero.

- Mas grande parte da culpa por você não estar, Alvo, é desse garoto. – deu para ver uma lágrima escorrendo no rosto da professora.

- Eu não me enganei com ele Minerva. – respondeu Dumbledore, tristemente. – Além do mais, o senhor Malfoy tem muitos motivos para mudar. – Dumbledore olhou feliz para Hermione. – Se é que a senhorita me entende.

Hermione sorriu tímida.

- Eu tenho que ir. Estão me chamando no ministério. Minerva, não deixe o seu coração decidir. – e o quadro de Dumbledore ficou liso.

- Bem, Alvo não abandonaria o Malfoy, ele não abandonou nem aquele maldito Snape. – a professora estava vermelha de raiva, mas então se acalmou. – Mas talvez, o garoto Malfoy tenha chances, ele é novo e pode estar sendo sincero. Façamos assim, amanhã teremos uma reunião com a Ordem e decidiremos o que vamos fazer.

- Está bem professora, muito obrigada. – Hermione estava quase saindo, quando McGonagall acrescentou:

- Senhorita Granger, de preferência, compareça a essa reunião, não faça como fez na última. – Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu com vergonha, o que pensaria McGonagall se soubesse o motivo pelo qual a garota não havia comparecido na última reunião?

Hermione decidiu que não ia monitorar o castelo naquele dia, deixaria Draco e Gina se virarem. Padma e Ernesto ficaram em detenção e não poderiam monitorar. E antes da confusão acontecer, Draco e Gina se colocaram a disposição. Hermione foi para biblioteca estudar, afinal, com toda a loucura que estava aquele ano, ainda não tinha estudado para os NIEM´S. E estudar com certeza a deixaria mais calma.

- Vamos Weasley, não tenho a noite inteira para você. – Draco estava com seu tom arrogante de sempre.

- Estou pronta, Malfoy. – Gina corria em direção a Draco que estava no caminho das masmorras. – Qual é o seu problema? Custa esperar um pouco? – Gina já tinha o alcançado.

- Meu problema... – Draco riu, debochado. – a sua amiguinha e de quebra você! Duas idiotas. E se me custa esperar, sim custa, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar perto de você por longas duas horas.

- E você pensa que me agrada ficar perto de você??? – perguntou Gina, exasperada com as mãos na cintura.

Draco olhou com superioridade, e respondeu simplesmente. – É o que todas querem, ficar perto de mim.

Gina fez uma risada forçada. – Pouco me importa o que elas pensam ou querem, até porque, tirando Hermione, as garotas que se interessam por você não têm cérebro.

- Não sabia que você era tão franca com você mesmo, afinal, caso você tenha esquecido, Weasley, você já ficou comigo.

- Você sabe muito bem que foi para agredir o Harry, não se faça de bobo! – Gina estava vermelha. Draco abaixou os ombros.

- Para mim, é indiferente o motivo, mas eu não me orgulho de ter ficado com você. Na verdade me dá nojo só de lembrar. – Draco falou indiferente.

- A recíproca é verdadeira! – Gina demonstrou nojo em suas palavras. – Eu sabia que você estava enganando a Mione, quando você pretendia se revelar para ela?

Draco fechou a cara, não queria falar de Hermione.

- Não foi necessário que eu o fizesse, não é? Você tratou de mostrar a ela quem eu sou, por mim.

- Ora, eu sinto mágoa na sua voz ou é impressão minha? – perguntou Gina, sarcástica.

- Não tente me tirar do sério, Weasley.

Gina se colocou na frente de Draco, fazendo com que ele parece bruscamente, ela o encarou séria, e perguntou:

- Você se apaixonou por Hermione, Draco?

Draco fitou-a sério e respondeu:

- Não é da sua conta, Weasley.

- Eu não acredito, você está realmente apaixonado por ela! – exclamou Gina.

- Vá para o inferno! – Draco começou a andar com passos largos e pesados.

Gina estancou com cara de incredulidade.

- Quem diria? – ela falou baixo, mas para ela do que para ele.

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER, WEASLEY? JÁ NÃO FEZ O BASTANTE?!? – vociferou Draco.

- Desculpe Draco – Gina saiu do transe. -, mas como eu poderia imaginar?

- Pois é Weasley, como poderia? – o sonserino continuou, irônico. – Para você é praticamente impossível não meter esse seu nariz cheio de sardas no meio de uma história e dar seus palpites medíocres para quem quer que seja!

- Ouuu, não fale assim! Eu me enganei, desculpe! Mas você não é exatamente o que eu esperava para Mione, ela merece mais!

- Merece alguém como seu irmão?! Caso não tenha reparado, seu irmão está em outra.

Gina olhou para o chão, envergonhada. Ela sempre pensou que Hermione acabaria sendo sua cunhada.

- Não precisava ser ele, mas não tinha que ser você! – rosnou Gina.

- Olha tanto faz o que você acha. – ele sorriu tristemente. – Afinal, não existe nada entre a Granger e eu, e nunca vai existir.

- Você é um frouxo, Malfoy! – Gina não parou, nem quando Draco a olhou com o olhar mais assassino que Gina já tinha visto. – Quero dizer, na primeira complicação você abre mão dela? Você não a merece! Ela teria feito mais por você!

Gina não deu chance de resposta a Draco, e saiu bufando em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória.

Hermione estava estudando quando ouviu alguém chamá-la: - Granger, quero falar com você.

Hermione olhou para Draco, não acreditando que o garoto estava ali. – Draco, falou sorrindo, você está aqui.

- Não, sou uma ilusão. Vamos, quero falar com você, mas não aqui. – Hermione olhou apreensiva. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ainda não acabou o horário da monitoria! – acrescentou olhando para o relógio.

- Qual parte você não entendeu do não quero falar aqui? Vamos lá para fora, onde não vão ficar olhando e nem enchendo o saco. E pro inferno a monitoria, não era nem meu dia hoje! – Draco falou desdenhoso.

Os dois saíram da biblioteca com os olhares de todos sobre eles, Draco puxou Hermione pela mão até chegarem ao lago da Lula Gigante.

- Você não acha que já estamos bastante longe de todos? Fale, o que está acontecendo?

Draco cravou os olhos nos olhos de Hermione, na verdade ele não esperava ficar tão nervoso perto da garota. Hermione chegou a pensar que o loiro a beijaria, estavam muito próximos e com a respiração bastante ofegante, foi quando Draco quebrou o clima e disse frio:

- Você disse que faria qualquer coisa para que eu te perdoasse, certo?

- Sim, mas por que? – Hermione sentiu frio em sua barriga de uma maneira que nunca tinha sentido, eram medo e desejo, juntos.

- Não importa o por que, mas sim o que você terá que fazer.

Hermione tentou falar, mas Draco a cortou, rude.

- Me deixe falar, Granger, ouvir sua voz me dá asco. – Hermione abaixou a cabeça, chorando silenciosamente.

- Você tem que continuar fingindo que estamos namorando.

- COMO? Draco, quero dizer, Malfoy, você não consegue sequer olhar para a minha cara...

- Pois é, será mais difícil para mim do que para você, afinal, eu não sou desprezível. – ao dizer isso, Draco olhou para Hermione com tanto nojo, que fez o sangue da castanha subir.

- OLHA AQUI MALFOY, VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME TRATAR COMO VOCÊ QUISER, ENTENDEU? – Hermione falou, apontando o dedo na cara do garoto. Ela estava fora de controle.

Draco segurou a mão da garota e disse ameaçadoramente: - Não grite comigo, garota, ou então...

- Ou então o que, Malfoy? O que você pretende fazer enquanto eu grito com você. – Hermione perguntou, desafiadoramente.

Onde já se viu pagar para ver daquele jeito, ela estava louca? Draco não resistiu, com a mão que estava livre a puxou pela cintura, e a outra mão, ele prendeu no cabelo da castanha.

- Ou então, não respondo por mim.

Ao terminar a frase, Draco beijou Hermione, o beijo era um misto de raiva e desejo, um misto de ódio e amor.

As línguas dos dois se entrelaçavam, e as mãos procuravam desesperadamente tocar cada parte do corpo do outro, cada vez que Draco a trazia para mais perto, Hermione sentia arrepios mais fortes. O loiro a segurava com uma das mãos pela cintura e com a outra controlava o beijo pela nuca e cabelos da castanha, que não conseguia parar de beijá-lo. Ela o segurava forte pela nuca, estava completamente descontrolada, o cheiro de menta do garoto a entorpecia. Sem que percebessem, eles acabaram, encostados em uma árvore. A essa altura, Draco desceu uma das mãos para a coxa de Hermione, que sentiu faltar o chão, o toque de Draco a deixou sem ar. Reunindo a pouca sanidade que ela ainda tinha, Hermione parou o beijo e delicadamente se afastou, colocando as mãos no tórax do rapaz, que, como ela, respirava com dificuldade.

- É melhor parar por aqui, Draco.

O garoto ainda não acreditava naquilo. Como ela tinha o poder de fazer com que ele perdesse a raiva e a beijasse? No fundo ele queria mais, mas tudo que pode responder foi: - - Já falei para não me chamar assim, Granger.

Hermione tirou as mãos dele e tentou dar um passo para trás, mas a árvore a impediu.

- O que você está fazendo, Draco? O que está pensando? Não vê que eu estou a...

- Chega, Granger, não continue. – Draco teve que interromper, ele teve medo do que garota poderia dizer e então enganá-lo de novo, ele não resistiria a uma declaração. – Você já falou que está arrependida.

Hermione abriu a boca para falar, mas Draco novamente a cortou...

- Mas falou também que faria qualquer coisa para que eu acreditasse, e, pelo visto, continua mentindo. Ao que vejo, não está disposta a fazer nada.

Hermione não estava entendendo nada, ele a chamou, os dois brigaram, depois se beijaram e já estavam brigando de novo, ela estava confusa e irritada com Draco, ele não podia tratá-la assim.

- Eu tenho palavra, e se disse que faria qualquer coisa, eu vou fazer, nós iremos fingir que namoramos? Tudo bem para mim, na verdade podemos dizer que brigamos e nos entendemos. – Hermione respondeu, impaciente para Draco, ele já havia colocado uma das mãos na árvore, travando a passagem da castanha. Ele teve a sensação de que se encarasse por mais um segundo que fosse aqueles olhos castanhos, faria bobagem novamente.

- Ótimo. – respondeu, tirando a mão da passagem. – Então amanhã voltaremos a ser um casal feliz.

- Draco, antes de qualquer coisa, eu tenho uma idéia para ajudar a sua mãe.

- Preste atenção Granger, esqueça minha mãe, finja que ela morreu, eu darei um jeito nessa história, não preciso de você ou de seus amiguinhos, nunca precisei!

Hermione desistiu, sabia que Draco não aceitaria mais a sua ajuda, simplesmente deixou para lá, faria do jeito dela, tinha uma reunião amanhã e lá decidiriam o que fazer com Narcisa Malfoy.

- Granger, vê se dessa vez mantenha segredo da nossa mentira, aquela ruiva enxerida pode atrapalhar meus planos.

- Não se preocupe, Draco. – respondeu cansada. - Aliás, ninguém vai acreditar que namoramos se você continuar me chamando de Granger.

- Ora, ora, anda carente, é? Eu sei ser um bom ator quando quero, pode deixar, amanhã serei o namorado mais apaixonado que Hogwarts já viu.

Hermione encarou Draco e então saiu andando. Sabia que o que viria pela frente não seria fácil, Draco faria de tudo para magoá-la, mas ela teria que ser forte, afinal, ela tinha errado com ele.

Tinha mesmo?

* * *

_No próximo capítulo..._

**As discussões continuam...**  
_- Então, se a Gina disser que eu virei Comensal da Morte você vai acreditar? – perguntou exasperada._  
**  
****... e a "mentira" também.**  
_- Claro que me incomodo, - ele falou sério. - tudo que me faz ficar longe de você me incomoda._  
**  
****Muitas coisas ficaram pendentes...**  
_- E COMO? ESSA GUERRA É PESSOAL. CASO VOCÊ NÃO SAIBA, TEM UM LOUCO QUERENDO ME MATAR POR UM MOTIVO PESSOAL!_  
**  
****e ela teria que se explicar.**  
_- Precisamos conversar, agora!_  
**  
****Não era hora para ser orgulhoso...**  
_- Hey, Weasley, você viu a Hermione? – Ron olhou para Draco e pensou um pouco para responder. __  
__- Se eu soubesse, o que te faz pensar que eu te contaria? - respondeu irônico. _

**  
****A revolta era tremenda...**_  
__VOCÊ SAIU DA MESA PARA TOMAR CAFÉ COM ELE HOJE!!!! Você realmente quer me deixar LOUCO, não é?_

**... e incontrolável!**  
_- ME SOLTA! __  
__- LARGA ELA, SEU IDIOTA! – Draco puxou Harry e deu um soco na cara dele. __  
_  
**Uma antiga rivalidade tinha que ser abandonada... **  
_Ron olhou para Malfoy e perguntou: __  
__- Você vai cuidar dela? __  
__- Pode deixar. _

_Tudo porque **Entre o Amor e o Ódio**, algumas pessoas se perdem, enquanto outras se encontram._


	13. Entre o Amor e o Ódio

**N/A: Antes de tudo, novamente, mto obrigada pelos comentários e eu espero que gostem do capítulo como gostaram do trailer. ****  
****Antes de começar o capítulo, quero dizer algumas coisas à vocês. ****  
****Esse capítulo, foi o capítulo mais louco que já escrevi, ele não fazia parte dos meus planos, mas quando me dei conta, ele já estava pronto. O fato é que ele ficou mto forte e ficou difícil para mim aceitá-lo. Encaminhei então a minha querida beta, Sandy, que tem me apoiado e ajudado mto, e ela me flou que oq eu tinha escrito naum era algo que não pudesse acontecer. Eu fiquei mais aliviada. Mas msm assim, pensei mtooo e decidi que mudaria o que estava me incomodando. Quero deixar bem claro, q em momento algum, Harry foi até o fim (vcs vão entender durante a fic). ****  
****Não mudei completamente o contexto pq eu gostei do capítulo em si e pq se eu mudasse também, teria problemas, pois já continuei a fic e se eu mudasse completamente, teria que mudar todo o resto. Realmente, espero que gostem e que não me abandonem. Mas podem me xingar um "pouquinho" se quiserem. **

**13 - Entre o Amor e o Ódio**

- Mione, já sabemos de tudo, a Gina nos contou, eu realmente não acreditei naquele namoro. – disse Harry quando viu Hermione chegou na mesa do café da manhã.

_Como essa ruiva consegue ser tão fofoqueira, por Merlim! O que eu vou dizer agora, que inferno._

- Não sei o que a Gina disse, mas o que ela presenciou ontem foi uma discussão entre namorados, nada de mais, tenho certeza que o Ron entende o que eu quero dizer. – ao terminar de falar Hermione, olhou para Ron, que estava com uma cara confusa. Na verdade desde que o ruivo começou a namorar Luna, tinha sempre cara de confuso e passava a sensação de estar nas nuvens, Hermione tinha duas teorias quanto a isso: ou ele estava muito apaixonado ou a distração da garota eram contagiosa.

- É eu sei bem o que é uma briga de casal, vira e mexe tenho uma dessas, mas o melhor é a reconciliação! – Completou o ruivo, já em outro mundo.

Harry lançou um olhar assassino ao amigo, ele era burro ou o que? Não era de qualquer casal que estavam falando, mas de Draco Malfoy e Mione. Antes que Harry protestasse, Mione olhou para o amigo e deu de ombros sorrindo.

- Viu, é natural!

- Mione - disse Harry tentando manter a calma -, a Gina não nos disse apenas que vocês brigaram, ela disse que você estava com o Malfoy para tirar informações dele e que ele havia descoberto.

- Você realmente acha que eu seria capaz de uma sujeira dessas, Harry? – Hermione parecia ofendida, Draco pensar aquilo era normal, afinal não eram amigos, mas Harry... tudo bem que em um momento ela pensou em fazer isso, mas não realizou.

- Não sei... quero dizer... foi o que a Gina disse. – Harry estava sem graça, quando terminou de falar percebeu que a castanha tinha ficado ofendida.

- Então, se a Gina disser que eu virei Comensal da Morte você vai acreditar? – perguntou exasperada.

- Não é isso... Mione, eu precisava acreditar nisso, mesmo que fosse mentira. – respondeu Harry, vencido.

- E para isso você me transforma em uma qualquer? Perdi a fome, não se atrasem para a reunião de hoje. – Hermione saiu com passos firmes, Harry pensou em ir atrás dela, porém viu um loiro se aproximar.

- Bom dia, meu amor! – após dizer isso, Draco deu um selinho em Hermione, que ficou atônita. Não esperava aquilo de Malfoy.

- Bom dia. – respondeu, de mau humor e tão baixo que ele quase não pode ouvir.

- Já tomou café da manhã? – perguntou, com o melhor dos sorrisos.

- Estou sem fome. – Hermione estava pasma, em menos de 24 horas Draco e ela, brigaram, se beijaram, brigaram de novo e agora estavam fingindo ser o casal mais feliz do mundo.

- Não quero que você fique sem comer, amor, isso pode te fazer mal! – Draco disse isso acariciando o rosto de Hermione, que ruborizou na mesma hora. – Venha, sente-se comigo.

Hermione tentou protestar, mas Draco apertou sua mão como se estivesse dizendo que ela não tinha opção.

Quando viu, estava sentada na mesa da Sonserina entre Draco e Coyle, que não estava entendendo nada. Pansy estava de frente para a garota.

- Mas que droga Draco, vendo essa sangue-ruim logo pela manhã, além de ter indigestão, vou passar o resto do dia enjoada.

- Não a chame assim, e você já é enjoada mesmo, então não vai mudar nada. – cortou Draco, ríspido.

Hermione sorriu de lado e abaixou a cabeça, enquanto Pansy olhava como se fosse matá-la a qualquer momento.

- Quer geléia na torrada, Mi? Suco de abóbora? – Draco estava atencioso demais, na opinião de Hermione.

- Não quero nada, falo sério.

- Eu também falo e você vai comer alguma coisa.

Draco estava sendo tão real, era realmente um ótimo ator. Qualquer um que olhasse acharia que eles eram namorados apaixonados. Mas ela não se enganaria no fundo sabia porque ele fazia aquilo: para ganhar tempo com Voldemort. Mas precisava ser tão real?

Depois de comer e forçar Hermione a comer também, Draco a convidou para dar uma volta antes da aula, que a garota recusou, recebendo em troca um olhar muito insatisfeito.

- Realmente não posso Draco, tenho que resolver algumas coisas antes da aula, se você não se incomoda.

- Claro que me incomodo - ele falou sério. -, tudo que me faz ficar longe de você me incomoda.

Draco sorriu. Hermione se concentrava para colocar em sua cabeça que era mentira e decidiu se levantar. Draco ficou em pé na frente dela.

- Você pode fazer o que quiser, menos sair de perto de mim sem se despedir.

E ao dizer isso a beijou, no meio do Salão Principal, na frente dos alunos e professores que ali estavam. E o pior é que após sentir as mãos de Draco em sua cintura, Hermione cedeu completamente. Esse não fora um beijo como os outros, apaixonado, mas sim um beijo necessário, como se realmente namorassem e fosse um absurdo um deixar o outro sem se beijar. Hermione se soltou de Draco e sussurrou em seu ouvido. Draco sentiu seu corpo inteiro arrepiar.

- Mais tarde quero falar com você! – e foi embora. Draco tinha uma expressão de vitória no rosto, principalmente depois de olhar para a mesa da Grifinória e ver o Cicatriz olhando para a cena com uma cara muito enfurecida.

Hermione já estava na Sala Precisa quando Tonks perguntou:

- Está tudo bem, Mione? Sabe, hoje, no Salão Principal, aquela não era você.

- Está sim Tonks, mentiu a garota, sabe como é? Namorados!

Tonks colocou um sorriso falso no rosto e não perguntou mais nada, aos poucos a sala foi se enchendo. McGonagall, Lupin, Gui, Carlinhos, Neville, Padma, Lilá, Simas, Dino, Parvati. Os últimos a chegar foram Gina, Luna, Rony e Harry, e esse estava com uma cara muito enfurecida.

- Bem, acho que todos já estão aqui, então a reunião pode começar. – iniciou McGonagall. – Vou passar a palavra à senhorita Granger.

- É... – _Não posso parecer insegura _– Como todos já devem saber, eu estou namorando Draco Malfoy. – muitos começaram a falar, mas Hermione não deu espaço. – Mas como estamos em uma organização contra a Guerra e não uma reunião de fofocas, isso não importa. O que realmente importa é que como Harry nos contou no passado, Draco não matou o professor Dumbledore.

- Mas se não fosse por ele, Dumbledore estaria vivo. – lembrou Simas, irritado.

- Ele não teve opção, Voldemort, - muitos fizeram caretas na sala, poucos diziam esse nome. – como dizia, Voldemort estava ameaçando a mãe dele, e o fato é que ele continua ameaçando, e essa reunião é para que possamos ajudá-los.

- Francamente, Hermione, só porque você decidiu não se importar com os feitos de Malfoy, não quer dizer que nós teremos que fazer o mesmo! – Harry estava de pé, olhando para ela, muito bravo.

- Harry, gostaria que não levasse em conta nada de pessoal.

- E COMO? ESSA GUERRA É PESSOAL. CASO VOCÊ NÃO SAIBA, TEM UM LOUCO QUERENDO ME MATAR POR UM MOTIVO PESSOAL!

- Eu não tenho culpa, Harry. – retrucou Hermione, segura.

- Mas tem culpa de me obrigar a olhar para aquela doninha e não poder matá-lo!

- Ok, ok, garotos, acalmem-se. – era Tonks, tentando acabar com a briga. – Estão indo longe de mais, isso é para vocês discutirem sozinhos, nós não somos obrigados a participar de problemas amorosos, ok!? – Harry se sentou contrariado, enquanto Hermione olhava para os pés.

- Ok Mione, eu entendi alguma coisa, mas o que eu não entendi é o por que exatamente temos que ajudar os Malfoys?

- Draco está sendo ameaçado, Voldemort disse que caso ele não fique do seu lado matará Narcisa.

- E por que não permitimos que o desgraçado faça algo de bom na vida? – perguntou Carlinhos, naturalmente.

- Porque Dumbledore não gostaria disso! – respondeu McGonagall, deixando Carlinhos frustrado.

- E qual é o plano? – perguntou Lupin.

- Ainda não há plano, preciso da ajuda de vocês, mas Draco não pode saber.

- Como assim? Vamos salvar a raça dele e ele não vai ajudar. – Ron falou pela primeira vez.

- Ele não quer que eu me envolva, falou que é perigoso de mais. – foi a primeira bobagem que veio a cabeça dela.

- Pelo menos ele é sensato. – falou Harry a contragosto.

- Eu também acho querida. – agora quem falava era McGonagall, para o espanto de Hermione. – Essa guerra é perigosa, e talvez você não esteja preparada!

- Ninguém está professora, mas temos que encarar! – Hermione ficou surpresa com a atitude da professora, mas o resto da reunião seguiu com todos tentando bolar um plano para salvar Narcisa.

Tinham decidido que Lupin, Carlinhos, Tonks e Gui iriam ao resgate. Hermione estava decidida a ir, mas não achou prudente discutir aquilo ali, então deixou para depois. Quando todos saíram, Harry puxou Hermione.

- Precisamos conversar, _agora_!

- Mas Harry, nós temos aula. – protestou.

- Danem-se as aulas! – Hermione viu que não teria como fugir e simplesmente se deixou ser levada por Harry, sem saber para onde.

- Hey, Weasley, você viu a Hermione? – Ron olhou para Draco e pensou um pouco para responder.

- Se eu soubesse, o que te faz pensar que eu te contaria? – perguntou irônico.

- Porque ela já tinha que ter aparecido, eu a procurei por toda parte e Hermione não perde nenhuma aula!

- Se quer saber, vá atrás dela, agora me dê licença que vou levar minha namorada para a aula dela.

- Amor, não precisa, você vai se atrasar, eu vou correndo para não perder aula. – Luna deu um selinho em Ron. – Agora vá, quero ver se entra direitinho na sala! – Luna piscou para Ron, que sorriu e foi para a sala.

Ao ver que Rony já não a olhava mais, Luna olhou para Draco séria e falou:

- Malfoy, a Mione está com o Harry.

- E por que você está me contando?

- Você perguntou, não!? Além do mais, o Harry está fora de controle, talvez seja bom você aparecer.

- Aquele idiota, se tocar nela eu o mato. Sabe onde, Lovegood?

- Não, mas é em algum lugar reservado.

Draco não pensou duas vezes e foi direto para a sala da monitoria.

Harry a levou para a sala da monitoria, pelo menos ela estava no seu terreno. Harry puxou Hermione pelo braço o caminho todo. Quando chegou, abriu a porta e literalmente a jogou na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Eu vou tentar manter a calma, ok! Por que você está fazendo isso?

- Porque, como já te falei, Draco mudou.

- E daí?!

- E daí que eu gosto desse Draco.

- Você está brincando comigo, não é, Hermione. – Harry ria nervoso, segurava Hermione pelos braços e a chacoalhava. – Onde você quer chegar com isso, hein!? Se agarrando com aquele idiota durante o café da manhã, VOCÊ SAIU DA MESA PARA TOMAR CAFÉ COM ELE HOJE!!!! Você realmente quer me deixar LOUCO, não é?

- Harry, você está me machucando. – Hermione estava com os olhos marejados e essa frase saiu quase como um sopro.

- EU ESTOU TE MACHUCANDO, E VOCÊ, NÃO ESTÁ FAZENDO NADA COMIGO? ME FALA, NO QUE ELE É MELHOR DO QUE EU? EM QUE?

- Me solta, por favor! – Hermione estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Isso não é uma competição entre vocês.

- ISSO É O QUE VOCÊ PENSA! – Hermione tentava sair dos braços de Harry. – DESISTE, TÁ! EU NÃO VOU TE SOLTAR! AGORA ME RESPONDE, POR QUE DRACO? ELE BEIJA MELHOR QUE EU, TE AGARRA MELHOR DO QUE EU, O QUE É?

- Harry, o que você está falando? O que pensa que eu sou?

- Eu acho que te respeitei de mais e não é disso que você gosta, não é Hermione? – perguntou ameaçadoramente.

- Pára com isso, por Merlim! Estou com medo de você. – Hermione, a essa altura, chorava compulsivamente.

Harry, então, começou a beijá-la. Ele a segurava com força, com raiva, e a prendeu na parede, começando a beijar o pescoço dela.

- Harry, me solta! Por favor! – Hermione tentava se soltar em vão, Harry era muito mais forte do que ela e nesse momento estava com mais força do que o normal.

- É DISSO QUE VOCÊ GOSTA, NÃO É?

- ME SOLTA!

- LARGA ELA, SEU IDIOTA! – Draco puxou Harry e socou a cara dele.

- Seu babaca! – Harry revidou o soco.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO, SEU IMBECIL?!? – Draco estava possesso.

Ron entrou na sala para separar os dois, ele era mais alto e mais forte do que ambos.

- JÁ CHEGA!- gritou Ron e olhou para Hermione, que estava encostada na parede, com a cabeça enfiada no joelho.

- Mione, o que aconteceu aqui?

Hermione chorava e não levantou a cabeça para responder, mas Ron pode ver que os braços da garota estavam vermelhos e a roupa dela desalinhada. Ele se deu conta de que aquilo não tinha sido obra do Malfoy, afinal o loiro tinha chegado praticamente junto com ele. Só poderia ter sido Harry.

- O que você fez, Harry? – perguntou o ruivo, tentando se manter calmo.

- E... eu... não sei! Estava fora de mim!

- ELE TENTOU AGARRAR HERMIONE À FORÇA! – Draco estava prestes a ir para cima de Harry de novo, mas antes que ele fizesse algo, Ron se colocou na frente dele e socou Harry.

- Seu idiota, você se esqueceu quem ela é? É a Hermione Granger, aquela que sempre esteve ao seu lado e nunca te julgou, aquela que passou por cima dos próprios limites para estar com você, a mulher que desde menina ARRISCOU A PRÓPRIA VIDA POR VOCÊ! Então Ron bateu novamente em Harry. – Saia daqui, AGORA, Harry, antes que eu acabe com você.

Harry saiu de cabeça baixa. Ron foi até Hermione e abaixou-se para ficar na altura em que ela estava.

- Mi, você precisa de algo?

Ela levantou a cabeça pela primeira vez, seus olhos estavam inchados de chorar, e fez que não com a cabeça. Ron fez um carinho em seu rosto e disse:

- Estarei aqui para o que precisar, você sabe, né? – ela acenou com a cabeça que sim.

Ron olhou para Malfoy e perguntou:

- Você vai cuidar dela?

- Pode deixar.

- Ótimo, vou atrás daquele idiota, ver o que aconteceu. – Ron saiu da sala, deixando Draco e Hermione sozinhos. Draco se ajoelhou na frente da garota e a fitou por um momento.

- Hermione. – ele a chamou, mas demorou um pouco para que a garota levantasse a cabeça, e, quando levantou, chorava desesperadamente.

- Por Merlim, vem aqui! – Draco puxou Hermione para si, delicadamente, e a abraçou, Hermione tremia. Draco percebeu que ela estava com a roupa desalinhada e brincou:

- Você precisa passar suas roupas. – falou, tentando um sorriso. Hermione olhou para ele, séria e um pouco mais calma.

- Obrigada, sou muito grata a você.

- Não por isso.

Hermione o abraçou sinceramente, foi à primeira vez que não sentiu apenas desejo ao sentir Draco por perto, ela sentiu segurança, queria ficar ali para sempre, nos braços dele.

- É melhor você ir para aula, podem falar bobagens por nós dois não aparecermos.

- Falem o que quiser, eu não vou deixar você sozinha.

Draco fazia carinho nos cabelos da garota, que exalavam um perfume de rosas, um cheiro doce. Era incrível como o encaixe do corpo dos dois era perfeito. Draco já não sentia nenhuma raiva da castanha, sentia pena. Como o Potter pode ter feito aquilo? Ele teria ido adiante se Draco não tivesse chegado? Hermione devia estar se sentindo traída, afinal, a pessoa em quem ela mais confiava a desrespeitou sem a menor consideração. Eles ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, e então Hermione perguntou:

- Como você sabia que estávamos aqui?

- Lovegood. Eu fui perguntar ao Weasley onde você estava, e ele não me respondeu, mas a Lovegood falou que o Potter estava descontrolado e me contou que você estava com ele, a daí adivinhar onde estavam não foi tão difícil assim.

- Ainda bem que você apareceu.

- Esqueça, o que importa é que não aconteceu nada, quero dizer...

- Eu sei Draco, obrigada. – Draco sorriu e a abraçou mais forte, quando Hermione se levantou e virou de costas para Draco.

- Só um momento.

Hermione lançou um feitiço de reparo em sua roupa.

- Tá menos amassada agora?

Draco a fitou:

- Muito melhor.

Draco puxou a mão da grifinória e acariciou sorrindo.

- Mas eu não estou preocupado com isso. – disse sorrindo.

Hermione sorriu tristemente. – Eu estou te devendo essa! Aliás, seu nariz está sangrando.

- Não tem problema.

- Claro que tem! Te devo uma, não!?

- Não gostaria que cuidasse de mim por dívida! – respondeu com calma, segurando agora as mãos de Hermione.

- E gostaria que eu cuidasse de você por que então? – Hermione queria ouvir Draco dizer que gostava dela, que gostava que ela estivesse ao seu lado.

- Porque eu gosto de te infernizar, e se você cuidar de mim eu teria tempo o bastante para fazer isso. – Draco sorriu novamente, arrancando um meio sorriso de Hermione.

- Cuidarei de você com o maior prazer. – respondeu Hermione sinceramente.

- Às vezes eu me pergunto porque tem que ser assim? Sempre achei que depois de Hogwarts essa briga boba acabaria. – Draco sorriu tristemente e colocou as mãos no rosto de Hermione, acariciando-a.

- Eu também, respondeu, olhando para baixo. Mas ainda estamos em Hogwarts, tudo pode mudar ainda. – concluiu, olhando para o loiro sorrindo.

- Tomara, aliás, o que você queria falar comigo mais cedo?

Hermione se recompôs, Draco estava tão meigo, mas o que ela tinha a dizer não era para aquele Draco, mas sim para o Draco que encontrara de manhã.

- Eu... bem... eu ia te pedir para não ficar me beijando daquela maneira na frente de todos. – Hermione olhava para os pés.

- E quando estivermos a sós, eu posso te beijar?

_Por Merlim, eu estou pedindo um beijo a Granger._

- Dra... Draco, não sei, nós estamos em uma farsa, não faz sentido, quero dizer a gente está brigado, você se lembra?

- Você realmente acha que é apenas uma farsa? – Draco estava pronto para dizer bobagens, e disse. – Hermione, eu tento sentir raiva de você e eu até consigo quando estamos longe um do outro. Mas então eu te vejo e a raiva passa, daí vem o desejo. – Draco engoliu em seco, Hermione olhava atônita para ele. – E não é só desejo de te beijar, te sentir, é desejo de ter você por perto, não posso mais negar, fico louco quando te vejo e hoje quando vi o Potter aqui... bem, eu tive vontade de matá-lo, eu o teria matado se o Weasley não tivesse chegado, não suporto a idéia de te ver sofrer. – terminou Draco, esperando uma resposta dela.

- No entanto não hesita em me fazer sofrer quando estamos juntos. – Hermione respondeu, triste.

- Eu sei, é que eu sinto raiva de mim por não sentir raiva de você, então preciso descontar em alguém!

- E por que você quer tanto me odiar?

- Porque eu nunca me senti tão traído em toda a minha vida como me senti por você, nunca me senti tão magoado. – Draco abaixou a cabeça.

- Draco, eu não queria, mas a Gina me falou coisas que fizeram com que eu duvidasse de você, me perdoe, eu estava confusa. Afinal, sempre fomos inimigos e de repente éramos amigos.

- Eu fui um tolo, afinal, depois de tudo que eu fiz, esperar que você acreditasse em mim de primeira... A culpa foi minha. E eu fiz pior, na sua primeira dúvida, te julguei e não te deixei explicar, quem te deve desculpas sou eu. – Draco abaixou a cabeça de novo.

- Hey – agora foi a vez de Hermione levantar o rosto do garoto para que eles se olhassem – , Draco, estamos desculpados, então? – Hermione sorria.

Draco abraçou forte Hermione e acariciou novamente o cabelo dela.

- Obrigado, muito obrigado!

Hermione se afastou de Draco, ainda com o rosto inchado, Draco a encarou. – É incrível, até com a cara inchada você fica linda. – Ao dizer isso, ele deu um beijo doce na face da castanha.

- Vou indo Draco.

- Não quer que eu fique com você?

- Obrigada, mas não, preciso ficar um pouco sozinha. – Hermione deu um beijo no rosto de Draco, que ficou com os dedos no local, como se quisesse sentir por mais tempo aquele beijo.

* * *

E no próximo capítulo...

**Era necessário abrir os olhos... mesmo que fosse duro demais! **

_- Ron, eu amo a Mione. __  
__- Isso não é amor, Harry, amor só nos faz bem, e isso que você sente não faz bem nem a você nem a ela. Isso é obsessão ou simplesmente você está competindo ela com o Malfoy. __  
_

**É sempre bom poder contar com velhos amigos. **  
_  
__- Como você está? – antes que Rony terminasse, Hermione pulou __  
__no pescoço do amigo, o abraçando e chorando. __  
_

**Principalmente quando se quer ficar só.**  
_  
__- A coisa foi séria então? – perguntou Gina, virando-se. – Ela pode estar precisando de ajuda. __  
__- Ela quer ficar sozinha! A melhor coisa que você tem a fazer é jantar e deixar a Hermione em paz, entendeu? __  
_

**Mas _algumas_ visitas inesperadas são sempre boas, principalmente de _certas_ pessoas...**  
_  
__Toc, toc. __  
__- Hermione, sou eu! __  
__- Draco? __  
__- Sim. __  
_

**Com o recomeço... coisas novas acontecerão... **  
_  
__- Fazemos assim, então, amanhã após a monitoria, nos encontramos na minha sala, ok!? __  
__- Tenho uma idéia melhor, vamos para a torre de astronomia, o que acha? – Draco sorria. _

_Depois de um erro muito grave sempre vêm **O Arrependimento **e com ele as conseqüências... __  
__Não percam o novo cápitulo..._


	14. O Arrependimento

**14 – O Arrependimento**

- Harry, pela última vez, o que aconteceu? – Ron tentava conter a raiva. Hermione era como uma irmã para ele e a vontade que ele tinha era de matar Harry ali mesmo.

- Eu não sei. - Harry estava chorando. – Chamei-a para conversar, para ver se eu a entendia e ela me falou que gostava do Malfoy.

- Então você a agarrou? ISSO NÃO JUSTIFICA! – vociferou o ruivo.

- _Eu sei!_ Eu disse coisas horríveis a ela.

- Ok! Eu vou tentar manter a calma. – Rony coçou a cabeça.

- Eu tive medo de perdê-la e achei que se nos beijássemos, ela ...

- Ela o quê? Você a beijou a força!

- Eu a perdi Ron, eu a perdi para sempre agora. – Harry abraçou chorando o amigo que sentiu dó.

- Sim, você a perdeu como mulher, mas pode tentar reconquistar a amizade dela.

- Ela nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara.

- E não deveria mesmo, mas se tratando de quem é – Rony respirou fundo. –, apenas dê um tempo a ela, talvez ela reconsidere. – Rony se afastou de Harry.

- Você deve estar me odiando também, não é?

- Você sabe o quanto eu amo a Hermione, ela é como uma irmã para mim. Quando você disse que estava apaixonado por ela, sabia que ela sofreria, assim como a Gina, mas nunca imaginei que você faria isso. – Ron olhava para o chão. – Ajoelhe-se na frente dela quando ela estiver disposta, e talvez ela o perdoe. – disse, encarando os olhos do amigo.

- Ron, eu amo a Mione.

- Isso não é amor, Harry, amor só nos faz bem, e isso que você sente não faz bem nem a você nem a ela. Isso é obsessão ou simplesmente você está competindo ela com o Malfoy.

- Não, eu estou atrás dela desde o começo do ano.

- Nós estamos no começo do ano. – retrucou Ron, irônico.

- Você me entendeu. – respondeu Harry, impaciente.

- Tá, ta, eu entendi.

- Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Dê tempo a ela. Eu vou indo Harry, fiquei de buscar a Luna quando acabasse a aula.

Nem Hermione nem Harry apareceram nas aulas daquele dia, Draco e Ron se encontraram na aula de Transfiguração.

- Malfoy, como ela está?- perguntou Ron, baixo, para que Tonks não brigasse.

- Está melhor, mas você deve imaginar como ela está, não é?

- Sim, onde ela está?

- Quis ficar sozinha, foi para o dormitório.

- Eu vou lá depois.

Draco acenou com a cabeça e deixaram a aula correr.

- Mione... – Rony bateu na porta do quarto da garota.

- Entra, Ron.

- Como você está? – antes que Rony terminasse, Hermione pulou no pescoço do amigo, o abraçando e chorando.

- Obrigada Ron, muito obrigada. – Ron, meio sem jeito, abraçou a amiga.

- Você sabe que eu sempre estarei aqui. Aliás, eu só acalmei os humores, foi Malfoy quem te ajudou de verdade.

- É verdade, mas como você sabia que estávamos lá?

- O Malfoy veio me perguntar de você e eu não respondi, mas como o que ele falou fazia sentido, fui atrás de vocês.

- O que ele falou?

- Que você nunca faltaria a uma aula. – respondeu sorrindo. – Mas vai continuar o interrogatório? Ou vai me deixar interrogá-la?

- Isso não é justo. – Rony arrancou da amiga o primeiro sorriso.

- Eu não sou justo. – falou, sorrindo também, os dois se sentaram na ponta da cama de Hermione, quando Ron finalmente perguntou: - Como você está?

- Você sabe, péssima! Nunca esperei isso do Harry.

- Eu sei.

- Ele fez com que eu me sentisse a pior mulher do mundo com as coisas que falou e fez.

- Ele te humilhou, né? – Hermione acenou que sim com a cabeça e voltou a chorar.

- Mi, não fica assim, Harry fez o que fez por ciúme! Ele está muito arrependido.

- Você acha que isso justifica, Ron? Eu imagino como ele deve estar.

- Não, é claro que não, você deveria ter aproveitado o momento que ele estava apanhando para bater nele também. – Rony falou de um jeito brincalhão.

- Eu tive vontade, mas não tive forças.

- Eu sei. – disse sorrindo. – Vamos jantar agora?

- Não, eu não estou com fome e também não quero encontrá-lo, você me entende?

- Claro, mas isso não é certo, quer que eu te traga alguma coisa?

- Não Ron, obrigada. Você é o melhor amigo do mundo! – abraçou o amigo novamente. – Sinto falta de você sabia, gosto de brigar com você. Mas não sei, acho que a Luna pode ficar com ciúmes.

- Se você brigar comigo, com certeza. Ultimamente ela tem feito muito disso, já tá comprando direitos autorais - tanto ele quanto Hermione sorriram –, mas se precisar de mim para alguma outra coisa a não ser gritar comigo, ela não vai ligar, aliás, se você quiser voltar a me ajudar com alguns deveres. – Ron fazia uma cara marota agora.

- Ronald Weasley, você não presta!

- Não mesmo, e é por isso que você me ama. – os dois riram gostosamente e Rony foi jantar.

No jantar, Harry apareceu, tinha alguns hematomas no rosto, Hermione não apareceu.

- Você falou com ela? – perguntou Harry, constrangido.

- Sim. – respondeu Rony, ríspido.

- E como ela está?

Nesse momento apareceu Gina, toda animada.

- Oi garotos, Harry nossa, você está horrível! O que aconteceu?

- Nada, Gina. – respondeu mal-humorado.

- Foi o Malfoy, não foi? Sabe Harry, eu entendo que você esteja com ciúmes da Mione, mas brigar com o Malfoy não é inteligente, ele é mais forte do que você. – Gina pareceu ligeiramente irritada.

- Não enche, Gina! – Harry estava irritado.

- Eu vou ter que ir descobrir com a Mione o que aconteceu, não é!? Vocês não vão contar! – quando Gina virou as costas, ouviu uma frase dita de uma maneira e por uma pessoa que não esperava.

- Você não vai encher o saco da Hermione agora! – Ron não gritou. Não foi preciso, a autoridade em sua voz era superior a qualquer grito, e lembrava muito o senhor Weasley.

- A coisa foi séria então? – perguntou Gina, virando-se. – Ela pode estar precisando de ajuda.

- Ela quer ficar sozinha! A melhor coisa que você tem a fazer é jantar e deixar a Hermione em paz, entendeu? – Gina não discutiu, ela sabia que quando Rony falava daquela maneira era caso perdido. Amanhã ela descobriria o que acontecera. Draco chegou à mesa da Grifinória sem olhar para Harry.

- Weasley, podemos conversar?

Ron não respondeu, simplesmente se levantou e foi até o loiro.

- Eu não a esperava nas aulas, mas não a vi no almoço e nem agora, ela está bem? Comeu alguma coisa?

- Não, ela não está bem, e acho que ela também não comeu nada. Eu me ofereci para levar algo para ela, mas ela não quis.

- Pode deixar, vou levar alguma coisa para ela. E Weasley - Draco estava se afastando e olhou novamente para Ron para dizer isso. –, você é melhor do que eu pensei.

- Você também! – Ron fez uma cara de desgosto.

_Era só o que me faltava, a essa altura da minha vida me entender com o Malfoy, e por que o Harry cagou no saco!_

Ron voltou ao seu jantar e ao se sentar beijou Luna.

- Você sabe o quanto eu te amo?

- Sei sim, e te amo muito também!

- Que bom!

- Desculpa atrapalhar, mas o que o babaca do Malfoy queria? – cortou Harry.

- Saber da Mione. – respondeu simplesmente.

- E você falou? – perguntou Harry se alterando.

- Olha aqui Harry, não tente me tirar do sério hoje, o Malfoy vai saber cuidar da Mione melhor do que qualquer um aqui! E se não se importa, não quero conversar com você.

Gina olhou assustada, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.

_Toc, toc._

- Hermione, sou eu!

- Draco?

- Sim. – Draco ouviu a garota indo abrir a porta e sorriu, quando ela abriu estava com um robe de seda vermelho.

- Uau, quer me provocar, é?

- Não seja bobo, não sabia que viria. – Hermione abriu espaço para que Draco entrasse. – Além do mais, já está na hora de dormir.

- Não, a senhorita, você está enganada, está na hora de jantar, e eu trouxe comida para nós, estou verde de fome.

- Draco, não precisava. – respondeu, atenciosamente.

- Mas eu já trouxe. Então, quero comer e quero que você coma. Aliás, arranque alguns dos milhares de livros que estão na sua mesa para que nós possamos comer.

- Está bem, mas você veio ao meu quarto me dar ordens, senhor Malfoy? – Hermione arrumava a escrivaninha. Draco não ouviu o que Hermione lhe falou, estava a olhando carinhosamente, entretido de mais para ouvir o que ela falava.

- Draco? – chamou Mione.

- É... vim te dar ordens sim, você anda muito mimada. – ele voltou do transe.

- Sente-se. – ela indicou uma cadeira para que ele se sentasse.

Os dois jantaram animados, Hermione comeu super-bem.

- Ainda bem que não estava com fome né, Mione, senão a comida não seria o suficiente. – disse sorrindo maroto.

Hermione ficou sem graça. – Eu não comi nada hoje, ok?

- Tudo bem, você pode se dar esse luxo, está em forma. – Draco olhou-a maroto e fez com que a garota corasse.

- Obrigada pelo elogio. Bem, você já me deu o que comer, me fez sorrir, acho melhor irmos dormir, amanhã será um longo dia para mim.

- Hey, você está me dispensando?

- Draco, me desculpe, eu te agradeço muito por tudo, mas amanhã tenho monitoria com o Harry e não faço a menor idéia de como vai ser.

- Eu vou junto. – falou, sério.

- Não, você não vai. – respondeu Hermione, decidida.

- Vou sim! Não confio nele.

- Ele não vai fazer nada.

- Nós vimos do que ele é capaz hoje! – Draco estava ligeiramente alterado.

- Ron me disse que ele está arrependido, não vai fazer nada, provavelmente não vai conseguir me olhar. Merlim queira que seja assim!

- Ainda sim, se ele perde o controle, e aí?

- Draco, não vai acontecer nada. – Hermione pegou as mãos do garoto. – O Harry não é assim, ele só não está muito bem.

- Eu tenho medo de que ele tente alguma coisa e você vai estar sozinha, não vou ficar tranqüilo. – Hermione suspirou e respondeu:

- Fazemos assim, então, amanhã após a monitoria, nos encontramos na minha sala, ok!?

- Tenho uma idéia melhor, vamos para a torre de astronomia, o que acha? – Draco sorria. _Inferno, ele não consegue ficar sem sorrir._

- Draco, isso é proibido! – repreendeu Hermione. – E nós como monitores temos que dar o exemplo, até porque, se alguém nos pega...

- Que exemplo que nada e ninguém vai nos pegar. E se pegar também, você é a monitora-chefe.

- Isso não é certo.

- Não me importo. – respondeu dando de ombros. – Então te espero às 23:00 em ponto, na torre de astronomia, porque senão eu vou atrás de você.

- Em primeiro lugar, não gosto de ser ameaçada, coagida ou coisa do tipo, - Hermione falou séria - e, em segundo, chego na sala até 23:10, a monitoria acaba às 23:00, por isso não conseguirei chegar lá tão rápido, afinal não posso aparatar aqui dentro. – ela concluiu sorrindo.

Draco sorriu vitorioso.

- Nem um segundo a mais! – Hermione fez que não com a cabeça. – Então, está bem, vou te liberar por hoje, mas quero saber se posso te dar boa noite de outra maneira.

- E qual seria essa maneira?

- Hum... não vou explicar, fazer é melhor.

Terminando a frase, ele a puxou para si e a beijou, delicadamente. Hermione sentiu o sangue ferver, ela estava só de camisola com um robe fino, não demorou a ela esquecer desse detalhe. O beijo aprofundou, e dessa vez, lutando contra ele, Draco parou.

- É melhor eu parar por aqui ou então, não paro mais. – ele sorriu.

- É, você tem razão. – Hermione se recompunha. – Boa noite Draco.

- Hei, só para constatar, estamos namorando de verdade!

- Mas... – Antes que pudesse protestar, Draco virou às costas e foi embora, deixando Hermione mais confusa do que já estava.

* * *

E no próximo capítulo...

**Encontros sem hora marcada...**  
_- Ah... Draco... você! – respondeu distraída. __  
__- Claro que sou eu, quem mais poderia ser? Sabe senhorita Granger, não há outro homem tão bonito por aqui. __  
_  
**o acerto de contas...**  
_- Você tem alguma idéia do que você fez? __  
__Harry respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça. __  
__– Ótimo! Você sabe que eu NUNCA esperei que VOCÊ fizesse isso comigo? – novamente Harry respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça. __  
_  
**todos os sentimentos têm que ser relevados... **  
_...E apareceu Malfoy. Mione tudo voltou. A raiva, a angústia... eu ia perder mais uma pessoa... __  
_  
**O perdão pode tardar, mas o perdão faz parte das grandes amizades.**  
_- Harry, se eu disser que nunca vou te perdoar eu estarei mentindo._

**Seria difícil fugir...**  
_Essa sala trazia a sensação de estar no céu, com noite estrelada. – Mas por que você pediu para que eu viesse aqui? __  
__- Porque eu tenho uma surpresa. – Draco sorriu. – Venha comigo. __  
_  
**... principalmente porque ela não queria queria mais fugir!**  
_- Você acha que isso é possível? __  
__- Isso o que? – perguntou a castanha, curiosa. __  
__- ...que duas pessoas tão diferentes, tão opostas, possam dar certo?_

_Não percam o próximo capítulo **Nem Tudo Tem Perdão.**_


	15. Nem Tudo Tem Perdão

**15 – Nem Tudo Tem Perdão**

Hermione foi acordada pelas batidas na porta, a pessoa estava desesperada, pensou que pudesse ser Harry, mas sabia que o rapaz não teria coragem de aparecer tão cedo.

- Quem é? – perguntou ainda com sono.

- Sou eu, a Gina. Mione abre logo essa porta! – a ruiva estava desnorteada.

- Calma, já vou.

Hermione abriu a porta bocejando, deixou a amiga entrar e foi escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto.

- Gina quem morreu para você me acordar dessa maneira e há essa hora? – perguntou Hermione, se espreguiçando.

- Mione, me conta tudo o que aconteceu, agora! – Hermione decidiu olhar para o chão enquanto voltava a sentir seus olhos arderem.

- Gina, se não se incomoda não gostaria de falar sobre isso agora.

- Mi, eu estou preocupada. O Harry tá todo roxo, o Ron parece que vai matá-lo a qualquer momento, sem contar que está amigo do Malfoy e você sumida e com essa cara de enterro.

Hermione estava sem o seu hobbie, não demorou a Gina perceber que os braços da amiga estavam vermelhos.

- Hermione Granger, por que seus braços estão vermelhos?

Hermione pegou seu hobbie e vestiu rapidamente.

- Não é nada Gina, não quero falar sobre isso agora!

Gina pensou um pouco, todos bravos com Harry, inclusive Rony, o moreno estava com hematomas, Ron amigo de Malfoy, Hermione com cara de enterro e com o braço vermelho, uma coisa estava clara, o Harry não era o herói dessa história.

- O que exatamente o Harry fez?

Hermione ficou em silêncio, controlando o choro e olhando para o chão por longos 3 minutos.

- Ele me agarrou a força. – Hermione não conseguiu mais segurar o choro, Gina ficou boquiaberta e abraçou a amiga.

- Meu Deus, não acredito, como pôde?

- Não sei.

- Deixa para lá, não importa o porque, mas o que ele fez. – Gina pensou um pouco e continuou – Querida, o Harry não fez por mal, tenho certeza, nós sabemos como o Harry fica sem controle!

- Eu tô tão triste, o Harry é tão... e fez isso!

- Mione, calma, vai passar. Como você se livrou?

- Draco apareceu e depois Rony. – respondeu mais calma.

- Isso explica os hematomas do Harry. – Gina olhou para o teto e depois de um longo suspiro voltou-se para Hermione. – Pelo visto, me enganei com o Malfoy, me desculpe, eu estraguei tudo.

- Ou _quase_ estragou tudo. – Hermione deu ênfase na palavra quase e sorrindo entre algumas lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair.

- Como assim? Hermione Granger me conta? – Gina achou ótimo o clima da conversa mudar, as duas ficaram lá por quase uma hora, como as grandes amigas que eram.

- Gina, vou me trocar, temos que ir.

- Está bem, eu te espero.

Quando chegaram na mesa de café da manhã, Ron, Luna e Harry já estavam lá, antes de ir para sua mesa Hermione procurou por Draco e quando o encontrou ele lançou a ela um olhar que passava força, para que pudesse encarar aquela situação.

- Bom dia a todos. – Hermione estava decidida, Gina sentou-se ao lado de Harry e Hermione achou melhor sentar do lado da Gina, pois se sentasse perto do Ron ficaria de frente para o moreno;

- Bom dia Mi. – respondeu Ron, sorridente. – Você comeu direitinho ontem? – Foi instantâneo, Hermione corou.

- Comi direitinho sim Rony, obrigada pela preocupação.

- Estou começando a ir com a cara daquele leite azedo.

Hermione sorriu.

- Co... como você está Hermione? – era Harry, ele falou tão baixo que foi quase imperceptível. Hermione não o olhou, não estava pronta para isso ainda.

- Luna, preciso falar com você depois, tudo bem?

- Claro Hermione. – a loira sorriu ao responder.

Todos ficaram mudos depois disso, na realidade todos sabiam que as coisas não voltariam ao normal, mas no fundo, não estavam preparados para aquilo.

As aulas seguiram normais, com uma diferença Hermione e Rony sentaram juntos e deixaram Harry com Neville.

Depois das últimas aulas do dia, antes do jantar, Draco encontrou Hermione em um corredor.

- Ei, onde você pensa que vai? – perguntou divertido.

- Ah... Draco... você! – respondeu distraída.

- Claro que sou eu, quem mais poderia ser? Sabe senhorita Granger, não há outro homem tão bonito por aqui.

Os dois deram uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Mas a que devo a honra?

- Hum, só vim te desejar boa sorte e te lembrar do nosso encontro. Sabe porque Granger, eu não tolero atrasos.

Os dois riram de novo, Draco fez uma cópia idêntica de Hermione na primeira reunião da monitoria.

Hermione sorriu, e respondeu brincando:

- Sim Senhor Malfoy, não me atrasarei, mas você ao menos se tolera?

- Só quando estou com você. – Draco se aproximou de Hermione e estava prestes a beijá-la, mas Hermione se afastou.

- Tenho que ir Draco. – respondeu séria.

_Ela não irá fugir de mim mais tarde. _

Draco sorriu ao pensar isso.

Hermione estava cinco minutos atrasada, e Harry começou a temer que ela não chegasse.

- Vamos!

Hermione tinha chegado. Ela falou seca, como se ele fosse um desconhecido ou pior, porque um desconhecido ela teria cumprimentado e se desculpado pelo atraso, Harry preferiu não falar nada, ainda não era o momento.

Já quase no final da monitoria, e Hermione olhava insistentemente para o relógio, eles estavam próximos à orla da Floresta Proibida voltando para o castelo, quando se Harry arriscou falar pela primeira vez:

- Como você está? – perguntou envergonhado, Hermione apenas lançou um olhar gélido para Harry e voltou a andar em direção ao colégio. Harry abaixou a cabeça, e tentando acompanhá-la voltou a falar. – Eu sei que nem que eu passe a vida pedindo perdão ajoelhado aos seus pés, terei pedido perdão o suficiente pelo que fiz, mas eu estou disposto a fazer isso.

Hermione parou bruscamente, seus olhos estavam marejados quando ela perguntou:

- Você tem alguma idéia do que você fez?

Harry respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça.

– Ótimo! Você sabe que eu NUNCA esperei que VOCÊ fizesse isso comigo? – novamente Harry respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça. – Ótimo também! E você realmente espera que eu te perdoe ou que eu volte a confiar em você?

A última parte pergunta foi quase sarcástica e Harry ficou mudo por alguns longos segundos até responder.

- Espero que você me perdoe. – a voz de Harry soava como um sussurro. – Preciso que você me perdoe, não conseguirei viver sem seu perdão.

- Não ouse fazer chantagem emocional! – retrucou Hermione, exasperada.

- Não, não, não me entenda mal! – Harry estava angustiado. – Não quero te chantagear, na verdade, quero tentar te dizer que nunca me perdoarei por isso, e que todos os dias da minha vida serão destinados a me punir por trair sua confiança. Porém, não ter mais você por perto é um preço alto de mais a pagar, até mesmo para mim. – agora Harry chorava também, e Hermione não conseguiu mais se manter fria e chorava abertamente.

- Eu só queria saber O POR QUE DISSO?

- Eu... eu não sei, foi tudo tão depressa, quando eu vi já estava fazendo aquilo. Hermione se eu pudesse voltar no tempo...

- Mas não pode. – respondeu tristemente.

- A minha vida sempre foi uma droga, eu nunca tive ninguém, afinal, meus pais foram mortos sem que eu pudesse conhecer uma única história pela qual eles tenham vivido. Então, eu vim para Hogwarts e comecei a viver. Inicialmente conheci Dumbledore, que era com quem eu sentia segurança, nunca tive medo perto de Dumbledore, a não ser no ano passado. – Harry olhou para o chão, e tomou ar para continuar. – Depois, conheci os Weasleys e você, que se tornaram o mais próximo de uma família que eu já tive. – Harry sorriu tristemente. – Então, conheci Sirius, e ele foi, eu acredito, o mais próximo que a minha família seria, ele realmente me entendia. – Hermione sentiu o seu coração apertar. – Sabe, mesmo com o louco do Voldemort me seguindo, com pessoas me olhando como se eu fosse um objeto não identificado, entre outras coisas, eu era feliz.

Hermione pode ver uma lágrima solitária rolar no rosto do amigo.

- Mas tudo começou a sair do eixo, primeiro eu vi Voldemort voltar, porque até então, não existia um perigo real, e já em sua volta, ele matou a única pessoa viva capaz de me ajudar, Cedrico. Depois, tudo aconteceu como se fosse uma avalanche. Primeiro Sirius morreu, e por culpa minha, pela minha i _mania de herói /i , _como você mesma falou.

Hermione fez menção em falar, mas Harry se apressou.

- Não tente dizer que não tive culpa, eu sei que tive. A morte de Sirius me tirou uma esperança que eu nunca imaginei que sentia, e me fez sentir um pouco morto também. Depois, aconteceu algo que eu nunca, nem nos meus piores sonhos, pude imaginar, Dumbledore morreu e em baixo dos meus olhos. Eu não estava mais seguro. Eu não estou mais seguro. Não tenho mais alguém que me explique todas as coisas sem explicação ou que me guie pelo caminho. – Harry deu um longo suspiro. – Mas esse ano eu estava decidido que Voldemort não me tiraria mais ninguém. E essa obsessão se voltou contra você, eu me sentia muito bem ao seu lado, era capaz de voltar a um tempo bom. Eu nunca imaginei que me apaixonaria pela minha melhor amiga, mas aconteceu. E apareceu Malfoy. Mione tudo voltou. A raiva, a angústia... eu ia perder mais uma pessoa. E uma pessoa que estava comigo desde o início, alguém que eu estou realmente apaixonado, alguém que mesmo na guerra, me trás felicidade. E eu não podia deixar, tinha jurado.

Harry limpou bruscamente os olhos.

- Eu me senti traído por você, depois de me declarar eu tinha certeza que ficaríamos juntos e de repente você me diz que não vai ficar comigo por estar apaixonada pelo meu maior rival. – Harry tomou fôlego. – Você passou a defendê-lo, tomar café da manhã com ele, beijá-lo em público, eu fiquei com raiva e todos esses sentimentos foram piorando durante a reunião, então nós fomos conversar e...

- E você decidiu me agarrar, muito inteligente de sua parte. Além do mais, o Draco é meu namorado, defendê-lo, tomar café da manhã com ele, entre todas as outras coisas que você citou, são absolutamente normais quando se namora. – Hermione falou isso mais para ela do que para ele. – De qualquer maneira, o tempo não volta, e o que aconteceu, aconteceu.

- Mas Mione...

- Harry, se eu disser que nunca vou te perdoar eu estarei mentindo, sei que não vou conseguir, apesar de tudo, você ainda é... – Hermione parou de falar, respirou fundo e então aceitou o que ia dizer. - ... é importante para mim, e eu entendo tudo o que você me falou, e para ser sincera, no fundo eu entendo o como isso pode acontecer - Hermione limpou delicadamente uma lágrima no rosto do amigo. –, mas me dê um tempo, eu preciso disso.

Harry sorriu e foi abraçar Hermione, quando sentiu a garota se retrair ele se afastou.

- Me desculpe. – Harry sentiu-se mal quando sentiu a apreensão da amiga com um simples abraço. -... muito obrigado Mione, obrigado por me dar uma nova chance.

Hermione limpou os olhos e viu que Harry fazia o mesmo, no fundo ela sabia que Harry sempre se sentenciaria pelo seu feito, e sabia que isso era o suficiente, já que nada tinha ocorrido de fato, mas ela não ia falar isso para ele agora, ele não merecia. – Harry nosso horário de monitoria já acabou tenho que ir agora.

- Vamos juntos até a sala comunal. – pediu ansioso.

- Não vou para lá. – respondeu com simplicidade.

- Está bem então. Até amanhã!

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça, sorrindo. Ela sabia que mais dia menos dia, estariam bem de novo.

Era 23:10, Hermione sabia que Draco já estava na contagem regressiva, mas conversar com Harry, fez com que ela se atrasasse. E se Draco decidisse ir atrás dela? Ela tinha que correr.

- Já são 23:17 Hermione, estava indo atrás de você.

Hermione ouviu a voz de Draco atrás dela após entrar correndo na torre de Astronomia, ela estava sem fôlego, virou para responder a ele.

- Estou sã, salva e um pouco atrasada, me desculpe. – respondeu sorrindo, enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

- Uhm, você acha isso bonito?

- Isso o que? – perguntou, Hermione arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Se atrasar!- respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

- Ah, claro que acho feio, mas... ah, eu tô aqui não tô!? – retrucou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Pelo visto alguém aqui não gosta de ser repreendida. – brincou Draco. – Mas não estou aqui para te repreender, como foi a monitoria? – perguntou sério.

- Melhor do que eu esperava. – respondeu cansada. – Harry me pediu desculpas, e nada mais, me lembrou até o "velho" Harry, no fundo eu o entendo.

- Hum, que bom, porque se ele tentar algo... como você pode entendê-lo?

- Ele não vai tentar nada. – Hermione ignorou a última pergunta de Draco, não estava disposta a dar explicações a ele. Ela olhou para toda a torre de Astronomia que era linda. Essa sala trazia a sensação de estar no céu, com noite estrelada. – Mas por que você pediu para que eu viesse aqui?

- Porque eu tenho uma surpresa. – Draco sorriu. – Venha comigo.

Ele pegou a mão de Hermione e a levou para o lado direito da sala onde tinha um tecido preto enorme sobre uma parte da parede, Hermione olhou curiosa.

- O que é isso?

- Sente-se. – Draco então, conjurou um sofá muito confortável vinho, Hermione olhou meio desconfiada, mas sorriu e foi se sentar.

- Devo confiar em você sr. Malfoy?

- Claro! – ao dizer isso, Draco se sentou ao lado de Hermione e fez um movimento com a varinha que o tecido desapareceu e por trás dele surgiu uma tela de 63 polegadas, o que deixou Hermione encantada.

- Mas... isso é trouxa! Como você conhece? – perguntou, curiosa.

- Digamos que andei pesquisando alguns artefatos, e descobri que os trouxas têm algumas coisas bem interessantes. – Draco estava olhando para o controle em sua mão apertando vários botões.

- O filme já está ai?

Draco olhava com cara de dúvida para o controle e não olhou para Hermione para responder a sua pergunta. – Sim, mas como é que mexe nisso. – agora a expressão de Draco estava demonstrando impaciência.

- O senhor me permite? – perguntou Hermione, estendendo a mão para que ele lhe entregasse o controle.

- Ah tá, pode ficar, mas como é que isso funciona? – perguntou Draco, levantando uma sobrancelha, ficando com uma cara que Hermione achou engraçada.

- É só apertar play.

- Só?!

- Exatamente.

Ele bufou. – Eu sabia! Só estava fazendo charme. – Draco jogou o cabelo para trás displicente.

- Ham, ham, sei sim! – Hermione olhou para o telão, e voltou-se para Draco. – Mas que filme você escolheu?

- Hum, escolhi um filme que me indicaram... não sei exatamente, mas parece ser famoso.

- Qual o nome?

Draco olhava para a caixa de dvd as suas mãos e leu o título – É "Sr. e Sra. Smith".

- Esse filme é fantástico! – falou Hermione, animada.

- Você já assistiu? – Draco levantou novamente a sobrancelha, mas dessa vez, parecendo desapontado.

- Não imagino alguém no mundo trouxa que não tenha assistido a esse filme, mas eu assistiria mais mil vezes se pudesse, é muito engraçado e romântico. Ai, é muito lindo. – disse sonhadora.

Draco sorriu aliviado.

- Ótimo.

O filme começou e Draco passou os braços por trás da castanha, que segurou a respiração por um momento e ficou imóvel.

Aos poucos, com o filme ela relaxou, e deixou-se encostar com a cabeça no ombro de Draco. Aquilo era perfeito. Draco acariciou o cabelo da garota o filme inteiro e quando o filme acabou, ficaram ali parados por alguns instantes.

- Então, o que achou de um filme?

- Bacana, achei que era meloso e tudo, mas tem ação, quero dizer "aquele" negócio que os trouxas chamam de arma e tudo mais, dá mais emoção ao filme e eu também gostaria de ter um colete como aquele, mas que fosse anti-feitiços. Mas a atriz é o melhor do filme.

Draco então, deitou a cabeça no colo de Hermione, que por sua vez ficou sem ação.

- Ela é muito conhecida, assim como o ator. – disse, simplesmente.

- A atriz, eu imagino o porque! – Draco sorriu, maroto. – E o ator, eu tinha certeza. Afinal, ele é minha cara.

- Ah pára! Pode parar! – Hermione sorria.

- É, acho que você tem razão, eu sou muito mais bonito.

Hermione sorriu gostosamente.

- Homens são todos iguais!

Em um gesto automático, Hermione começou a brincar com uma mexa loira de Draco.

- Não somos não - ele fez uma cara fingida de estar ofendido. –, eu sou melhor que todos os outros! – concluiu, sorrindo.

- Não se esqueça de falar da sua modéstia também.

- Claro que não, como poderia. Até porque, além de modesto eu sou sincero, o que me deixa perfeito, não é? – disse o loiro, piscando para ela.

Hermione não conseguiu segurar e riu.

- Você não tem jeito, não é, Draco?

Draco segurou, delicadamente, a mão de Hermione que brincava com seu cabelo.

- Fico feliz em te ver sorrir.

- É uma reação que você me causa. – respondeu com simplicidade.

Ele sorriu novamente, soltando a mão dela.

- Depois você diz que eu não sou perfeito.

Hermione voltou a sorrir.

Era engraçado estarem ali, os dois, como um casal normal e não como um casal cheio de problemas e com uma guerra, na qual, eles não estavam exatamente lutando pela mesma causa.

- Draco, é... bem...

- Desembucha, Mione. – Hermione olhou para ele o repreendendo por ele a ter interrompido.

- Se você me permitir... bem o que eu queria dizer é... ontem ao sair do meu quarto, você falou... bem...

- Que não é mais mentira o nosso namoro? – ele tentou incentivar Hermione.

- É, isso mesmo. Você sabe que não é bem assim, né? Quero dizer...

Draco sentou de maneira que ficou olhando diretamente para Hermione.

- Olha, para mim, o jogo acabou. Ainda não sei o que fazer com minha mãe, e decididamente. – ele continuou rápido ao ver que Hermione ia falar algo. – Não quero você envolvida nisso. O Lorde não é muito caridoso com ninguém, mas no seu caso é um pouco pior.

- Por que não sou sangue-puro? – não era para ser desafiador, mas foi.

- Exatamente. Até porque, ele sabe da sua importância para o Potter, sem contar que ele não desconhece sua inteligência. O que te torna um empecilho para ele.

- Como ele conhece a minha inteligência? – agora ela estava realmente curiosa.

Por que Voldemort se importaria com uma pessoa que não era sangue-puro, de dezessete anos?

- Ele procura saber tudo que rodeia o Potter. – fazendo uma cara enjoada, ele continuou – E você sempre rodeou o Potter. Até mesmo petrificada você quem deu a dica do que era que estava atacando Hogwarts... não se subestime Hermione. Você é um dos principais pontos que o Potter tem nessa guerra.

- Mas...

- Quer saber como ele sabe? Primeiro, ele bem ou mal, estava lá. E segundo Snape, – Hermione percebeu que Draco tentava esconder a raiva. – ele sempre falou para quem quisesse ouvir, que Potter tinha uma combinação de sorte com amigos mais talentosos do que ele.

Hermione mencionou falar, mas Draco a cortou.

- Olha, não é por mal, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Só uma coisa... – Draco assentiu com a cabeça. – Você não acha que deve parar de chamá-lo de Lorde? Quero dizer, apenas os seguidores dele é que o chamam assim.

Draco ficou sem falar algum tempo.

- E como deveria chamá-lo?

- Pelo nome dele. – Hermione respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Apenas Dumbledore e o presunçoso do Potter o chamam pelo nome. –Draco falou arrogante a parte em que se referia a Harry.

- Não se engane Draco, eu não tenho o menor problema em pronunciar o nome dele. O nome Voldemort, não me trás medo, mas o que ele representa sim.

- Como você é insolente, não! – retorquiu rindo.

Hermione chacoalhou os ombros com cara de "tanto faz".

- Mas realmente não quero falar desse assunto... deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa? – Draco fitou-a intensamente.

- Já perguntou. – o loiro ficou tímido, então, Hermione continuou. – Estou brincando, Draco, pode perguntar.

- Você acha que isso é possível?

- Isso o que? – perguntou a castanha, curiosa.

- Que como nesse filme, duas pessoas tão diferentes, tão opostas, possam dar certo?

Hermione sem reação. Apenas o fitou por mais alguns instantes.

- Como? – Hermione estava incrédula com aquela pergunta.

- Nesse filme, "Sr. e Sra. Smith", os dois têm que aceitar e entender as diferenças um do outro, eles têm que medir o até quando a competição é algo saudável. Enfim, parece tão complicado.

- Sabe Draco, os filmes trouxas são em sua maioria assim. Eles fazem o impossível dar certo.

- Então você não acha que é possível algo parecido dar certo?

Hermione sorriu triste. – Apenas nunca aconteceu comigo, por isso, não tem o porque eu acreditar.

Draco retribuiu o sorriso.

- Você precisa acreditar mais nas pessoas, sabe? Talvez isso exista!

- Só acredito no que vejo ou vivo.

Draco se aproximou lentamente, colocou a mão carinhosamente sobre o rosto da castanha e disse em um sussurro.

- Então, talvez seja a hora de você viver coisas novas.

Eles se beijaram, foi um beijo doce e calmo. Não existia mais raiva no beijo, mas tinha paixão, carinho, amor, doçura. Eles estavam entregues.

Os dois se afastaram sorrindo e ele deu um sorriso carinhoso para ela.

- Então - continuou ele carinhoso. –, o nosso namoro, está de pé?

- Eu... eu realmente não sei. – Hermione estava vermelha.

- Vai Mione, pára de querer ser difícil.

Hermione sorriu.

- Você acha que essa é a maneira de pedir uma garota em namoro? – perguntou divertida.

- Claro! Olha para onde eu te trouxe. Teria um lugar melhor?

Hermione apenas sorriu e fez que não com a cabeça.

- Então... quer namorar comigo? – Draco corou, pela primeira vez.

- Acho que não tenho muita escolha, não é? – ela estava sem graça

- Ah, não mesmo, não vou te deixar em paz. – ele falou abraçando a castanha, desajeitado. – isso é um sim?

Hermione acenou com a cabeça que sim. E ele sorriu.

- Ótimo. – Draco não tinha mais o que falar.

Ele deu um selinho carinhoso nela.

- Melhor irmos, porque não vou sair mais daqui se continuar encarando seus olhos amendoados... aiaiai...

Hermione corou imediatamente.

- Pará com isso, Draco, assim eu fico sem graça.

- Agora que eu não paro mesmo, você fica linda assim. – brincou, maroto.

Ela pegou uma almofada que tinha no sofá e acertou nele, que retribuiu o gesto.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...**

**As provocações continuam...**  
_- Não enche, Malfoy! – Harry falou, cerrando os dentes, dando ênfase em enche. E voltou a caminhar. __  
__- Por que não devo enchê-lo, Potter? – Harry parou, mas sem olhar para Draco. – Por que você é o Eleito? __  
_  
**Verdades serão ditas.**  
_- SABE QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA, POTTER? VOCÊ ACHA QUE VOCÊ FOI O ÚNICO A PERDER COM A MORTE DE DUMBLEDORE..._

**Um aviso...****  
**_melhor você PARAR DE AFASTAR SEUS AMIGOS DE VOCÊ..._

**em tempos de guerra, é preciso esquecer as diferenças.**  
_- Você está certo, Malfoy. __  
__...Draco foi até Harry e estendeu a mão._

**era hora de consertar os erros.**  
_- Hey, Gina... _

_A guerra está próxima, não é mais hora de diferenças tolas... **A Trégua **pode tardar, mas ela tem de chegar/i _


	16. A Trégua

**16 – A Trégua **

- Ora, ora, se não é o Potter.

Mesmo depois de três meses passados do ocorrido entre Harry e Hermione, e mesmo que Hermione já tivesse perdoado o moreno, Draco não tinha engolido o que tinha acontecido. Por isso, sempre que podia, borrifava Harry.

- O que você quer agora, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry, impaciente. Sabia que mais dia, menos dia, perderia a cabeça com o sonserino. – Vai só me encher o saco, ou tem algo de útil para falar.

Eles estavam no jardim do colégio, Harry estava indo para a sala comunal da Grifinória, enquanto Draco estava indo para árvore próxima do lago da Lula-Gigante, tinha combinado de estudar com Hermione lá.

- Nada, é só para te encher mesmo. – respondeu Draco, debochado.

Harry deu um longo suspiro e voltou-se para Draco.

- Quando vai parar com isso, hein?

- Por quê? Te incomodo? – perguntou irônico.

- Malfoy, só o fato de você existir me incomoda. Te ver constantemente e aceitar suas provocações só aumentam meu desejo crescente de te matar.

- Estou sentindo hostilidade no ar - Draco olhou em volta e depois voltou-se para Harry -, ou seria o Potter violento novamente? – o loiro concluiu ironicamente.

- Não _enche_, Malfoy! – Harry falou, cerrando os dentes, dando ênfase em _enche. _E voltou a caminhar.

- Por que não devo enchê-lo, Potter? – Harry parou, mas sem olhar para Draco. – Por que você é _O_ _Eleito_?

Quando Harry voltou-se para Malfoy, o sorriso debochado do loiro e a sua voz arrastada, fizeram Harry fechar os punhos.

- Não, é porque eu não respondo por mim, Malfoy! – Harry retrucou, ameaçadoramente.

- Sempre soube que esse seu heroísmo era uma tolice criada por pessoas que precisavam crer em um salvador. E que, de fato, você nunca foi herói!- Draco retorquiu, sério.

- Já não é o bastante para você? – perguntou Harry, impaciente.

- Do que você está falando? – Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Você já a tirou de mim, o que mais você quer? – Harry parecia derrotado. – Não foi o suficiente para você?

Pela primeira vez, Draco sentiu pena de Harry.

- Eu não a roubei de você, foi você quem a perdeu.

Harry sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Apenas encarou Draco, enquanto ele falava.

- Antes de você fazer o que fez - Draco olhou para o chão para falar isso, para não parecer uma provocação. –, Hermione e eu não estávamos realmente juntos, mas...

- Eu já sei, eu estraguei tudo não é!?

- Basicamente, sim. – exclamou Draco, dando de ombros.

- Você não é exatamente a pessoa certa para julgar aqui, ou eu estou enganado, Malfoy? –perguntou Harry, sarcasticamente.

A expressão de Draco mudou na mesma hora, ele sabia ao que Harry se referia.

- Afinal, não fui eu quem liberou a entrada de comensais no castelo, no ano passado, proporcionando a oportunidade para que matassem Dumbledore. – Harry sentiu sua fúria crescer, e acrescentou rapidamente, antes que Draco tentasse falar. – Não se esquecendo de que a missão de matá-lo era SUA, e você aceitou isso.

Draco abaixou a cabeça derrotado.

- Você sempre vai jogar isso na minha cara!

- Lógico! – retrucou Harry, como se fosse óbvio. – Você faria o mesmo. Além do mais, eu não sou a Hermione e não vou passar a mão na sua cabeça.

- Falando nela – Draco sentiu que era sua chance de ficar por cima. – eu realmente não entendo como ela pôde te perdoar.

- Da mesma maneira que ela te perdoou. – respondeu Harry, desdenhoso. – Até porque, eu não ajudei a matar ninguém.

- SABE QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA, POTTER? VOCÊ ACHA QUE VOCÊ FOI O ÚNICO A PERDER COM A MORTE DE DUMBLEDORE, MAS EU TENHO UM SEGREDO A TE REVELAR... EU PERDI MUITO COM ISSO TAMBÉM! – vociferou Draco.

- PERDEU O QUE? – perguntou Harry no mesmo tom.

- Caso você não tenha percebido, Potter – Draco praticamente cuspiu o nome de Harry. -, Dumbledore era a minha única chance de sair disso tudo.

Hermione, que estava distante prestava atenção e preferiu não interferir, sabia que eles precisavam conversar. Então, ficou de olho, para ver se a conversa não se excedia de mais, esperava que os gritos cessassem.

- Então você não estava tão disposto assim a sair disso tudo, porque a morte de Dumbledore foi CULPA SUA. – Harry estava com os punhos fechados, pronto, para acertar o sonserino.

Draco apertou os olhos, como se estivesse segurando uma lágrima.

- E como você acha que eu me sinto com isso?

- O problema é seu! Não me importa nem um pouco saber como você se sente. Você é o culpado e nada muda isso.

- Seguindo sua teoria, Potter, nada muda o que você fez a Hermione, então!

Harry encarou os próprios pés.

- É diferente... eu me arrependi!

- Aaaah, então é isso, só você, o _perfeito Potter_, pode se arrepender – Draco colocou o dedo indicador na cara de Harry. – pois eu estou arrependido, porém, olha como é a vida... – Draco abriu os braços e completou, amargurado. – a pessoa que eu feri está MORTA e não pode me perdoar. Por isso, Potter, pare de sentir tanta pena de você mesmo. Você sente tanta pena de si que esqueceu que as outras pessoas têm problemas também. E caso você não tenha percebido, a morte de Dumbledore não te deixou sem escolhas, você tem pessoas importantes ao seu lado, para te ajudar. Pois se você acha que você é capaz de vencer essa guerra sozinho, você está enganado! – Draco não gritava, mas o desespero em sua voz era crescente. – Pois sem o Weasley ou a Hermione, você não vai a lugar nenhum... não que o Weasley seja fantástico, mas ele morreria para te salvar. - Draco sorriu debochado. - Acho que isso já salvou a sua vida uma vez. E quanto à Hermione, você não conseguira sem ela, portanto, acho melhor você PARAR DE AFASTAR SEUS AMIGOS DE VOCÊ, CASO QUEIRA VENCER VOL... VOLDEMORT! Você não está dando importância a quem se importa com você e, um dia, Potter, até a Weasley vai te mandar pastar. – Draco bufou e com a voz mais calma, concluiu. – E se me culpar pela morte de Dumbledore te faz sentir melhor, ÓTIMO! Continue, mas fazer isso também não te trará nada! – exclamou Draco.

Harry encarou Draco por algum tempo, sem resposta. Quando viu que Draco estava se afastando ele falou:

- Você está certo, Malfoy.

Draco parou bruscamente e ainda de costas, perguntou:

- O QUE?

- É... eu disse que você tem razão – Draco voltou-se para Harry. – eu passei tempo demais sentindo pena de mim mesmo e magoando meus amigos.

Harry suspirou triste e começou a andar para voltar ao castelo.

- Mas você ainda tem chances, quero dizer, seus amigos são realmente fantásticos, Potter. – Draco forçou um sorriso. – E caso você volte ao mundo real, fará mais amigos. Amigos dispostos a ajudar nessa guerra.

Harry olhou intrigado para Malfoy.

- Você está sugerindo que poderia ser meu...

- Sim! – cortou Draco. – Como te disse, se voltar a se concentrar em outra coisa além de se sentir injustiçado, poderá contar comigo.

Draco foi até Harry e estendeu a mão. Era o mesmo gesto que foi feito pelo loiro no primeiro ano de ambos na escola. Harry o encarou antes de estender a própria mão e concluiu.

- Será muito importante ter você do nosso lado, Malfoy.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu tenho que ir agora – e olhou para o lugar onde Hermione fingia ler um livro. -, venha comigo, assim ela não bombardeará somente a mim e você vai poder responder aos detalhes dessa conversa.

Harry sorriu.

- Talvez ela não goste de me ver lá, até porque eu não quero atrapalhar vocês dois.

- Potter, não seja bobo, ela está louca para ficar bem com você e comigo. E quanto a atrapalhar, não se preocupe, eu mesmo te lembrarei de que a Hermione e eu somos namorados e precisamos de privacidade, caso você se esqueça. Agora, vamos!

Os dois seguiram em direção a Hermione, que já não fingia mais ler e estava em pé esperando pelos dois.

- Amor, sabe que é muito feio prestar atenção na conversa dos outros? – Draco carinhosamente deu um beijo na testa da namorada.

- Vocês não estavam dando exatamente a impressão de que a conversa era particular. – respondeu Hermione, ansiosa.

- Você tem razão, eu e o Potter nos alteramos um pouco. Mas acho que foi definitivamente a vez que nós melhor nos entendemos, não acha, Potter? – Draco sentou-se encostado na árvore e puxou Hermione com ele.

- Ah... eh... acho sim. – Harry ainda não se sentia à vontade com Hermione, principalmente com Draco do lado, mas também se adiantou a sentar.

- Mas, então – ela olhou para Harry, sorrindo nervosa. – sobre o que vocês conversaram?

Draco sorriu e começou a narrativa. Durante o decorrer da tarde, os três conversaram animadamente sobre a última aula de transfiguração, onde Tonks foi transfigurar uma cadeira e acabou por transfigurar Dino, que estava sentado na cadeira.

- A Tonks é muito desastrada, mas é ótima! – exclamou Hermione, sorrindo.

Harry já não prestava atenção, estava pensando em tudo o que Draco lhe dissera mais cedo, sobre seus amigos e sobre Gina, quando viu uma garota de cabelos muito ruivos passar em direção ao castelo.

- Ah... é melhor eu ir indo, acho que já fui "vela" o suficiente por hoje! – Harry já se levantara.

- Nem tive que expulsá-lo, Potter! Que beleza. – Draco passou os braços nos ombros de Hermione.

Harry sorriu e se afastou dos dois. Ele notou que Hermione repreendeu Draco por falar daquele jeito com ele. Mas se apressou, Gina estava ficando longe.

- Hey, Gina... – ao ver que Gina parara, Harry parou colocando as mãos no joelho para recuperar o fôlego. – Nós... eh... nós podemos conversar?

Gina olhou para ele impaciente.

- Sinto muito, Harry, mas acho que nós não temos nada a conversar. – Gina virou-se para ir embora.

- Por favor! É importante. – Harry correu para alcançar Gina e a segurou pelo braço.

- Olha Harry, hoje não é decididamente um bom dia para você falar bobagens para mim, eu não estou, como posso dizer, muito bem-humorada para besteiras hoje.

- Vamos, Gina! – Harry fez uma cara que Gina não resistia e a ruiva tratou de responder. – Está bem, mas se me irritar, eu vou te azarar.

- Está bem. – Harry sorriu e continuou. – Bem, eu estive conversando com o Malfoy...

- Você o que? – perguntou Gina, exasperada.

- Eu sei que é esquisito, mas eu fiz isso, e por mais incrível que pareça, ele falou coisas coerentes, que depois de eu ligar com o que seu irmão falou... tudo fez sentido.

- Do que exatamente você está falando, Harry? – Gina estava impaciente.

- Que eu não amo a Mione. – Gina olhou para Harry incrédula, ele foi procurá-la para dizer que não amava mais a Mione, francamente! Ele sabia que ela era apaixonada por ele.

- E daí?

- Calma, Gina. O que eu estou tentado dizer é que eu estive obcecado pela Mione esse tempo todo. Eu sempre me senti bem ao lado dela, mas hoje posso ver tranqüilamente que era só como amigo! – Harry disse mais para si do que para a ruiva.

- Acho que você está dizendo isso à pessoa errada, Potter! – Gina estava com as mãos na cintura e com o rosto contorcido, e fez com que Harry se lembrasse irresistivelmente da sra. Weasley. Ele sorria, mas saiu do transe quando ouviu o seu sobrenome.

- Você sabe que eu odeio que você me chame assim. – retrucou, ofendido.

- Pouco me importa! – Gina abaixou os ombros e fazia menção de sair, quando Harry a segurou pelo braço.

- Calma Gina, eu ainda não terminei.

- Olha Harry... – mas Harry a cortou. – Você tem que me ouvir. A única conversa decente que eu tive com Malfoy durante toda a minha vida tem que ter valido para alguma coisa.

Gina respirou fundo, soltou o seu antebraço das mãos de Harry e o olhou autorizando que ele continuasse a falar.

- Enfim, eu estava muito ocupado sentindo pena de mim e me esqueci de pessoas importantes para mim...

- Não me pareceu que você esqueceu a Hermione! – replicou a ruiva, irônica.

- E isso não foi bom para ela, quero dizer, eu quase cometi uma loucura. – Harry respondeu, bravo. – O que estou tentando fazer, Gina, é te pedir perdão.

Gina o fitou como se esperasse algo mais. Mas não teve. Ela então, começou a falar.

- Se a Mione foi capaz, por que eu não poderia? Mas você nem imagina o como me fez sofrer Harry. O quanto eu chorei por você. – Gina estava chorando, e fungava alto, tentando segurar o choro.

- Eu... eu sei...

Harry a abraçou, e como se fosse um sonho, não existia mais ninguém além dele e Gina. Sentir o perfume da ruiva, a pele suave, era tão reconfortante e pensou há quanto tempo não se sentia assim.

Gina saiu do peito de Harry mais calma.

- Tenho medo de me machucar de novo com você, Harry.

- Eu... eu não posso prometer que não vai mais acontecer, mas prometo que não vou cometer loucuras como as que cometi esse ano.

- Se você tentar cometer essas loucuras novamente, eu me encarrego de fazer o que Voldemort ainda não fez! – Gina se pendurou no pescoço do moreno, e acrescentou. – Você sabia que eu te amo?

Harry sorriu. Ele sabia, mas sabia também que dizer que a amava naquele momento seria mentira, então ele a beijou, sem dizer mais nada.

* * *

**Ainda existem segredos guardados...**

_- Tenho que fazer umas coisas. – respondeu Hermione meio desnorteada._

_- E eu poderia saber o que são essas coisas? – indagou o loiro, desconfiado._

_- Nada de importante Draco. – Hermione tentava parecer confiante – Só tenho que fazer um trabalho de Runas Antigas._

_- Hum, é só isso? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha. _

**e desafios a serem enfrentados...**

_- Harry não vai acontecer nada._

_- Então eu posso ir! – exclamou Harry._

_- Não, você não pode. Porque eu **acredito** que não acontecerá nada, mas se acontecer, você **não deve** estar lá._

**Pessoas serão reveladas...**

_...Ela tinha uma aparência abatida, cansada e doentia, mas nem isso diminuía a sua beleza._

_- O que vocês fazem aqui, Remo?_

**... e novos laços irão surpreender...**

_- Acalme-se senhora Malfoy. Vamos levá-la ao Draco. _

_- Você????_

**O ciúmes poderá ser fatal!**

_VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA NA SALA COMUNAL DA GRIFINÓRIA NEM NO DORMITÓRIO FEMININO!_

**Mas o amor sempre deve falar mais alto.**

_- Estamos em guerra Draco e não tem como não me arriscar, mas quero te dizer, que não me arrisquei por um mundo qualquer, eu fico muito feliz de me arriscar pelo **meu** mundo Draco, me arriscar por você!_

_Não percam o próximo capítulo, pois é nele que conhecerão de fato **Narcisa Malfoy**._

**Ok, eu axo q flei demais nesse resumo... imita Dobby e bate a cabeça na parede... por isso, espero q gostem... rs**

**BjauM!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Narcisa Malfoy

_**17 – Narcisa Malfoy**_

O "resgate" de Narcisa Malfoy estava programado para depois do Natal. Por isso, logo que voltaram das férias, eles participaram de duas reuniões da Ordem.

Como havia sido combinado, quem iria ao "resgate" seriam Lupin, Carlinhos, Tonks e Gui.

Hermione não tinha contado a Draco que tinha um plano, ele só saberia quando Narcisa estivesse sã e salva.

Na última reunião, Hermione conseguiu convencer a todos de que ela iria participar do resgate, gostassem ou não.

Seria no próximo sábado. Hermione estava apreensiva, até porque Draco parecia desconfiado dela. E ela não gostava disso. Principalmente porque depois do dia em que ele e Harry se entenderam, tudo pareceu entrar nos eixos. Era muito estranho quando Rony, Harry, Gina e Draco começavam a falar sobre quadribol. Ela se sentia perdida e entediada. Para sua sorte, não era a única, Luna também se sentia assim. E foi em um desses dias que ela puxou a loira para conversar.

- Eh... Luna, eu esqueci de te agradecer.

- Agradecer? Por quê? – perguntou a loira, confusa.

- Por você ter dito ao Draco com quem eu estava naquele dia.

- Ah... não por isso. – Luna sorriu e Hermione correspondeu. – Você está melhor?

- Estou sim, já passou. – Hermione respondeu, simplesmente.

- Legal! Assim o Rony não fica tão triste. Você sabia que ele ficou muito chateado com tudo o que aconteceu?

- Sei sim Luna, ele é um excelente amigo.

- É, é sim... – respondeu sonhadora.

- Hey, você está tentando levar a minha namorada para o mau caminho, Hermione? – perguntou Rony, brincalhão.

- Nem te conto. – respondeu Hermione, piscando. – Bom, eu tenho que ir agora. – disse Hermione, consultando o relógio.

- Por que? – perguntou Draco.

- Tenho que fazer umas coisas. – respondeu Hermione, meio desnorteada.

- E eu poderia saber o que são essas _coisas_? – indagou o loiro, desconfiado.

- Nada de importante, Draco. – Hermione tentava parecer confiante – Só tenho que fazer um trabalho de Runas Antigas.

- Hum, é só isso? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Francamente, Draco, isso é um interrogatório? – perguntou, impaciente.

- Não, não.

- Ótimo, então eu vou indo. Hermione deu um selinho em Draco antes de sair.

Harry se levantou. Todos que estava ali, exceto Draco, sabiam que Hermione ia para o resgate de Narcisa. E Harry estava convencido a ir também.

- Eu te acompanho, Mione. – antes que a castanha protestasse, ele continuou – Tenho que pegar uns livros na biblioteca.

Hermione virou os olhos, sabia que Harry ia atormentá-la para ir também, mesmo sabendo que ela não tinha autoridade para permitir e nem ao menos concordasse com tal situação.

Eles chegaram ao saguão de entrada, quando Hermione começou:

- Harry, não adianta, não sou eu quem escolhe.

- Mas se você falar que não há problemas em eu ir... eles vão deixar.

- Por que você acredita nisso?

- Porque você que está organizando tudo.

- Não, não estou. Eu apenas tive a idéia. Mas de qualquer maneira, não é conveniente que você vá.

- Por quê? – perguntou o moreno, impaciente.

- Porque, como eu me lembro você é o único que poderá matar Voldemort. E se algo acontecer hoje, e você estiver lá, nós perderemos a nossa única chance – respondeu calmamente.

- É isso que me preocupa. Se acontecer algo, você estará lá!

- Harry, não vai acontecer nada.

- Então eu posso ir! – exclamou Harry.

- Não, você não pode. Porque eu _acredito _que não acontecerá nada, mas se acontecer, você _não_ _deve _estar lá.

Harry amarrou a cara, mas continuou seguindo Hermione que seguia na direção à sala da diretora.

Ao chegarem na sala, já estavam todos reunidos. McGonagall ficou ligeiramente irritada ao ver Harry.

- O que o sr. Potter faz aqui?

- Eu quero ir. – respondeu ele antes que Hermione se pronunciasse.

- Mas o senhor não vai, sr. Potter, achei que isso já havia sido resolvido. – retrucou, com impaciência.

- Mas...

- Mas nada, o senhor não vai e ponto.

- Minerva. – Lupin chamou a diretora.

- Sim.

- Talvez seja bom o Harry ir.

- Ah é, e por que seria? – perguntou secamente.

- Porque o Harry está tão envolvido quanto qualquer um de nós nessa guerra, e talvez seja bom ele ter alguns duelos simples para ficar bem nos mais complicados, se é que você me entende! – Lupin concluiu, tímido.

- E quem garante que esse duelo vai ser _simples_?

- Bom, seguindo um raciocínio lógico, se Narcisa não sabe, não tem como Voldemort saber. Por tanto, não terão comensais a nossa espera.

- E quem garante que Narcisa não sabe?

- Bem, a idéia surgiu dentro da Ordem, e até onde eu sei, nem mesmo o Malfoy sabe dela. – Lupin olhou para Hermione. – Ou sabe?

- Não, evidente que não. – respondeu a castanha prontamente.

- Então... não vejo o porquê do Harry não poder ir.

McGonagall respirou pesadamente e fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça, como quem não concorda, exclamou:

- Então, que assim seja!

Depois de passar por todas as proteções que a mansão possuia, e isso levou a tarde inteira, eles estavam no jardim, próximos a entrada da casa. Nevava muito.

Eles abriram a porta da entrada. Lupin estava na frente, liderando o grupo, seguido por Tonks, Hermione, Harry, Carlinhos e Gui.

- Quero que todos fiquem juntos e em silêncio. Estão entendendo?

- Acalme-se Lupin, não somos crianças. – retrucou Carlinhos.

Eles entraram no hall, era uma casa belíssima, os detalhes dela eram todos em verde e prata. Hermione teve a sensação de estar entrando na sala comunal da Sonserina. Havia poltronas muito confortáveis, bem distribuídas pela casa, feitas de mogno com assentos em verde musgo, muito elegantes. Todos os móveis combinavam entre si.

Eles adentraram em outro ambiente, uma sala tão elegante quanto a outra, com alguns quadros e um deles – igual ao da casa de Sirius, o quadro da família Black – esse estava a direita de outro quadro, o da família Malfoy.

Na sala, além dos outros móveis, havia uma lareira muito elegante também. E no canto da sala, próxima a uma janela, estava uma bela mulher. Ela era alta, magra e muito loira. Quando entraram na sala, ela estava de costas para o grupo. Então, lentamente, ela se virou e todos viram os traços perfeitos de Narcisa, os olhos um azul intenso, sem muito brilho, mas os olhos daquela mulher diziam muito por ela. Ela tinha uma aparência abatida, cansada e doentia, mas nem isso diminuía a sua beleza. Ela encarou Lupin com um certo temor.

- O que vocês fazem aqui, Remo?

- Viemos te buscar.

Ela sorriu amargurada.

- E você acha que isso vai mudar alguma coisa? Remo, ele vai me encontrar onde eu estiver.

- Não se engane Narcisa, isso é o que ele quer que você pense.

Lupin a encarou.

- O que estão fazendo com você, Narcisa? – perguntou, curioso.

- Você sabe como é, não Remo? Eu sou uma arma, é só Draco sair da linha e eles o colocam de volta me colocando em jogo. – ela sorriu amargurada – Já disse ao meu filho que a morte seria vista para mim como um presente, mas ele insiste em me querer viva.

Todos a olharam intrigados.

- E então, o que acontece agora? – perguntou a mulher.

- Como assim, Narcisa? Você realmente não sabe de nada? – Lupin parecia incrédulo.

- E o que eu deveria saber? – ela perguntou, ansiosa. – Aconteceu algo com o meu filho? – Narcisa aproximou-se de Lupin e o segurou firmemente pelo ombro. – Remo, vocês não fizeram nada a ele, não é? Quero dizer, as nossas diferenças não tem nada haver com Draco! – ela estava desesperada.

- Acalme-se Narcisa. – pediu Tonks ligeiramente incomodada com a "intimidade" entre Lupin e Narcisa.

- Não se preocupe, Draco está bem. E as nossas diferenças morreram junto com Sirius. – concluiu Lupin, amargamente.

Narcisa começou a chorar. Só depois Harry e Hermione souberam que Narcisa e Sirius tiveram um romance secreto. Que só terminou quando, os pais dela, forçaram-na a se casar com Lúcio.

- Você... você não sabe... o quanto eu lamento.

Ela chorava compulsivamente. Até Gui fazer o grupo acordar.

- Ok, eu entendo que vocês têm muito a conversar, mas aqui não é o lugar mais adequado! Temos que sair!

- Por quê? O que estão tramando? Onde está meu filho? – ela estava completamente atordoada.

- Acalme-se senhora Malfoy. Vamos levá-la ao Draco.

Todos voltaram a atenção a Hermione.

- Você????

Hermione olhou assustada para a mulher e mal notou quando Harry colocou-se a sua frente. Antes que qualquer pessoa na sala falasse, a mulher continuou:

- Draco me falou tanto em você – Narcisa sorria –, disse que você nos ajudaria.

Hermione sorriu tranqüila. Estava aliviada da mulher não xingá-la, afinal, era uma "sangue-ruim" aos olhos de pessoas como Narcisa Malfoy. Afinal, alguém tinha que ter ensinado a Draco tudo aquilo sobre "sangue puro" e "sangue-ruim".

- Mas faz tanto tempo que ele não me escreve, estou tão preocupada.

- Não fique, ele está bem. É que andou meio "ocupado" nessas últimas semanas, não é mesmo Mione? – Harry não pode perder a chance de zoar a amiga. Hermione corou na mesma hora e Narcisa fitou-a rindo satisfeita.

- Como é o destino não? Sempre soube que Draco sentia algo por você – ao notar a expressão de incredulidade de Hermione, Narcisa continuou – sim, afinal ele sempre falou muito de você, mal é verdade, mas falava. Mas eu jamais poderia imaginar que você seria a pessoa a dar a única chance à minha família e ao meu filho. – ao terminar, Narcisa abraçou fortemente Hermione, e agradeceu. Hermione ficou sem graça, mas ficou feliz com o que tinha acontecido.

Carlinhos se ofereceu a levar Narcisa com ele. Eles aparatariam em Hogsmade, e de lá, seguiriam para Hogwarts. No final das contas, não teve batalha, foi bem mais sem emoção do que Harry havia imaginado.

Já era noite quando eles chegaram no colégio. Passava das 23:00, então todos já deveriam estar em suas camas, inclusive os monitores.

Hermione entrou na frente do grupo, junto com Harry, para verificar se não havia ninguém no local.

Ao entrarem, deparou com Draco, muito enfurecido.

- Eu te procurei na biblioteca, no jardim, nas salas de aula. Deixe-me pensar um pouco mais... – Draco fez cara de quem pensava, olhou para cima com a mão na boca – ah, me lembrei, também perguntei de você para Neville e para a Patil e adivinha... – ele voltou a olhar nervoso para Hermione – VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA NA SALA COMUNAL DA GRIFINÓRIA, NEM NO DORMITÓRIO FEMININO! Mas como eu sou burro, você estava com o Potter. – Hermione e Harry pareciam duas estátuas, não falaram nada nem se mexeram – Como você esquece rápido, não!? – ele concluiu, sarcástico.

Antes que Hermione ou Harry dissessem qualquer coisa, todos ouviram uma voz feminina.

- Você não deveria ser rude assim com ela, filho!

Narcisa Malfoy apareceu. Draco pareceu mais pálido do que já era, ele abriu a boca para falar, mas lhe faltaram palavras.

- E nem venha me dizer que lhe ensinei isso, muito pelo contrário, sempre que faltava educação ao seu pai, eu o lembrava o quão errado ele estava.

Draco abriu a boca novamente, e novamente ficou calado.

- E também não lhe ensinei a ser grosseiro e não dar um abraço forte em sua mãe depois de tanto tempo sem vê-la. – Narcisa concluiu com um sorriso e abriu os braços para o filho.

Draco continuou mudo e correu para abraçar a mãe, sentiu-se um garotinho de cinco anos novamente, quando a mãe saia de casa e ele não via a hora de ela voltar.

- Como está querido?

- Mãe, você está muito abatida, o que aconteceu?

- Nada, querido, nada. – ela respondeu rapidamente. – Mas e você, como está?

- Bem. – ele respondeu ainda confuso. Pela primeira vez olhou em volta e viu o grupo que tinha atrás da mãe. Gui, Lupin, Tonks, Carlinhos, Harry e Hermione.

- Vamos, não foi isso que me disseram. Falaram-me que você está _muito_ bem. – ela olhou divertida para Hermione, que corou novamente.

Draco ficou sem reação e agradeceu ouvir a voz da diretora.

- Narcisa, vejo que você chegou!

- Sim, Minerva.

- Devem estar com fome. – McGonagall olhou para o grupo e viu Carlinhos e Gui fazerem que sim com a cabeça.

- Ótimo, vamos comer então!

Uma mesa não muito grande apareceu e ela estava cheia de comida. Eles conversaram animados por uma hora, até que Tonks informasse que ia se retirar.

- É isso ai pessoal, a comida estava boa, o papo também, mas eu quero dormir. Tenho aula com o primeiro ano amanhã. Pirralhos muito agitados. – Tonks se espreguiçou.

- Eu vou também, dia agitado hoje. – Lupin também se levantou.

- Acho melhor todos irmos. – Minerva fitou a sra. Malfoy – Narcisa, você fica aqui hoje e amanhã parte para o esconderijo que arrumamos para você, lhe garanto que não haverá problemas e que ninguém te encontrará.

- Mas para onde ela vai? – perguntou Draco.

- Amanhã senhor, Malfoy, amanhã.

Todos se levantaram e disseram boa noite. Draco demorou-se um pouco e antes que Hermione se retirasse, fez sinal para ela esperar.

Todos já tinham ido dormir e ficaram apenas Draco e Hermione no salão.

- Então, você me enganou de novo? – perguntou ele, sério.

- Mas Draco... eu só...

- Só quis salvar o mundo! – ele concluiu irônico – Sabe Mione, – ele a puxou pela cintura sorrindo e Hermione se sentiu aliviada, pensou que brigariam – já basta o Potter de herói, não quero que você se arrisque, nunca! – ele concluiu, segurando o rosto da garota, fazendo com que os olhos se encontrassem.

- Estamos em guerra Draco, e não tem como eu não me arriscar, mas quero te dizer que não me arrisquei por um mundo qualquer. Eu fico muito feliz por me arriscar pelo i _meu /i _mundo, Draco, me arriscar por você!

Hermione agarrou-se em seu pescoço e o beijou, aquilo era tão perfeito, os dois.

Draco afastou-se dela e mirou-a nos olhos. Ele tinha lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Mione, muito obrigado por tudo. E eu quero te dizer uma coisa... – ele passou a mão no cabelo, nervoso – bem, eu... eu te amo!

- Eu também Draco, mas você tem que parar de ter ciúmes do Harry, ele é só meu amigo. – pediu ela carinhosa e ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Então eles voltaram a se beijar. Naquele momento, eles sabiam que mais nada poderia separá-los.

No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, Hermione foi com Draco se despedir de Narcisa Malfoy, que ia para as Ilhas Malvinas.

Narcisa pediu para a castanha que ela cuidasse de Draco e no momento em que a mãe fez esse pedido, Draco fez cara de cachorro sem dono. As duas riram-se dele.

Após a partida de Narcisa, Draco e Hermione decidiram esperar pelo café da manhã em baixo da árvore, onde a castanha ficava com Rony e Harry.

- Sabe de uma coisa, srta Granger, eu estou me sentindo muito carente. – falou Draco fazendo bico.

- Ah é... – Hermione sorria – me diga quem é a louca da sua namorada para permitir que isso aconteça. Onde já se viu deixar um gato como você carente. – Hermione agarrou o pescoço de Draco

- Ela é muito má, mas é muito linda também!

- E você fala para todas as garotas que ela é má? – perguntou ela, se fazendo de ofendida.

- Não, não, só para você, é claro. – ele abaixou a voz – Você me inspira confiança. – e piscou para ela.

- Ah, compreendi. – ela acenava com a cabeça positivamente – e ela não vai ficar com ciúmes?

- Não sei. – ele fazia que não com a cabeça, com bico – Ela não tem me dado muita atenção ultimamente.

- E por que você está com ela então? – ela fez uma cara de curiosa.

- Porque ela é linda – ele começou a distribuir beijos em Hermione enquanto falava -, inteligente, simpática quando quer, e beija muito, mas muito bem mesmo.

Hermione sorria e sentiu um forte arrepio quando ele terminou e lhe deu uma mordiscada no pescoço.

- Ah... entendi – ela tentava se segurar – eu tenho um namorado também, sabia?

Ele respondeu negativamente com a cabeça, ainda beijando o pescoço dela.

- E ele é um sem vergonha!

- É mesmo? – perguntou ele arregalando os olhos. – Por que?

- Porque ele sai falando mal de mim por aí.

- Sabe o que eu acho disso? – perguntou ele sério, parando de beijá-la – Que ele é um louco, porque só um louco para falar mal de você.

E voltou a beijá-la apaixonadamente. Eles estavam tão entregues que tinham se esquecido de que estavam no meio do jardim.

- Uhm, uhm...- chamou alguém.

Draco olhou de lado e falou impaciente.

- Potter, não vê que está atrapalhando?

- Desculpe, mas eu preciso falar com a Mione.

- Não tinha outra hora não? Nós estamos ocupados.

- Ah Draco, chega! Oi Harry, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu sim, é... você terminou o dever de Defesa Contra a Artes das Trevas que o Gui passou?

Hermione levantou a sobrancelha, desconfiada.

- Sim, por que?

- É porque... porque...

- Você não vai copiar o dever da minha namorada. Eu vou, não é amor? – ele sorriu carinhoso para ela.

- É claro que não, nenhum dos dois vão!

- Mas...

- Mione, Mione... – Rony apareceu correndo.

- Não Rony, você não vai copiar a lição de Arte das Trevas que o Gui passou! – ela respondeu prontamente.

- Harry, você estragou tudo! – brigou Rony com Harry.

- Eu??? Por que?

- Tem o jeito certo!

- Jeito certo de me fazer deixar vocês copiarem os MEUS deveres? – perguntou Hermione exasperada.

- Não, Mione, não é isso, é que... – Rony começou a se explicar a Hermione.

- Não é nada. A partir de agora vocês vão se virar, me ouviram! – eles reclamaram e ela continuou. – Se quiserem, os próximos deveres eu corrijo para vocês, desde que vocês façam com antecedência.

- Mas Mione... – tentou Harry – se não nos ajudar, vamos nos ferrar hoje.

- É só vocês irem fazer agora. Dá tempo, é a última aula do dia.

Rony e Harry saíram a passos largos, bravos. E Rony reclamando com Harry.

Hermione sorria e Draco a beijou brevemente.

- Isso não vale para mim, não é? Você vai deixar eu copiar hoje!

- É claro que não. Acho melhor você acompanhá-los, porque os três juntos, vão terminar mais rápido.

Draco levantou-se emburrado e foi atrás de Harry e Rony, Hermione ria da situação, enquanto ia para tomar o café da manhã.


	18. O Caminho das Estrelas

**N/A: Finalmente o último capítulo, ufa!**

**Bem eu realmente gostei dele, gostei muito de escrevê-lo, espero que vocês gostem de ler.**

**A música que tem nesse capítulo é _Everything I do, I do it for you, _do Brian Adams. Eu gosto mais da música com o Briam e a Celine Dion, mas fica a critério de vocês... ;-) É a música do filme Robin Hood, é muito linda mesmo.**

**Aproveitem...**

**18 – O Caminho das Estrelas**

- Kevin! Pare já com isso! – bradou Hermione do alto da escada.

- Mamãe, olha ele! Ele não pára!

- Você também Brian, chega!

Ela chegou à sala e viu Kevin correr atrás do irmão o ameaçando com a vassoura.

_Eu ainda mato o Harry por esse presente. _

-CHEGA OS DOIS! – as crianças pararam imediatamente. – Onde já se viu isso? Vocês são irmãos e não inimigos. Vamos me dê isso aqui! – mandou Hermione a Kevin.

Kevin era um garoto de nove anos, muito loiro, com olhos castanhos e cabelos ondulados, mas tinha a cara debochada do pai. Enquanto Brian tinha sete anos, com cabelos castanhos e lisos e olhos num tom azul acinzentado, mas era - com certeza mais - parecido com Hermione, tinha um ar mandão.

- Vamos meninos, chega disso ou vão deixar sua mãe doida!

Draco desceu as escadas e parou em frente a Hermione, sorrindo.

- Querida, não dê tanta atenção a eles, é exatamente o que eles querem. – ele concluiu, piscando, e em seguida beijou a esposa.

Hermione o encarou, emburrada.

- Eles vão me enlouquecer. – ela sibilou com os lábios.

- Eu não vou deixar, só eu tenho o direito de fazer isso! E ainda não consegui completamente. – ele sorriu ao ver que ela sorriu também, e a puxou pela cintura voltando a beijá-la.

- Papai, seria pedir muito se eu te pedisse para parar de agarrar a mamãe pela casa inteira? – perguntou Kevin, ciumento.

- Claro que seria, ela é minha mulher! Acostume-se com isso! E agora vá tomar o seu café ou vai se atrasar para o colégio! – mandou sério.

- Quando eu vou para Hogwarts? – perguntou Kevin, insistente.

- Eu já lhe expliquei milhões de vezes! Só aos onze anos! – Draco respondeu impaciente. – Agora vá!

Hermione sorriu.

- Você fica lindo bravo assim! – ela o agarrou pelo pescoço.

- Você gosta não é? – ele olhava sedutoramente para ela.

- Uhum... – ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Vou lhe mostrar como sou quando fico bravo. – ao dizer isso ele a puxou para mais perto e voltou a beijá-la.

- Mamãe... olha o Kevin de novo!

Eles se afastaram e Draco bufou.

- Terá que me mostrar mais tarde! – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Chegaram ao ministério cedo, tinham acabado o café da manhã logo, pois Kevin e Brian não paravam de brigar, então foram logo trabalhar.

Cumprimentavam todos pelo caminho, chegaram ao elevador e ele foi para o andar dos _Inomináveis _enquanto Hermione foi para o 5º andar, onde era a chefe do departamento destinado ao F.A.L.E.. O objetivo era convencer os elfos e alguns mestres, que eles tinham que receber pelo seu trabalho, que não tinham que ser punidos e não precisavam se punir. Essa parte era, em geral, a mais difícil. Os elfos simplesmente não se acostumavam com a idéia de não se baterem por cometer um erro qualquer.

- Bom dia, Potter.

- Bom dia, Malfoy. Preciso falar com você, venha à minha sala.

Draco o seguiu, Harry estava sério, devia ser algo realmente importante.

Harry era agora o chefe dos aurores. Após a guerra - que foi vencida depois de muita luta -, ele e Draco haviam se tornado amigos. Mas no serviço ele era seu chefe e adorava lembrá-lo disso.

- O que foi? – perguntou Draco, após entrar na sala do chefe.

- Sente-se. – Harry indicou uma cadeira a Draco.

- Está me deixando nervoso! – replicou Draco impaciente.

Harry sentou-se em sua cadeira.

- Bem, como nós dois sabemos, o aniversário da Mione está chegando.

- Ah, francamente, você quer me matar!? Achei que fosse algo realmente sério! – Draco respondeu, irritado.

- E é! – disse o moreno, simplesmente. – como estava dizendo...

- Sim o aniversário da Mione tá chegando, e daí?

- Como e daí? Vamos fazer uma festa surpresa a ela! Já falei com o Rony e ele...

- O Weasley vai vir?

Draco sabia que para Rony aparecer era difícil, ele era goleiro da seleção inglesa e quase não aparecia por lá, vivia viajando. Ele tinha se casado com Luna, como todos já esperavam.

- Vai sim, ele falou que não perde por nada.

- Ela vai adorar! – Draco sorriu satisfeito. – E então, qual é a idéia?

Harry chegou mais perto de Draco, para não serem ouvidos e começou a contar a idéia que Gina e ele tiveram, e ficou contente ao ver a cara de satisfação de Draco.

- Sim, ela vai AMAR! Vamos preparar tudo!

* * *

Era 19 de setembro e Harry, Draco, Rony e Gina já tinham preparado toda a festa, sem que Hermione desconfiasse.

Viriam professores de Hogwarts e o filho de Harry e Gina também tinha sido liberado para a festa. Harry convenceu McGonagall a liberá-los alegando que Hermione tinha sido sua melhor aluna e que merecia que TODOS fossem a sua festa. Sendo assim, a diretora liberou alguns alunos, entre Potter e Weasley e também professores, como Lupin, Tonks, Gui, Slugue.

Seria uma grande festa.

Draco, Kevin e Brian foram incumbidos de distrair Hermione durante o dia, enquanto Gina, Luna, Harry e Rony arrumavam o local da festa, a mansão dos Malfoy. Era uma nova casa, não tinha nada da casa fria que era antes, as cores eram vivas e alegres.

Por onde Gina passava, ela deixava algo em vermelho: bexigas, copos, enfim, o que fosse, mas tudo em vermelho. Já Luna misturava laranja e roxo, Harry azul e Rony verde, a pedido de Draco. Sendo assim, a casa estava muito colorida.

Tinha ficado moderno e alegre.

Às 16 horas, Draco finalmente convenceu Hermione a não voltar para casa.

- Vamos amor, pare de chatear! Vamos tomar café da tarde em um hotel, será legal!

- É mamãe, vamos! – pediu Kevin.

- Isso, mamãe! – suplicou Brian.

Hermione olhou para o marido e para os filhos.

- Bem, como ultimamente tem sido muito difícil ver vocês concordarem com algo, eu aceito a proposta. – concluiu, sorrindo.

Chegaram a um hotel luxuoso. Pediram um quarto conjugado e foram direto para o restaurante do hotel, onde era servido o famoso "chá das cinco". Foi uma tarde muito agradável, Kevin e Brian estavam se entendendo muito bem, e Draco e Hermione estavam muito bem humorados com isso.

- Bom, para fecharmos com chave de ouro o aniversário da nossa rainha, – Draco deu um breve selinho em Hermione, quem fez com que Kevin fizesse uma cara enjoada. - vamos tomar banho e nos vestir com as roupas maravilhosas que compramos hoje, pois vamos jantar fora.

- Decididamente, você não quer voltar para casa hoje. – comentou Hermione e Draco sorriu.

- Você merece tudo de melhor querida.

- Mas nós passamos o dia fora, se alguém tentou me dar os parabéns, não me achou. – falou Hermione, sem querer parecer triste.

- Quem quiser encontrá-la saberá como fazer. – ele respondeu, impassível.

- Mas Harry e Rony, tantos anos que eles passam uma parte do meu aniversário comigo, e hoje não terão como me dar os parabéns.

- Hermione, vocês até hoje usam aquelas moedas comunicadoras e até aquele espelho – Draco tentou parecer aborrecido – se eles quisessem, já teriam se comunicado. Eu é que não vou passar o dia os esperando, para decidir o que fazer no aniversário da _minha _esposa.

Hermione fez uma cara chateada, e abaixou os ombros.

- Você tem razão. – ela sorriu - Mas Draco, acho que as roupas que compramos são muito "elegantes" para um jantar casual. – disse Hermione, sem querer parecer grosseira.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc, quase doze anos casada comigo e você ainda não entendeu que nada que eu faço é casual!

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu antes de beijá-lo.

- Só você!

Quando terminaram o beijo, viram os filhos indo para o quarto se arrumarem, e Hermione pediu.

- Sabe, eu entendo que você quer "fugir" de casa hoje, mas eu gostaria de trocar a minha bolsa para sairmos, já que vamos a um lugar tão requintado.

Draco sorriu, aquilo era perfeito, nem teria que enganá-la dizendo que esqueceu algo em casa, para então irem até lá e ela ver a surpresa. Ela deu a razão que ele precisava.

- Como você quiser querida, o dia é todo seu!

Draco já estava pronto, com elegantes vestes de gala, vestia smoking preto e uma camisa branca. Ele dispensou a gravata borboleta, pois considerava a gravata extremamente brega.

Ele estava na frente do espelho arrumando o cabelo em um elegante topete de lado, quando viu o reflexo de Hermione. Ela estava deslumbrante. Vestia um vestido lilás justo e de alcinhas, com uma ponta que ia próximo ao tornozelo, enquanto o outro lado ficava acima do joelho. O vestido era inteiro bordado com pequenos diamantes. O cabelo estava preso em um elegante coque, parecido com o do baile do quarto ano, mas do lado direto ela colocou um pente lilás cheio de pequenos brilhantes. Hermione fizera uma maquiagem discreta, mas que realçava a sua beleza.

Draco estava deslumbrado, ele ofereceu a mão para a mulher e, quando ela colocou a própria mão sobre a do marido, ele a puxou com cuidado e a beijou docemente. Ele terminou o beijo e sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Se eu não tivesse marcado hora no restaurante, nada me tiraria desse quarto agora.

Hermione foi tomada por um tom púrpura e sorriu.

- Viu o que dá ficar marcando um monte de coisas sem a minha autorização.

Ele voltou a beijá-la.

- Papai, mamãe, estamos prontos. – Brian batia na porta do quarto e Draco foi abri-la.

- Olha como nossos pequenos estão elegantes! - ele brincou.

Os meninos pareciam uma cópia menor do pai. Mesmo Brian sendo mais parecido com Hermione, ele tinha uma imponência digna de um Malfoy.

* * *

Ao chegarem à mansão, Hermione notou que a casa estava mais silenciosa do que estaria normalmente, já que tinham i _contratado /i _um elfo para trabalhar com eles, e esse sempre que estava sozinho começava a aprontar algo. Certo dia, Hermione e Draco chegaram em casa antes dos filhos e viram que o elfo tinha destruído a sala de estar.

Hermione olhou desconfiada e falou.

- Eu vou pegar a minha bolsa, me esperem aqui.

- Não, nós vamos com você, os meninos reclamaram que estavam com sede e eu vou pegar um negócio lá dentro.

Eles seguiram para a casa. Ao entrar no hall, Hermione chamou por seu elfo.

- Dot... Dot, onde você está. - ela estava prestes a acender a luz, quando... PUM... SURPRESA!!!!!!!

A sala estava completamente decorada e cheia de amigos de Hermione e Draco, de Hogwarts e do ministério. Harry se adiantou para abraçar Hermione e teve que pular Neville, pois o estampido ouvido antes da surpresa ser revelada fora causado por ele, ao tropeçar sobre a toalha da mesa e cair.Gina olhou feio para ele, pois Neville tinha bagunçado tudo. Luna e Gina, com a varinha, arrumavam tudo irritadas.

- Obrigada amor. – ela se agarrou no pescoço de Draco e o beijou apaixonadamente.

- Parabéns, Mione, você merece. – respondeu ele, sorrindo.

- Oh queridos – ela olhou para os filhos chorando – obrigada! – e os abraçou.

- Harry, seu sem vergonha, você sabia de tudo! – ela o abraçou igual a quando o encontrou após ser despetrificada no segundo ano.

- Basicamente, eu armei tudo! – ele sorriu e ajeitou os óculos – Claro que com a ajuda desse aí. – ele apontou para Draco, sorrindo.

- Rony! – ela o abraçou da mesma maneira que abraçou Harry – Você veio. Que saudade, faz tanto tempo.

- Eu não faltaria ao seu aniversário.

A festa corria solta, todos dançavam e conversavam muito, tinham pessoas que Hermione não via há anos, como Colin Creevey, que tinha virado fotógrafo do Profeta, ou Kátia Bell, que trabalhava para o banco Gingrotes. Depois dos parabéns, todos estavam muito satisfeitos quando ouviram alguém chamar a atenção de um lugar que parecia um palco.

- Bem – começou Draco -, como hoje é aniversário da minha amada esposa – ele a fitou carinhoso, e sorriu ao ver que ela corava – eu decidi fazer uma surpresa "a mais" para ela, algo que só eu sabia. E quero te dizer Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy, que te amo hoje, te amarei amanhã e te amarei sempre, porque você é a mulher da minha vida. E nada e nem ninguém mudará isso.

Sem mais avisos, Draco pegou um violão, e olhando diretamente para Hermione, começou a tocar.

_**Look into my eyes**_

_Olhe dentro dos meus olhos, _

_**You will see, what you mean to me** _

_você verá O que você significa para mim._

_**Search your heart , search your soul**_

_Procure em seu coração. Procure em sua alma_

_**And when you find me there, you'll search no more**_

_E quando você me encontrar, não vai procurar mais nada._

_**Don't tell me it's not worth trying for**_

_Não me diga que não vale a pena tentar,_

_**You can't tell me it's not worth dying for** _

_Você não pode me dizer que não vale a pena batalhar._

_**You know it's true**_

_Você sabe que é verdade,_

_**Everything I do, I do it for you**_

_Tudo que eu faço - eu faço por você._

_**Look into your heart , you will find**_

_Olhe dentro do meu coração, você vai encontrar,_

_**There's nothing there to hide**_

_Não existe nada lá para esconder._

_**Take me as I am, take my life** _

_Me aceite como sou. Fique com minha vida,_

_**I would give it all, I would sacrifice**_

_Eu entregaria ela totalmente, eu a sacrificaria._

_**Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for**_

_Não me diga que não vale a pena lutar,_

_**I can't help it, there's nothing I want more**_

_Eu não consigo evitar, não há nada que eu deseje mais que isso._

_**You know it's true,**_

_Você sabe que é verdade,_

_**Everything I do, I do it for you**_

_Tudo que eu faço. Eu faço por você._

_**There's no love, like your love**_

_Não existe amor. Como o seu amor_

_**And no other, could give more love**_

_E nenhuma outra. Poderia oferecer mais amor._

_**There's nowhere, unless you're there**_

_Não existe lugar. Se você não estiver lá_

_**All the time, all the way**_

_Todo o tempo. Até o fim._

_**Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for**_

_Oh, você não pode me dizer que não vale a pena tentar,_

_**I can't help it, there's nothing I want more**_

_Eu não consigo evitar. Não há nada que eu deseje mais._

_**Yea, I'd fight for you, I'd lie for you**_

_Eu lutaria por você. Eu mentiria por você,_

_**Walk the wild for you,**_

_Caminharia em brasas por você._

_Y**eah I'd die for you**_

_Sim, eu morreria por você_

_**You know it's true**_

_Você sabe que é verdade,_

_**Everything I do, I do it for you**_

_Tudo que eu faço, eu faço por você... _

Hermione estava aos prantos e quando Draco terminou te tocar, enquanto todos batiam palmas. Ela correu em direção a ele, que ao ver a aproximação dela, deixou o vilão de lado e abriu os braços.

Hermione pulou no pescoço de Draco, que a abraçou forte.

- Obrigada, nada mais era necessário, essas roupas, o hotel, você já me deu tudo que eu mais quis, você e os nossos filhos.

- Quem tem que te agradecer sou eu, por você sempre estar ao meu lado, por confiar em mim desde sempre, mesmo quando eu não confiei, mesmo quando você não tinha provas de que era verdade o que eu estava falando, obrigado por me amar, por você existir.

Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente, enquanto a "platéia" aplaudia. Hermione notou, enquanto ia em direção a Draco, que muitas mulheres choravam. Até mesmo McGonagall secava disfarçadamente algumas lágrimas.

- Mione, você não sabe o quanto me faz feliz, mesmo que você teime em não ter mais filhos – Draco sempre deixara bem claro que gostaria de ter uma filha com Hermione, mas ela insistia que dois meninos estava ótimo -, eu sou hoje um homem completo, realizado.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e perguntou receosa.

- Você desistiu da idéia de ter filhos?

- Ah – ele deu de ombros – se você não quer...

- Mas você não quer mais? – ela olhou para ele, preocupada.

- Mas que bobagem, se você aceitasse eu ficaria... – Draco olhou para Hermione, que respirou aliviada. Ansioso, Draco continuou – Mas... mas por que a pergunta? Mione, você...

- Eu ia te contar hoje, mas com tudo...

- POR MERLIN! – ele abraçou Hermione e começou a girá-la – EU VOU SER PAI DE NOVO.

A platéia que tinha parado de aplaudir, explodiu em vivas e todos foram cumprimentar os "novos" pais.

Já era de manhã quando a festa terminou, muitos convidados dormiram na casa dos anfitriões. Quando finalmente tomaram banho para dormir, Draco foi até Hermione e disse.

- Essa será a minha garota – ele olhava para a barriga de Hermione – e ela será como a mãe.

Então ele beijou a barriga da mulher, que sorriu.

- Das outras vezes, eu tinha certeza que era menino, agora, estou certa que é menina também.

Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente e se amaram, ansiosos pela nova aventura que viveriam. Uma nova aventura que viveriam juntos e isso era o bastante para eles.

* * *

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado da fic, eu acho que ela saiu um pouco de rumo depois do 13º capítulo, mas agora já foi... rs**

**Agora, estou adiantando a minha outra fic, como já disse a vocês e gostaria muito que acompanhassem. Eu estou conseguindo fazer a capa, fiz uma que ficou legal, mas quero uma melhor... rs**

**Vou postar um prólogo para vocês aqui, para ver se conquisto alguns fãs... rs**

**

* * *

**

_Ele achou fácil passar a vida atrás de uma máscara..._

_Teve medo de sofrer novamente._

_Teve medo de fazê-la sofrer._

_Mas máscaras caem..._

_Foi então que constatou que ser ele mesmo doía d mais..._

_Principalmente quando colocou tudo a perder._

_Ele desejava tê-la novamente em seus braços, mas podia ser tarde demais! _

**_Por Trás de Uma Farsa_**

_**1- O Início**_

**Início do Flash Back**

_Era uma noite fria. Draco havia conseguido fugir de todos após o ataque em Hogwarts. Ele precisava pensar. Os acontecimentos passavam por sua cabeça o tempo todo, já estava tonto. _

_Draco estava em um lugar parecido com uma floresta, tudo o que conseguiu fazer depois de ver o corpo inerte de Dumbledore foi pensar em um lugar, destinação, se concentrar, determinação e girar, deliberação... _

_Pensou em um lugar longe de Hogwarts e quando viu, estava nesta floresta em frente a uma cabana. Ele estava muito tonto, o ano fora exaustivo. Draco estava com uma aparência doentia, sua pele estava mais branco- acinzentada do que o normal, ele tinha emagrecido cinco quilos e seu rosto estava encovado. _

_Ao ver a cabana, sua idéia era entrar nela, mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa, ele desmaiou._

_Depois de algumas horas, ele acordou e voltou-se para a cabana. Draco chamou, porém ninguém respondeu. Decidiu entrar e ao entrar deparou com uma cena que jamais sairia da sua cabeça. Seu pai havia sido brutalmente torturado e depois disso enforcado. A cena era bizarra. Lúcio estava nu e coberto com hematomas. Seu corpo era marcado como se tivessem escrito nele, depois de algum tempo, Draco descobriu que fizeram com que seu próprio pai escrevesse nele mesmo, como Umbridge havia feito com Harry no 5º ano de Hogwarts. As palavras que estavam escritas no pai fizeram com que uma lágrima caísse dos olhos de Draco__**O preço por criar um traidor.**_

_O rosto de Lúcio estava tomado de total pavor. Os olhos estavam arregalados e a falta de vida nos olhos, ainda abertos, do pai, tornou a cena mais pavorosa. O pescoço de Lúcio estava inclinado para a esquerda. Atrás do corpo do homem, havia uma mensagem escrita com sangue, e Draco se lembrou dos ataques durante o 2º ano no colégio._

_**Você já sabe o caminho a seguir.**_

**N/A: Bem, é isso ai, vou adiantar que o shipper vai ser D/Hr de novo... mas que vai ter H/H, mas de outra maneira. Prometo que o Harry vai ser apaixonante nessa fic... rs **

**Espero que gostem da próxima e não esqueçam a primeira...**

**Beijão e obrigada a todos que acompanharam, elogiaram e criticaram, sim críticas são bem vindas, minha fic.**


End file.
